


A Lucky Rabbits Foot

by Jojisgirl247



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Daddy Issues, Death, Drama, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Multi, Mutual Pining, Octane lies, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Vaginal Sex, Violence, drunk, three way, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojisgirl247/pseuds/Jojisgirl247
Summary: Ajay Che and Octavio Silva have been the closest of friends since childhood, practically family. It's not to long before Octane catches feelings for his life long friend but does Lifeline feel the same? Outside forces get in between their relationship, however some problems are deadlier than the others. The Che and the Silva family bloodlines have dark histories that come back all the way to haunt these two in the present. While they try to fight off all the bad blood, can they over come the odds and be together? Find out what its like for these Apex Legends behind the scenes. This story takes place after the comic strip of season 7 of Apex Legends
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Comments: 38
Kudos: 50





	1. On Top of The World

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after the events of season 7 of Apex Legends and the comic it recently has been going on! So if you're not all caught up this is your spoiler warning! Also read the epliouge comic for the season 7 posted on the Apex Legends twitter! This is my take/headcannon for what would happen, my own theories and plot will be in here! (Theories can be debunked in future the longer Apex continues to write but as for now oh well!)

Ajay and Octane had left the big event for the evening at gala after shit hit the fan. They had gotten the battery they needed for that marvin but at the cost of destroying the whole place and possibly losing pathfinder. It had been a long night and Ajay wasnt in the best mood after having to interact with her parents again. Octane thought his dad was pretty bad but Ajays were top of the line awful parents. All night they had called her a whore, a failure, a disappointment every name in the book. She had tried so hard to make this trip quick and spend as little time with her parents as possible, but nothing ever goes as planned when her family is involved. When they had finally had recieved what they came for, Octane had offered to drive the two home on one of the tridents. 

Gibby had decided to stay and talk to his ex for the night to make amends, so it had just been the two of them. The trident they had taken was a 2 seater, lifeline was resting her head against the door of the passenger seat and gazed at the blushed colored trees. When she was little, she remembers loving this place and having the time of her life with her best friend Octavio. How they would chase each other up and down the long hills or ride their bikes all over the platforms. It wasnt all that bad for awhile, one of the best things in her life was her friends. Octane had been driving quite slower than normal, he figured his friend could use a calm trip right now. He kept glancing over at his companion besides him, noticing the clear droplets form at the corner of her eyes. 

"Aye hermana, you doing ok?" He nudged her gently on her arm. She gracefully blinked away what was left of her tears and nodded without looking at him.  
"Yeah I'm fine... I'm just tired." Octane knew that was a lie. He tapped his fingers against the trim of the steering wheel anxiously trying to think of a way to cheer her up. He had a idea that he was saving incase tonight went haywire.  
"Mind if we take a detour real quick? I promise it will be quick che!" Before she could even answer he found himself turning the opposite direction of their sleeping quarters.  
"Silva I want to go home! What is with ya?" She had groaned and threw her back against the seat , crossing her arms in disappointment.  
"Where are ya taking me to now?" She glared over at the energetic man. Instead of answering, he had moved his goggles to his forehead and gave her a playful wink. Not much of a answer to her displeasure. After a few minutes Octane had stopped the vehicle and they had found themselves at the Oasis building all the way across the map.  
"What are we doing here Silva?" Octane had hopped out of vechile and reached his lanky hand out to her.  
"Come on che, I want to show you something." Although she was hesitant, she accept his hand and got out of the car. 

" This betta be good Tavi". Octane had squeezed her hand and dragged her along behind him. Even without his stem enhancers, that man could run faster than anyone in the outlands. He took her all the way to the corner of the left tower and took a gravity lift panel from his pocket.  
"Where did you get that ? Why do you even have that?" Ajay had recognized that this object was from the new legends kit, Horizon but somehow it was tweaked and different looking. Octane has smirked before activating the little pannel and tossed it on the ground.  
"Hang on mamasita!" He had grabbed Lifeline by her hips and pulled her close to his side. Instinctively, she has wrapped her arms and legs around his body, trying to hang on for dear life. Something was different about this gravity lift machine, instead of the regular 20-50ft lift, the two had found themselves going higher and higher off the ground. They were about 10 stories off the ground at this point, Lifeline was screaming into Octanes ear while she shut her eyes as tight as she could. For a moment the had stopped going upward and landed safely on the roof of the tower. 

"Hehehe you can open your eyes now Che". Ajay had opened her eyes and felt a cold breeze brush against her face. She had taken a look around to realize they were at the highest peak of Olympus and could see the whole world from here. The view of the whole city was just as beautiful as they remembered it, she didnt even realize that she was still holding onto Octavio, she was so mesmerize.  
"What do you think Chica? Pretty cool huh?" He had gave her side a playful squeeze. A blush had spread across her face, she had felt flustered and very winded from all the events up to this point. She pushed him away and gave him a good hook to the side.  
"What the hell Silva ?! Ya could have killed us! Why do you even have that thing?" While he was on the ground wincing in pain, she had swiped the gravity lift panel from his hand. Octane managed to pick himself up and rubbed his side to ease the pain.

"I may have 'borrowed it' from Ramparts shop...that new lady wanted her to upgrade it so that it could lift as high as she wanted! Its just the prototype so I thought I outa test it out for her! Ya know, to make sure it works hehe". Ajay rolled her eyes and chucked the device into his chest.  
"Make sure ya put that back were ya found it Silva". The wind was slow and calm suprising for how high up they were, a chill crawled down Ajays spine. Normally she was used to this cold weather since she grew up here, but tonight she didnt seem like her peppy self. She held herself and rubbed her biceps to warm up as she made her way to the ledge of the tower. Not to far behind her, Octane had noticed the small womans shiver and had taken off his bright green coat to rest upon her shoulders. Surprised by the gesusture, she gave him a weak smile and thanked him. 

"Feelin' like a gentleman tonight aye Silva?" She mocked playfully. The scronny man had shrugged and sat himself on the ledge of the tower, letting his mechanical limbs sway off the edge.  
"Nahhhh...Just trying to make sure you're ok Che, I know tonight was pretty rough for your taste". He had patted his hand on his side, gesturing her to follow. She had taken her seat beside him and wrapped his coat tighter around her body.  
"What are we doing here Silva?"  
"I thought it would be nice to come up here and see this place again like we used to do...I saw what happened with tus padres... that's rough Che. How ya holding up?" It had been a long ass night, she hated that she had to interact with her family. All the insulting things they had said, especially saying she dressed like she was 'working the street'. Not a lot got to her but it had made her insecure. 

"I am fine...don't worry bout' it". She sighs. He hated when she got like this. Ajay wasn't much for opening up about her feelings, especially if it was family related. However, Tavi wasn't one to give up easily. Inside his damaged vest, he pulled our a silver flask covered in obnoxious doodles of bombs and his own name. He took a swig of the contents inside the metal square and held it right under Ajays nose. It was some sort of hard liquor, she wasnt much of a drinker but if she had to guess it would be some fine brand of vodka. Her face cringed and instantly she backed away, but Octane was persistent and put it closer to her face.  
" Come on Che, don't be such a llorona! It will make you calmese! Just one sip?" The flask in front of her eyes was being shaken playfully.  
"Fine..." she had snatched the bottle from his hand and took a deep chug, and didnt stop. She couldn't stop, she let the warm liquid fall down her throat which went down smoother than she thought. The bottle was halfway full at this point right before she gave it back to her friend.  
"Holy shit Che! Taking it down like a champ!" He joked. Lifeline couldn't help but smile, maybe it was the alchohol in her system making her chest warm and relaxed.  
" Shut your mouth... I am so ova parties." She had laughed, it was contagious to Octane, he couldn't help but smile too.

"Ya know Silva, I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing my ol folks again... everytime I see them... part of me just feels..." she was trailing off. She couldn't quite figure out the right words to describe the awful feelings inside.  
"Yeah?" Octane nudged her softly, trying to encourage her to speak. She hesitated for a moment, and turned her gaze to her friend. His hazel eyes were focused into her earthly wood like ones that were glossed over. Although she looked dazed over and exhausted, he always thought his friend was fair looking. If Octane's mask wasnt pulled over his face, maybe Ajay would have noticed the pink tint creeping upon it. 

" Oh it doesnt matter... it really is a nice view. You can see our houses from here." She looked over at the lights glowing below them, the city was buzzing this evening. Couples were taking strolls along the sidewalks chatting amongst themselves, happy families holding their children and sharing sweet treats and concert gathering in the small plazas about. So many memories flooded back to her mind. Most of them were good, but as she got older she learned the secrets of her family's wealth.  
"I always thought this place was so beautiful...didnt know better back then, how my family was able to afford a place like this..." octane waited patiently but nodded.

" Silva... I wish it could go back to how it was sometimes. I wish my parents didn't hate me or each other. I wish they didnt do the corrupt bullshit they do..." there was a crack in her voice, it felt like there was a hard lump in her throat that made it hard to continue.  
"Maybe one day I'll be able to repay for their wrongdoings..." Octane had rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"When are you going to get tired of saving the universe hermana? You could live like this again you know?" Lifeline sighed and felt herself rest her head on his shoulder, she felt so relaxed with this man at moments like this. When Octavio wasnt acting like a obnoxious speed demon, he was a trust worthy friend to some extent. His company was what she needed.  
"I'm always tired of saving the universe... but someone has to Tavi. At least ya here with me for it..." she softly nuzzled her cheek into his neck, he smelled like ash and bourbon. 

The intimate gesture had been unexpected, but accepted happily by the young man. The feeling had made his heart skip a few beats and his knees weak.  
" I will always be here for Che, you're the only good thing left in mi vida." He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Imagining about all the times they had gotten in trouble for breaking into private concerts or sneaking out of their parents lavish parties to fool around. They had good times.  
"Do ya think I dressed to promiscuous tonight?" Ajay wasnt one to be bothered by physical appearances but being called a whore by your parents can wear you down now and then.  
"What the hell are you even talking about Chica? You look so beautiful! Tus padres son unos pendejos..." he lifted his head and had grabbed her chin.

" Che I know I'm not good with words or mostly anything. But I can say with certainty, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." A blush had formed across her bronze face. She could smell the liquor in his breath from how close he was, it was very warm and inviting. It felt like she was frozen, she was unsure of what to do at the moment and she wasnt sure why. They had always been good friends for their whole lives, it's not like hes never called her names or gave her compliments, but something was different now. What was it? Was it the sincerity in his voice? Was it how he was holding her face? 

"Tavi...?" She chuckled nervously. Ajay was unaware that his eyes were halfway closed and his proximity was much closer. The smell of alcohol was very strong in his breath now, even with his mask on it was apparent that he was under the influence. Octanes other hand had found his way to his mask and he had pulled it down all the way to his chin to reveal his whole face. There were so many scars and scratches on his face that had lightened up over the years of his daredevil stunts. Lifeline had saw his sharp face was burning crimson and his lips were parted and panting gently. Octane wasnt sure what he was doing either, but when he looked at her, all he wanted to do was be closer. To comfort her in a more intimate way than they have ever done. 

"Che..." he whispered. He couldn't stop staring at her lush lips, so full and comforting. His thumb had rubbed her bottom lip slowly, asking for permission to proceed. Ajay sucked her lips inward and jerked her whole body away, she put her hand over her mouth and stood up.  
"Its time to go home now." She blurted out. Octavio had almost fell over the edge of the tower, he was so taken aback by her abrupt reaction. Instantly a feeling of guilt and embarrassment loomed over his whole being. To have been rejected like this, it was so humiliating to him.  
" Che- I'm-I-" the words were fumbling out, trying to conjure up a full sentence but it didnt seem to come out. Ajay had rubbed her temples with her fingers and tightly shut her eyes, trying to make the tears fade away but some managed to fall down her pretty face. Octavio felt much worse seeing her in great pain like this, he had jumped to his feet and reached out to her trying to comfort her. However, she had shoved him away and threw his coat on the floor.

" I came here looking for a friend and ya try to come on to me like a horny dog? What is ya problem?!" She was shouting now. Her back was turned away from him still, she felt so betrayed and hurt.  
"Ajay, por favor- I didnt mean anything! I just... I just..." he was fumbling again. He picked up his coat and slid it back on his arms. He couldn't bare to look her in the eyes, he felt ashamed.  
"Ya drunk Silva...ya not yourself..." she had turned her focus back to him. The man before her was shrunken into himself, his head was lowered and his shoulders were haunched. It was pathetic and pitiful to her, which is why she couldn't stay mad for some reason. There was always a soft spot for him in her heart, she did deeply care for him more than anyone she knew. But this, what almost happened she wasnt she prepared for. At least... not yet. She had slowly reached out to him, and wrapped her hands around both of his. Both of her hands cupped his, and she gave them a comforting squeeze. This gesture had made Octanes nerves calmer, he gave her a squeeze back but still couldn't meet her peering eyes. He watched her small delicate hands around his, they looked like they fit so perfectly together. She sighed and touched his forehead with his. 

"Silva...I will always have a place for you inside my life. I... I love ya, but ... I cant do this. Not like this..." she whispered. She pulled away and kissed the top of his forehead before pulling up his mask and rubbing his cheek. He leaned into her touch and felt so safe but so guilty.  
"Come on Silva, I'll drive us home." She looped her right arm into his left and lead him to the edge of the tower.  
"Can that gravity thing take us down?" Octane nodded and pulled out the device from his pocket once more, he threw it down the side tower and the two had leapt off. They descended slowly, Octavio was holding onto his friend tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall. As soon as they made it down, they had traveled back to their trident but this time Ajay took the wheel. 

The ride home was short and very silent, Octane was slumped in his seat trying to fight sleep. He did have a few to many drinks at the party tonight, he loved to drink. He always was aware of himself even when he was drunk, he knew what he was trying to do. When he saw Ajay tonignt, how beautiful she looked he felt so enamored by her. He had been in love with this woman for as long as he could remember, it wasn't to long ago that he was able to finally realize that. If tonight had gone better, perhaps he would have finally confessed his feelings for her. But no, he had to fuck it up and come on to her like a creep he thought to himself.

He never wanted to make her feel like that, he loved her too much. He had hoped that she had felt the same, but he was sadly mistaken or so he thought. Ajay had pulled up to his home a few minutes later and jumped out of the car. She helped him out as well, having his arm slung over her shoulder they walked over the the front door. At this point, lifeline could feel the alchohol she consumed all night starting to take its greater effects. It was becoming harder to walk and concentrate, luckily Octane had the door opened and the two stumbled inside. 

"Just throw me on the couch chica, I'll be fine from here." Octane pointed to the sofa in the corner of the room, lifeline was still hanging on to him but was having difficulty getting across the room. The whole house was trashed, there was old food containers thrown everywhere and piles of clothes scattered around the floor. His video games had been tossed lazily over the floor by his entertainment center, it was very batchelorpad like. It reeked of sweat and spoiled milk inside which made Ajays nose scrunch in disgust.  
"God damn Silva, ya think ya could hire a maid to clean up this shit with all the money ya get from those stupid stunts?" She was kicking all the piles of junk out of her way while stumbling all over the place. Finally, she had tossed the slender man onto the sofa and dusted herself off.  
"Jesus Silva, ya are a handful..." she snickered. Octavio threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling pretty dazed out. 

"Hey chica, before you go do you think you can help me out and yank off these bad boys? They ache after awhile." He had lifted up one of his metallic legs and waved it lazily. Lifeline grunted but obliged to his request. He left a tool box close by his sofa so she had sat down on the ground in front of him. She reached inside of the large green box and pulled out the wrench to unlock his legs from his knees. She carefully undid the bolts for each knee and set aside them aside nicely on the floor. 

"Ahhhhh gracias hermana." He stretched out his nubs and rubbed the inside of sore thighs. Lifeline had stood up, but instantly felt nauseous. She was wobbling and struggling to concentrate on staying aware but the more she tried to think the more nauseous she felt. Octane could see how difficult it was for her to stand, so he grabbed her hand and gave her slight pull.

"Aye Che, looks like you cant drive home anymore. Quédate la noche conmigo mi amor..." His grasp was loose and light on her hand. She looked towards the door and felt dizzy, she knew she couldn't make it. Ajay wavered at the idea of spending the night here, but it would be unsafe if she would leave now. 

"I promise no funny buiness Che, I don't want you to hurt yourself by trying to get home. Just stay aqui until you sober up, bien?" Octane had pulled her arm, trying to get her to lay on the couch with him. The pull on her arm managed to make her lose balance and she had fallen onto his lap. Their faces were inches apart again, Lifeline was straddled on his thighs and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She didn't realize that her that her little space buns had been coming undone and now her thick red locks has fallen down her back. It was rare to see Ajay with her hair down, he thought she looked like a angel. 

Octane held his breath and moved his hands as far off to the side to avoid touching her. He didnt want to fuck up anything with her again. Ajays addled eyes blinked slowly, she was watching the man beneath her carefully. His eyes were so lively and scruffy green hair fell against his forehead. He was very handsome, she thought. The familiarity of his face brought her great comfort and a warm feeling deep within her chest. The longer she looked at him, the more she wanted to be closer to him. She was playing with his hair by moving it out if his face, and then discarded his goggles that were sitting on his forehead. 

"Thought' ya said no funny buiness huh Silva?" She cooed sweetly. The man's eyes widened and his face flushed with nervousness.

"Che, I'm so sorry I didnt-" he was interrupted mid sentence as Ajay pulled down his face mask and press her lips against his. Ajay cupped his face with her palms and pressed herself deeper into his mouth. Tavi was hesitant for a second but quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.Strong hands found their way down the smalls of her back and her hips, Octane squeezed her tightly and pressed himself deeper into her simultaneously. Both of their hearts were racing as their lips danced with each other sloppily. Their embrace only lasted a few minutes more before Ajay had began pressing her lips against Octavios sharp jawline and leading a trail of kisses to his neck. Octanes breath hitched as he felt her teeth graze against his collarbone, his nails sunk into her hips and pressed her down harder onto his waist.

"C-che-" he gasped. He could feel a sore tightening sensation under his belt starting to bother him as Ajay continued to smother him in kisses. Lifeline could feel the pressure in his pants and began to caress his lower abdomen with her delicate fingers. Her fingers fiddled with the bottom of his top to get under and feel his bare skin. She could feel his soft fuzz of his hair trail down all the way to his crouch, she started to fiddle with his belt buckle. As much as Octane wanted her to touch him, for them touch one another he wouldn't allow himself to take advantage of his vulnerable friend again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her it above shoulder, this grabbed her attention and she had pulled away from the crook of his neck. 

"Let's go to sleep Che, it's late." He was panting because he felt to anxious and aroused all at once. As much as he wanted them to continue, he knew she would hate him and herself if it happened like this.  
"Come on, let's just lay down for now chica." He had slid himself away from under her and adjusted himself next to her.

"Just rest your head on me for a bit..." he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to his chest. She yawned and nuzzled her head into his chest while sliding her hands on his stomach. The feeling of her soft hands drove him crazy, at this point the blush on his face would be permanent. He took a few deep breaths and ran his fingers through her locks to calm down. Eventually she ended up falling asleep on him, which gave him some relief because now this terrible night would be over. He continued to run his fingers through her hair and even rub her back slowly. It felt like hours that he was doing this, all he did was watch her sleep and admire her beauty.

This man was in love with her and he knew that for a fact. He would kill for her, even die for her in a heartbeat but he couldn't tell her that...not now. Even if he couldn't be with her, he was content with having her in his life, for her to be his lifeline. For now at least, he would be the friend she needed and make sure she was ok. There was a 50/50 chance that she would remember what happened, since the woman was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Eventually Octavios hands stopped wandering down her hair and wrapped around her waist, he pulled her closer and rested his chin on to her hair. She smelled like lavender and vanilla, very soothing to him which was his last thought of the night and then he drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeline has dreams of past memories and Octane had a hard time being honest

"Wait for me Tavi! Ya to fast!" Little Ajay could barely keep up her with speedy friend. The two children were running away from the Olympus security because Octavio had let his rabbit Navidad run about during one of his father's huge party. His father's company, Silva Pharmaceuticals had a major breakthrough in discovering a new vaccine for a alien disease that had been the cause of mass pandemic around the universe. It was a great celebration held for his family and a great honor one would think? Well, not to a 12 year old adrenaline junkie like the young Silva himself. He had seen that at this party there was a elaborate dinner table full of decorative hoops, fountains and large ice sculptures as table centerpieces. Instead of a dinner table, he saw it as a perfect miniature obstacle course for his beloved pet. There's no need for more explaining to figure out what happened next, as soon as the chaos erupted Octavio had bolted out of the crime scene along with his two accomplices. 

Ajay had tried to be the voice of reason and make him stop his mischievous behavior but the best she could do was convince him not to set the hoops on fire. She had agreed to be lookout and find a escape route for them for when everything went wrong. Things did go very, very wrong and his bunny managed to knock down 2 tables and a few party guest. His father was so outraged he had commanded his security crew to catch this child and his pet. Octavios hand was wrapped tightly around Ajays wrist and his other holding his bunny. They exited out a back entrance but found that there were 10ft high walls surrounding the outside. 

"Crap! What are we gonna do now stupid?" Ajay had pushed his back harshly and was frantically searching for somewhere to hide, but all there was were walls surrounding them.  
"Dont worry Ajay! I have a plan!" Octavio had reached in his little blue suit pocket and threw out a hexagonal device. It was a rickety old shape that expanded and was covered in springs.  
"What the heck is that?!" Ajay had tapped her foot on the edge of it.  
"Its a new project I'm working on! I call it a jump pad! It will help us jump over this wall, I'll explain later. You have to go first!" He pointed to the little hexagon. Ajays eyes widened in fear at the junky looking device. There was no way she was trusting that thing to bounce her over a wall that high. 

" I dont want to! What if we get hurt?" She whined. Octavio rolled his eyes and stood on the center of the shape.

"Come on Che it will be ok! I promise, we need to get out of here. You'll get in more trouble than I will if we dont!" Ajays parents were way more stricter with her than Octavios dad ever was, mostly because he didnt care enough what he did to him. There was shouting coming from the inside of the building getting closer, to where they were. Ajay hesitated, she knew he was right and didnt want to get in trouble. Without a second thought, she had taken a few steps back and got a running start. She had leaped into the air a few feet above the wall very fast, she let out a loud scream while flailing her arms around. Her friend wasnt to far behind her, he had bounced right after and had been screaming joyous words. 

" PLUS ULTRA!" Octavio had pumped his fist in the air happily as the two crash landed in some hedges behind the wall. The poofy yellow gown that Ajays parents made her wear was covered in dirt and had gotten torn by the branches in the bushes.  
"Ow...." Ajay had pulled her little body out of the bushes and plopped onto the grass with a hard thud. She was covered in scratches and bruises, but luckily nothing was broken. 

"Silva? Where ya at?" She had stood up and looked through all the hedges for her friend. His head popped out from the bushes a few feet away, he waved his arm out for help because he couldn't pull himself out. Ajay rushed to his aid and grabbed his arm, trying to yank him out. After a few tugs, she managed to drag the rest of him out and saw that his leg had been limp.  
"Oh no! Are ya ok Tavi?!" She touched his leg but he yelped and yanked it away.  
"Ay! Careful Ajay, that hurts!" He rubbed his calf and winced.  
"At least its not broken, do ya think ya can walk?" Octavio had been able to stand up but it hurt a lot to move around.  
"Ya...I'll be fine, at least Navi is bien!" He had lifted his jacket to reveal his little bunny had been hiding in his vest safe and sound. Ajay smiled at the little white puffball and gave him a nice pat on his little head. 

"Good boy!" She giggled.  
" Hey! Where did those brats go?!" There was a deep voice shouting from the other side of the wall. Ajay and Octavio looked at one another simultaneously and bolted as far away as they could, snickering and joking along the way. When they finally got to a safe spot out to a park bench, they had sat down and panted from exhaustion.  
"I think we lost them." Octavio puffed out, his chest heaving hard. Although he was injured he still was able to keep up with her. 

"Ya gonna be in so much trouble when they find ya Silva." Ajay groaned. Both of their heads were leaned back against the bench, they were looking at the stars above.  
" Meh, it was worth it!" They both laughed for a few moments, they were so happy that they left that snooze of a party.  
"Is ya leg ok Silva?" Ajay leaned up and looked at his leg, his left pant leg had tore off in the bushes and revealed a large bruise the size of a baseball on his calve. He rubbed it gentle and shrugged.  
"Its fine Ajay! You worry to much chica, besides if could have been a lot worse!" Ajay rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch to his arm.  
"One of these day Tavi, ya gonna loose those legs of ya's if you keep jumping like dat."

Octavio pulled out Navi from his coat and held him up with both of his hands.  
"Nahhhh, Navi is always protecting me Che! He makes sure nothing to bad happens to me!" The little bunny was brought to Ajays face, his little whiskers tickled her nose which made her giggle.

"Oh really? Whys that?" She has picked up the bunny from him and held him like a baby, rocking him back and forth while she petted his ears. 

"Don't you know hermana? Rabbits are lucky, especially their feet! As long as we have him, we will be ok." Tavi had given his pet a scratch to the chin and smiled. 

"A lucky rabbits foot huh? How silly..." Ajay looked at the small creature and felt happy. 

"With a face as cute as yours, it's no surprise ya lucky huh Navi?" Octavio and Ajay both laughed and gazed up at the night sky above them.  
_________________________________________

There was a bright stream of light coming in from a slightly open curtain that hit Lifelines eyeline perfectly. The light had become a annoyingly hard thing to ignore, she had winced her eyes a few times before blinking them open. She took a deep breath and and looked around the dirty room. She was still at Octanes house? The air was cold and dry inside room, you could see all the dust particles floating around from the streams of light escaping out of the window. The hue of greens and yellow surrounding her was pretty comforting and relaxing despite how dirty everything else was around her. A hot breath had blew on the back of her neck and quiet snore that vibrated the back of her ear. She froze for moment, she could finally feel the weight of the other person behind her wrapping himself around her body. Octanes arms had wrapped around her waist and his head into the crook of her neck. His nubs had been in between her thigh and the other on top of her hip, and in between his private regions she could feel a half erect member pressing against her lower back. A deep shade of red spread across her face when she realized the position she was in. Her back tried to arch away from his body, but that only caused her behind to run against his member even more. 

"Mmmm che..." Octane and whispered in a deep sleepy voice into her ear and tightened his grip around her waist. Lifeline had became so flustered and rolled off the couch, taking both of them on the ground. The abrupt crash had awaken the man below her now, he groaned and stretched his arms out on the floor. Ajay managed to scoot away swiftly and brushed off her lap. 

"Ah, Buenos dias hermosa" Octane had pulled his body back onto the couch with his arms and cracked his knuckles. Ajay remained on the floor, still trying to compose herself from the embarrassing scene. Lifeline cleared her throat and began to put her hair back into her iconic space buns. 

"Good morning Silva, uh... what am I doing here? I could ave' sworn I went home..?" She looked around pretty dazed and confused. This had surprised him, did she really not remember anything from last night?  
"Uh no? You got muy borracha last night and crashed here. Do you really not remember anything from the other day?" He asked. Ajay tried her best to recall the events of last night, but up until the party everything was a blur. 

"Hm, I dont remember anything since after the party. Did something else happen after that?" Her innocent eyes shone brightly into his. He clenched his fist and looked away, he wondered what would happen if he had told her what really happened.

"Nope! I drove us here and we went to sleep, nothing to exciting after that if I'm being honest." He lied through his teeth. This was his chance to make this all disappear, it's not like anything really happened right? Things could go back to the way they were and this whole kiss fiasco could be forgotten. He worried if he had told the truth, she would avoid him or not want to be his friend anymore. So for now, he would keep his mouth shut and act like nothing ever happened. For the sake of his friendship, it was better this way or at least that's what he thought. Eventually he would tell her, but not anytime soon or maybe even not at all. 

Ajay had stood up to fast and felt a massive migraine in the left side of her head. She winced in pain and rubbed her forehead. 

"Ugh...I dont remember drinking so much? Guess I did go a lil crazy huh Silva?" She joked. Octane gave a nervous laugh and nodded. 

"At least ya were there to keep an eye on me, I can always trust my Tavi." Octane's heart sunk into his stomach and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. 

"Uh si,si... you should probably start heading home Che, I know you must want to change out of those clothes." He pointed to her tore up blue dress which was ruined beyond repair. She had held the ends of her gown and sighed, out of all these dresses this one was her favorite. She was disappointed that her nice outfit got sullied but it was just a dress. 

"Yeah... I guess I'll be on my then." She had made her way to the door and picked up the keys for her trident hanging up on a rack on the wall. 

"Thanks for being a good friend Tavi, I love ya..." she had given him a friendly wave before leaving the household. Octane sighed deeply and sunk his face into his palms. He felt so anxious and shameful, eventually he WILL tell her when the time is right of course. The stench from his body had started to become more apparent to him that it even made him gag. It was time for this smelly man to bathe himself, so he had started to scoot his way over to his washroom. He didnt want to bathe with his legs on because it was uncomfortable, he started the water and turned it on to the highest temperature. Only the extreme things in life for this man. After a few minutes, the restroom had steamed up the whole areas which was his signal to hop in. Octane ironically had a stand in shower eventhough he hardly ever bathed or had his legs on when he did. He opened the door and sat on the floor, he let the blazing hot water wash down his back to heat his body up. The hot water made him less tense and eased his mind, all he wanted to do was sulk and not think about Ajay. 

Ajay.

The thought of her beautiful name had made his heart melt and his stomach flutter. She was so kind, smart and tough. The thing he loved most about her was her badass attitude and the way she always had his back. He admired the very ground she walked on, the air that she breathed;she was a goddess. He never had a lot of female figures in his life considering his father was in and out of relationships with his assistants. Octavio never did see a healthy relationship between two people, but he knew when he was with her it felt right. His mommy issues really fucked him up, Ajay was the only consistent woman in his life that somewhat took care of him and he was instantly smitten.

There was so much more he could say about her. The way her eyes squinted almost shut when she laughed so hard, or the way her red buns bounced atop her head when she ran in the outlands. The way her hips popped when she wore her cargo pants and her midriff crop top or how toned and strong her arms were. She had a nice slim waist, a strong deep neck, feminine delicate breast...Octane had felt a hard ache in the pit of his stomach. He looked down and noticed his hard cock resting over his belly button. Octane had a fair sized member, about 6-7inches when fully erect and pretty thick. His cock twitch with excitement the more he thought about Ajay, he knew this was wrong but he couldn't help himself. 

His erection had become painful and sore, the only way to make it go away is if he had taken care of himself. He was all alone and no one would be here to judge his private thoughts. Instinctively, he grabbed his cock with his long hands and gave his shaft a good squeeze. He moaned softly under his breath, and began to move his hand up and down his shaft. 

"Fuck..." he moaned, he rubbed his thumb around his pink tip and continued to add more pressure to his grip. All he could think about was how she grinded her sexy wide hips against his cock. How hot her breath felt and how sweet her lips tasted was the only thing getting him going, god she was so pretty. His pace picked up faster and he began to buck his hips into his hands.

"Oh Che-Fuck me!" He moaned and fucked his hand as hard as he could. After a few more seconds, he had finally busted a full load all over himself and his hand. His seed had splattered all over his abs but were quickly washed away by the hot shower water. He took a few moments to compose himself and then washing his body off with soap and a loofah. It only took him 10 more minutes to completely scrub himself down and dry his body off with his scruffy white towel. He had left his bathroom and picked up a somewhat clean pair of underwear from a pile of clothes in the living room. 

He made his way back to the couch to attach his legs back to his body. He hated scooting around to much and wanted to walk already. He sat on the couch and took his tools out to screw his legs back on, as he was doing so he heard a loud bang on his front door. He looked over and waited to see if anyone would respond. The knocking got harder and louder but this time there was a deep voice yelling from outside.

"Octavio Silva, this is Hector Uribe from Silva Pharmaceuticals open up! Your father sent me." Hector? Octane hadn't heard that name in years, he didnt talk to his father much but he knew this was his right hand security guard. Octane quickly tried to put on his other leg and the banging became louder. 

"Ay cállate la boca ya hijo de puta!" He swore under his breath. He was still in his boxers but ungracefully skipped his way to the front door. He swung it open and was met with a tall dark man, his eyes were a cold blue and his curly hair slicked back. He wore a fine black suit and a bunch of wires in his ears. 

"Hola Hector, long time no see ya?" He leaned against the door frame and gave him a finger gun casually. By the looks of it, the man was not impressed and didnt give him a reaction. The silence between them was awkward and there was nothing more Octavio hated than being still and awkward silence. 

"Sooooo... what can I do for ya amigo?" He chuckled nervously. Hector had reached into his suit and pull out a dark red envelope with a golden seal on it. 

"Its from your father, its urgent. Be at this address by tomorrow night or else." He had handed the smaller man the envelope and then turned around gracefully, making his way to the fancy black vehicle in Octanes driveway. 

"Also put some damn clothes on brat, your father would be so embarrassed to see you like this." Hector had yelled out before getting into the car and speeding off without a trace. Octane had cringed and slammed the door, he hated that stupid body guard. He knew that man his whole life and he was a big party pooper in his eyes. Octane had gone back inside and looked at the fancy crimson letter in his hands. The golden seal on the front was of 2 syringes, the logo for the Silva company. He was wary of opening the scary looking envople, there was only one reason he ever heard from his father like this. It was either blackmail, or him trying to make a deal with his son since Octavio was the next in line to take over the company. 

He had opened the letter carefully and out slid a cream colored paper with typewriter print. There was a address on the top of the letter and a few words at the bottom with his father's signature. 

'I know about her. We need to talk, be here or else.- S.Silva' 

A deep feeling of dread stabbed his heart and a huge weight on his shoulders. He wasnt sure what this letter meant, but he figured it could only be about Ajay. What did his asshole father want with her? Octavio had to find out, for the sake of her safety. He would do anything for her, even talk to his stupid father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of taking a very dramatic turn for this fic and have lots of ideas! There will be lots of drama, smut and sadness in the next chapters coming so buckle up! Make sure to leave a comment if you have any suggestions or comments


	3. Silva Pharmaceuticals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late updates, with Christmas coming up this week I have very busy with work and gift wrapping so im pretty occipied! I appricate all the kudos and comments on my works! After the holidays I promise chapter updates will be much faster. Also, for those of you who follow the Apex lore, check out the offical Apex Legends twitter, the realsed a few more pages just for Octane this week! This will also be contributing to the story so make sure to check it out!

Octane never had a good relationship with his father ever since he was 18. His father had always wanted to pass on the Silva legacy on to his one and only child in hopes that he would improve the company and carry it on. However, Octavio was never interested in the whole business world that his father presented him and constantly tried to enforce his views on to him. He was more of an adrenaline junkie than a businessman, he loved the rush and excitement of doing the dangerous stunts he pulled off, no matter how self destructive they were. When he had lost his legs during that terrible accident, he had lost all fear of everything. He figured if he could blow off his own limbs, there was nothing in the world that could fuck him up. 

It wasn't a great mindset, especially for someone like him, it was dangerous and foolish but he didn't care. He discovered the stimulates his fathers company made was a great body booster for his stunts so he started taking them whenever he wanted when he was 17. The stimulates took a toll on his body so much that the company had to invent a device that could perform a constant dialysis to make sure he didn't poison his blood. At that point his father had lost all hope and wouldn't even be bothered to fix his son's addiction and self destructive lifestyle. It also didn't help that growing up Tavi never had a real mother to go to for just basic life needs, there was always some new woman the father was with. The only woman he could ever trust was Ajay, she was always there to take care of him when he needed help. He loved her so much and could never repay her for all her kindness throughout the years.

Ajay. She had been around in his life as long as he could remember, their families had been intertwined with one another and had a good standing until the press came out with some dirt on the Che family. People found out that the Che family were war profiteers, they were the ones who made titans and weapons. It bothered her so much that she decided to help people no matter what side they were on the war, because according to her "we're all sinners, and we all deserve help". Octane loved that about her, she was so selfless and braver than anyone he knew. His fathers company couldn't be associated with a family with a history like that or at least on on paper he couldn't. Whatever connections the two families had previously were gone now, the Silva corporation's top priority was self preservation and had to keep a good name for themselves. Octane's father had known that he kept in contact with Ajay since they both participated in the Apex games together, so why would he bother him now? At the night of the party, Octane had been tipped off by a man in the restroom about the mercenary attacks going to strike. It was a man but he never ended up seeing who it was, but he had said it was a message from his father. 

His father was a crooked guy himself too, but he was just way better at hiding it than the Che family. He had special task forces and teams to cover up his dirty work and multiple sources everywhere to get the intel he needed. It wasn't past his father to get his hands dirty himself either, he had killed 200 of his closest allies and friends just to get where he is today. Would that make his father some sort of terrorist? Tavi didn't like thinking about it too much but now he was forced to see his father face to face after 6 years of no contact. Octane had worn a dark green hoodie and some black sweats when he left to go see his father. In his pocket was the red envelope with the location where he was supposed to meet, Octane had a hover motorcycle parked in his garage that he rarely took out since he preferred to run. This location was too far to go on foot and he needed to be on the down low not to bring attention to himself. He had put the location into the control panel on his bike and it pinged the location to an exact point for him, so off he went. It was pretty late now and it was completely dark out, he rode his bike silently all the way across town which took almost an hour. When he finally arrived, it seemed like he was in the middle of nowhere. It was an empty street full of closed broken down buildings graffiti everywhere and trash scattered throughout the sidewalks. He looked at his mini map on his bike and there was a red dot that pinged a location directly into an alley. How inconspicuous. Octane had parked his bike next to a light post and transferred the map's location to his smartphone, then he began to follow in the same direction. It was getting darker and colder the further he went into this deep alley, it sent a shiver down his spine and uneasiness to his head. Was it a trap? At last he had finally made it all the way to the end of the alley, but he was met with nothing but a stone wall.

“Hello? Hey old man I got your message so where are ya? I'm not in the mood for playing hide and seek.” He growled. There was nothing but a dead silence for a minute, Tavi didn't have much patience for waiting. 

“If ya not going to come out then im leaving!” He was about to head out but suddenly a heavy burlap sack was thrown over his head and a 6 hands wrapping around each of his limbs.His body was elevated and his arms were twisted behind his back to prevent him from fighting back. Octane thrashed his body around, trying to headbutt the closest attacker but it was no use, the 3 grown men had his tiny body restrained and held down tightly.

“What the fuck?! Let me go you mother fuckers!” He screamed and thrashed even more, but it was useless. Although he couldn't see what was happening, he could tell he was being thrown into another vehicle. It sounded like a smooth running car and it smelt like old cuban cigars. He could feel the soft velt carpet of the car on his hands, the car started to move abruptly and he rolled up against the leather seats. His back had rammed into the drinking compartment in the car which gave him a pretty bad bruise.

“Dios mio, how welcoming…” He wheezed.

“Oh shut up already Octavio. I thought I told you to look presentable and you come looking like a street fighter.” The deep voice resonated off the car walls. Octane immediately recognized this as his fathers trusted bodyguard, Hector. Hector took a deep drag of his cigar and blew his smoke out in the direction of Octavio. His large hand grabbed the collar of his hoodie and hoisted him up into the seat next to him.Octane still had a bag over his head but the smoke was so strong that it seeped through the fabric.

“Ugh, im talking to my padre not going to a fashion show Hector. Why did ya kidnap me like a fucking creep?” Tavi was clearly agitated by the rude transport. Hector chuckled and took another drag of his cigar,

“Your father wanted to make sure you didn't get away this time little Silva. He knows how indecisive you can be when it comes to showing up to family meetings.” Octane rolled his eyes under the bag and leaned into the seat.

“So where are ya really taking me then? If it's that bad then I probs would have made a run for it!” he laughed and nudged Hector's knee with his. Hector wasn't much fun to joke with or talk to, he took his job and his orders very seriously. He gave Octane a hard charlie horse to his right thigh and pushed his head into the window. This man was not the one to play with.

“You have not grown up at all I see, it doesn't matter where we are going, all that matters is that we show up! Now keep your mouth shut until we get there…” was the last thing he spoke. It was only a 10 minute drive until the car completely stopped. Hector had snapped his finger and 2 extra men had grabbed the dare devil by his arms and dragged him out of the car without much care of his comfort. It was a long walk down a long corridor and then into a spacious elevator, Hector had pressed the button to get them to the top floor of this mysterious building. The higher the elevator went, the more pressure squeezed Octanes eardrums, wherever he was it was somewhere above the atmosphere it felt like.

Ding! The doors had opened up and the bag over his face was ripped off and his restraints released. When Octane had finally been able to get a view of his surroundings, he saw that he was in a large office with ceilings at least 30ft tall. There was a wall dedicated to fine bookcases with lovely classic books, there was a floating dark red pool table and a modern bar in the corner of the room. There was a lit chimney in the center of the farthest wall behind the mahagonny working desk and above it was the Silva family portrait. The rest of the walls were thick windows with a view of a mountain side waterfall and distant city lights. The room was very classy and mancave esq, the smell of firewood had given Tavi a sense of coziness but hidden hostility. 

“I'm so glad that you were able to join me today mijo.” There was a large black leather chair behind the desk, it swiveled 180 degrees and revealed a much older gentleman sat in it, his hands folded across his lap. The man had a dark burgundy suit coat and dark black trousers, his face was sharp and furrowed. He had thick black eyebrows and a full beard with an attached stache. His hair was black with a single stroke of grey down the center, it was slicked back and very well kept. 

“Why don't you come take a seat son, it's been awhile since we spoke…” He gestured to a smaller chair in front of him. Octane grimaced and folded his arms, he was very annoyed with the position he was in.

“Nah, I prefer to stand thank you very much.” he hissed. The senior Silva had given a glare to his bodyguard behind him and Hector had grabbed the little man by the nape of his neck and dragged him to the chair.

“Hey,hey,hey! Watch your hands  hijo de la chingada!” His ass was thrown into the seat across his fathers, Octane had rubbed the back of his neck trying to rub away the painful grip of Hector. 

“ Gracias Hector, you may leave now.” He waved his hand towards the door lazily and gave him a smirk. Hector nodded his head and left the room so only Octane and his father were alone. Octane's green eyes stared lasers into his fathers, he tried his best to intimate the old man but his overwhelming power in the room couldn't be matched.

“It's been awhile hasn't it? How-”

“Why don't we cut the bullshit out and tell me what you want, old man?” Octane had slammed his hands on the wooden desk as hard as he could. Mr.Silva had chucked and opened up some drawers to take out a fancy bottle of whiskey with two glasses.

“You know Octavio, that's the one good thing I like about you. Always straight to business. Now if only you were that way about our company…” he began pouring the brown liquid into the crystal glasses.

“You mean _ your _ company. I don't care at all for that kind of work. Don't make me ask again, what do you want?” he growled. His father had pushed the glass forward to his son to offer him a drink, but Tavi didn't even bother to look in the drinks direction.

“I saw you got my message about the attack at the Che family gala? It's a good thing no one was hurt I suppose…”

“Why would you care? It's not like you've had an issue with people getting hurt before.” he rolled his eyes. Octane's father skoft and traced his long fingers around the rim of his cup.

“It hurts me that you think I'm some sort of monster when I'm really not Octavio. I only want to help you, you're still my son. We have only each other now family wise.”

“Ha! We might be related but we are definitely not family muchacho! The only family I have is Ajay! She's been a bigger part of my life than you have ever been!” Octane’s father nodded his head while he rubbed the bottom of his chin hair. He was stroking it as he was thinking about what to say to his son.

“Hm yes the little doctor. I remember sweet Ajay, I hear she goes by Lifeline at your games. What a clever name, I've always liked her. It seems you've always liked her a little too much don't you mijo?” Octavio clenched his fist and his cheeks started to blush.

“What are you getting at, old man?” his father had pulled out a black manila envelope and threw it across the table. He nodded his head, inviting him to look at the confidential content inside. Octane hesitantly grabbed the envelope and reached inside of it to pull out a handful of photographs. When he looked at the images his heart sank, there were pictures of them together the whole night of the gala. There were even some photos of them on top of the tower that night and worse, there were a couple of photos of them in the living room making out. Octavios blush deepened and he held his breath, seeing these images made him feel anxious and angry.

“How the hell did you get these?!” He threw the photos down on the ground and stood up from his chair. He was furious that his most intimate moments with her had been observed by his father.

“I have eyes everywhere mijo, I can see everything and know everything you do.” he smirked. Octane had growled and kicked his chair across the room, demanding answers by acting outrageously.

“There's no need for that Octavio. I just wanted to let you know that i'm looking out for you. Ajay, she's a nice young lady but she is troublesome…” his voice became deep and serious.

“How could you say that?! You don't know anything about Che!” Octane was getting real defensive over her. He would be damned if anyone would bad mouth the love of his life.

“I understand you're upset about Octavio but sticking around the Che family is nothing but trouble.Do you know why I tipped you off that night at the museum? They were coming after her parents. There are reports from other planets of the family selling weapons to each side of whatever war is going on. Even worse, there are rumors of human trafficking too.” Octane had known very little of the Che family's history but from what Lifeline told him was that they were war profiteers and pieces of shit. She didn't like to talk about it much, so he never pushed her too much about it. 

The war that had been tried to cover was The Frontier War **,** it was a war between the Frontier Militia and the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation trying to gain territory. Of course wars would require lots of money,weapons and other various supplies but why human trafficking of all things?

“What do you mean human trafficking?” Something was dreadfully awful about this rumor, it's not like it was beneath the Che family to go so low to make a profit but to make money off of other lives seemed very dark. 

“The rumors that are going around are that the Che family is helping trafficking prisoners of war to the front lines of the frontier, even going as far to kidnap people from their homes too. There is no clear evidence to back this up, just rumors of course…” As much as Octavio disliked his father, he could tell this was a serious matter that troubled him. The older man stood up from his seat and made his way to the windows to look at the beautiful view. Octane hasn't moved from his spot, he felt uneasy and cautious because he wasn't sure where this was going.

“They've been sending assassins out to kill the Che family, and anyone closely associated. I'm worried that they will kill you too Octavio, and then try to take the company down.” 

“Oh so that's what this is? You don't really care if they kill me, you just don't want them to come after your precious company!” It wasn't like this was new to him, this company was everything his father had and he would kill anyone to keep it where it is even if it meant his own child.

“Why do you insist i'm some sort of horrible monster? Of course I don't want my company to be in ruins but you are my son and I love you. And to prove that i'm willing to make you an offer…” He had waved his hand, gesturing to him to come closer. Octane walked over slowly but kept a good distance between them. 

“I will be willing to give you $200 million if you never speak to the Che family again. Especially Ajay.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black remote with a single button. When he clicked the button the bookshelves adjacent from them opened into a secret safe with loads of riches in it.

“And if you accept, I will personally sponsor your stupid little games and stunts, which I am willing to give you all new enhancements and all the Stem you can dream of.” Hector had come out of the safe with a briefcase, he had walked over to Octane and had opened it up to present him a contract and prototype blueprints of new products. His father had reached into the briefcase and handled the files and contract inside to his son. Octane haad rummaged through the multiple papers and saw advanced new tech for his stunts. His father had always belittled him for his work, never supporting or approving of his dangerous antics but this could be the start of something new. 

“I never did like any of your little tricks you pulled but this, I will give you everything you always wanted. The last thing I need is my son getting murdered because of the Ches and having our family legacy taken. So what do you say?” Octane skimmed all of the contract and it seemed pretty legit to him, but at what cost was he willing to lose his best friend in the entire universe.

“And if I refuse?” he glared at his father. A smirk formed at the edge of his dry lips as he slowly stepped closer to his son.

“Then I cut you off for  _ good _ . No more Stems, no more gear and I will disown you from the Silva bloodline. You're done  _ forever _ . This is your ultimatum mijo. The choice is yours.” his hairy hand squeezed Octanes shoulder roughly and he stared daggers into his eyes. He would never make an offer this serious if it meant he wasn't scared for his company. Octane had thought about how amazing it would be that he could finally have full support of his dreams from his oldman, he could have all the freedom he desired. But would he truly be happy if she wasn't part of his dream? He wasn't even fully sure if Ajay wanted to be a part of his dreams forever. Octavio felt the paper in his hands crumbling in his grasp, he was shaking from all the anger.

“I may be just some stupid junkie to you but how could ever ask this of me?! You want me to turn my back on Che? I-I love her! Im IN love with her!” He tossed the paper back into the case.

“Women come and go, there will be more Tavio.”

“But none like her!” Octane was adamant about his love for Lifeline, he knew he wanted her in his life he could never turn his back on her like that. His father was becoming annoyed with his son's infatuation with this woman.

“I will double my offer to you if you do this.” He snapped his fingers and Hector had brought another case of cash. Octane rolled his eyes and slapped the case out of his hands.

“No way jose! You can bribe all you want but I will never be a man like you!” He growled. His father was visibly upset, his fingers were tapping furiously at the desk he was standing by and his foot was tapping annoyingly. The man had given Hector a nod and faced his back to him. Hector understood and had locked Tavi in a choke hold. Octane tried to fight back but had felt a white cloth getting pressed over his nose and mouth.

“Well that's a shame son, but don't worry I haven't given up on you yet. I'll give you one week from today to give me your final answer. I have no doubt you will come around…” Octane was trying his best to struggle but his body was feeling limp and it became hard to concentrate on being awake.

“I wish I could say it was nice to see you mijo, but I can't even bring myself to lie about that… We’ll talk soon…” It was the last thing Tavi heard before his eyes completely shut and he lost all consciousness. His father was a devious man and he did have a few ways he conjured up to convince his son to accept the offer, but for the meantime he would have to wait for the right moment before striking his plan.

  
  



	4. Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane and Lifeline havent spoken in days and Bangalore goes out for drinks

About a day had passed and Ajay had a splitting headache that wouldn't seem to go away, she had spent most of her days at home resting and just watching TV. Lifeline had become comfortable at home in a red hoodie and black shorts with her hair in a single bun. She knew she had more important things she could be doing, but days like this were also important; recovery. The events that occurred these past few weeks have taken a toll on her mentally, almost getting murdered at the gala, her parents and Octane being himself. When she thought about her energetic friend, she felt unsure about something. Ever since the gala, they hadn't been speaking to one another very much. Octavio had been the one to usually text her first everyday but she's heard nothing from him for a whole day. She had sent him multiple texts but he had left her messages on read from some reason.Something was off. Without much thought she was staring at her phone on Octane's contact. 

'Should I call him?' They didn't speak much on the phone often normally just texting, but whenever they did call it wasn't a good occasion. Lifeline sighed and laid the phone on her chest, she was staring at the ceiling wondering about what he was doing.   
'I should just do it, maybe something is wrong..." she sat up while grabbing the phone off her chest, trying to find the courage to press that call button. It was more nerve racking than ever trying to call him and it bothered her immensely. Her finger finally clicked the button and it started to ring. 

Four rings of the phone went by and it went straight to voicemail. Weird. She tried again and began to bite the ends of her fingertips anxiously.   
"Come on Silva, pick up..."   
The phone rang again but this time for 7 rings before going to voicemail, which meant that he had declined her first call and was now letting it ring.   
"Yo this is the Octrain coming to ya live from the Outlands! Obviously I'm out doing some awesome stunts right now so leave a message and I might call ya back! Who knows? I don't!" The line beeped waiting to record a message. 

"Hey Tavi, its Che! I just wanted to see how ya were doing... I keep messaging ya but ya must be busy. Please call me back, I'm worried about ya... I'm even starting to miss..." she bit the inside of her gums and rubbed the back of her head. It felt awkward to say she missed him, even though she really did. 

"Anyways, just call me back k? Bye." She hung up and slumped her body back into her sheets. She couldn't shake this weird feeling that something else happened the night after the gala that made things the way they are now. As hard as she tried to remember, it was all a saturated blur in her memory. 

*buzz buzz* her phone suddenly vibrated. Quickly, she grabbed her phone to see who texted her hoping she had finally got a response from Tavi. When she looked at her screen it wasnt Octavio, but it was Gibraltar. 

M:'Hey Che, Gibby here! Just wanted to check up on how you were doing? Hope you're well! Are you free today?' She didn't have much planned for the day other than relaxing at home until the next week when the Apex games would be scheduled. 

A:'Nah, I'm free. Why what's up?' 

M:'I'm out getting a drink with Anita at Elliot’s bar and she wanted to see if you could tell her anything about "Creighton Sawtelle". That crazy guy from the party who tried to kill us?' 

A:'How could I forget? lol'

M:'Ikr, it was crazy but good think Octavio was there to save us! That little man is a crazy one!”

Lifeline smiled but then felt a bittersweet feeling, she wished he would have called her back. 

A:’Ya, he sure is...Ill get ready and meet up with the two of ya’s and we can talk.’

M: ‘See you soon!’

Ajay had taken a few moments to compose herself before getting up out of her bed and into her closet. She had picked a casual outfit, a black cropped tank top and some high waisted tactical pants with a cropped red windbreaker hoodie. Her style was teachware, she appreciated all the zippers and straps on her clothing to hold an abundance of supplies while also looking stylish. On her way to put on her sneakers she had noticed her D.O.C drone sitting in the corner of her closet hiding under a pile of clothing. There was a bright red light blinking from the projector that had caught her eye, when she went to go examine the little device, the projector turned on and had shown a message floating in the air.

“NO FURTHER AUDIO DETECTED, SAVED AUDIO RECORDING” 

Ajay had completely forgotten that her device could record and save audio, the last time she had used that feature was when she was singing in her workshop once. As she was going to press the button to listen to the audio her phone hand rang in the back of her pocket, it was Gibby calling this time.  
“Hey Che! Turns out that your place is on the way to the bar! Want to hitch a ride with us? We are already outside!” He was always so cheerful when he spoke.

“Wow, that was fast! Uhhhh ya, just let me get my bag and Ill be right out.” she had hung up and looked back at the little drone.

“I guess I can listen to that later…” She had pressed a button on the center of the machine to turn off the projection and she had tucked it in back to it's corner. After that she had slid her shoes on, grabbed her a backpack and made her way out the door. Her two friends had been relaxing in a bright red hoodless vehicle with sparkling chrome trim. Anita was in the driver's seat wearing a black leather coat with some ripped gray jeans and Gibby was in a casual floral T with some cargo shorts.

“Whats up doc? Why don't you hop in the back and lets get a move on.” Bangalore had lowered her chrome glasses and gave Ajay a playful wink. Ajay smiled and waved at her friends and then swung herself into the back seat. As soon as she buckled up, Anita floored the engine and they zoomed out of her driveway. Ajay felt throttled by Anita's reckless driving methods and tightened her seatbelt. It was only a few minutes to get to Mirages bar, the place was usually slow around the weekday afternoons so it wouldn't be too crowded in there. Ajay had followed behind Anita and Gibby when entering the establishment, and like expected it was pretty mellow. 

The ol jokester himself was manning the behind the bar, making a cocktail of some sort while trying to smooth talk a young woman near by. He had finally noticed the throuple walked in and a big grin flashed all over his face. 

"Hey guys, welcome in! I'm always so happy when my friends come to visit me!" He had waved them over to come sit at the barstools close to him. They had taken the offer and made themselves comfortable at the high end table.

"So what brings you lovely ladies and gentlemen here? Can I start you off with anything? A mojito or whiskey? A Jack and coke, a long island? Or-or I've been working on this new drink I call a 'Mirage-jatwa’! It's a mix of pineapple juice, blue curacao , house made vodka and a spritz of carbonated lime! Do you get the joke? L-like it's a pun on minajatwa but like ya know it's Mirage…” he had given them some awkward finger guns and a nervous laugh. Lifeline nodded and forced a smile on her face, she knew that he could be very insecure about these kinds of things but he meant well. 

“I think we will just start off with a round of beers Witt, and get me a side of whiskey too will ya?” Bangalore had thrown a few bucks onto the counter and folded her sunglasses and put them into her pocket.

“Three beers coming up!” Mirage had reached under the bar to open up a mini freezer and pulled out 3 beers for the trio. Anita was the first to drink, she had seemed very tense at this point you could tell there was a lot on her mind.

“Alright let's get down to business then, Gibby told me what happened a few nights ago at the museum. It's fortunate that no civilians got hurt thanks to you four. Pathfinder was unable to join us today because he wanted to play with his new Marivin friend so you'll need to tell me everything that happened that night. Think you got anything Ms.Che?” Anita had pulled out a small recorder from her pocket and placed it in between the two of them. It had been Bangalore's personal duty to protect all of the Apex Legends, she had made it her top priority. She was a fallen soldier of the frontier war and didn't have much left, ever since her brother Jackson had mysteriously disappeared she was all alone. She had made close friends because of the Apex games, so she would make sure she didn't lose anyone else.

“Right...well I remember that we had left that night to go take a Marvin battery from my parents but they were being assholes the whole night. Tavi had left for a little while and then that's when the mercanieries attacked.He had came just in time before they had got to me. They said they were there to kill my mother, I'm not sure why but it wouldn't be surprising if my parents were doing some dirty work under the table…”She took a drink and tapped her fingers anxiously, she didn't like to talk about her family too much.

“Alright, so can you explain what you mean about your families ‘dirty work’?”

“I'm not sure, I try not to associate with them but I know they have been producing illegal weaponry and providing supplies to the black market. They have been doing it for years but they never got caught so I don't know what is different now?” she admitted. They had always been doing shady shit like this and have gotten away with it but had their bad doings caught up with them? Maybe someone got tired of their family and decided to take action. It could just be a coincidence.

“Does the name "Creighton Sawtelle" have any meaning to you?” Bangalore had taken out a folder from her bag and set it between them, opening the file revealing all the information she collected. Lifeline had flipped through the files and skimmed through his history.

“No one I have ever seen before… it says here that he's an escaped prisoner of war? Maybe something happened out there to him. I'm sure there is a way for my family to connect to this but as far as I know, I never heard the name till last night.” she had traced the borders of his photo on the file. She had never seen him before, but she remembered the look in his eye when he had attacked her. There was so much anger and sadness, it was a look of revenge she was all too familiar with. It had given her a sore feeling in the pit of her stomach, what could have happened to this man to make him so dangerous? 

“I see… final question, you said that Octavio Silva had been the one to come and save you right? It seemed pretty convenient for him to plan something so quickly. I mean knowing that little bastard, he's not to bright when it comes to serious situations like this.”

“What are you implying Anita?” The way that Bangalore had been phrasing herself had Lifeline on guard, it has displeased her to think that someone would speak ill of her best friend. 

“All i'm saying is that Octane isn't too fast on his feet when it comes to serious situations like this and he just happened to come in time to save you when he had disappeared for about 15 minutes beforehand? Can you account for what he was doing for those 15 minutes he was gone?” Anita had grabbed the tiny recorder and held it up close to Ajay’s face, waiting eagerly for her to respond. Ajay had pushed the recorder a few inches back away from her face and rolled her eyes.  
“I dont know Anita! We had a few drinks and then he went to use the washroom...Why don’t ya ask him ya self?” 

“We had been trying to get a hold of him for a few days now but he's pretty unresponsive. We figured you would know about what's going on, you are his closest friend aren't you? He didn't tell you anything at all? Not even after the event?” Ajay had taken another sip of her beer and slammed it down on the bar. This had caught Mirage’s attention and he started to ease drop closer into their conversation.

“ I am his closest friend! He would have told me but he hasn't said anything! Last thing I remember was after the museum he was driving me home but then…” as she spoke she started to have flashes of the two of them sitting on top of a large tower. It was strange that she had not recalled this memory until she had taken another drink. 

“But then…?” Mirage had slid his way into their interrogation and slipped another round of beers for the three of them.

“Sounds like there's a few blank spots there Ajay, sometimes when people drink again after a drunk blackout they start to remember stuff from the last time they drank!” Mirage had playfully scooted another beer with his fingers in her direction. Gibby had laughed and gave Anita a nudge on her back.

“Come on Bang, I think that's enough for today you're stressing the poor gal out!” Bangalore ignored him and looked back at Witt.

“Do you think that's true Witt? If we give her a little more she might remember more from that night? It's important to get all the details we can.” 

“ I mean it works for me, it could work for the doc!” He playfully winked while wiping down the counter. Ajay was pretty hesitant about drinking more, she couldn't handle her drinks very well but she was curious about these new memories coming to mind. It could be worth a shot. She had taken another swig at her beer and closed her eyes. She was trying her best to concentrate on remembering what happened after they got in the car. 

‘When are you going to get tired of saving the universe hermana?’ She had giggled, she was starting to remember them talking on a rooftop somewhere up high. She remembers it felt cold and dry, but he was there to keep her warm? Ajay hummed and caressed the bottle with her fingers.

“Hm, we definitely went somewhere before we went home but all we did was talk about my family… nothing important I guess just complaining./" Bangalore sighed and clicked a button on her recorder to end the sessions. 

"Well, hopefully we can get Octane down here soon to fill in the rest of the story, thank you for your cooperation Ajay."

“In the meantime we should all just sit back and relax! Lets enjoy our drinks huh?” Gibby smiled and raised his beer in the air, inviting his friends for cheers. The two other women raised their drinks and clinked them together with Gibby while simultaneously taking a gulp. They sat there for a few hours just chatting more about life and the apex games. All of the legends had spent time together every now and then, it was nice to have a casual conversation with everyone when it did not involve shooting everyone. 

“You know for the longest time I thought you and that little spaz were dating! I never saw you two apart for so long.” Bangalore had been referring to Octane again.This had made Ajay blush and laugh awkwardly. 

“Me and Silva? Nah we are just close, I'm more like his big sista ya know? It's not like that!” she waved her hands around nervously.

“Oh sure…” Anita had teased on.

“No! I swear… Tavi is the only family I really have. Hes been there for me through thick an’ thin, hes the best friend anyone could ask for…” When she had thought about him, she had felt a faint sadness loom over her. She wished he would call her back, a whole day and a half had passed and still nothing from him. As she thought of him, she pulled out her phone and looked back into their messages, still nothing. Maybe something was wrong.

“Well i'm sure he's crazy about a pretty lady like you, i've seen how he looks at you!” it was more of the beer and the 3 shots of whiskey over Anita talking to Ajay now. Anita is a social drinker and can handle herself pretty well but she does manage to get more comfortable and friendly. Ajay frowned and kept denying it but the blush on her face would argue otherwise.

“I'm only teasing Che, but I will say that Octane really does go head over heels for you in the outlands! It must be nice to have someone so close to him be with you still, even if it's just one person…” Anita signed and took out a photo from her coat pocket. The photo was a military headshot of a broad man in a uniform, his face was stern and serious but his eyes were light and hopeful. 

“Who's that, a boyfriend?” Ajay had leaned over to look at the photo between her two fingers. 

“No it's my brother, Jackson. He's been missing for a few years now and I never found out why… I miss him everyday…” Anita closed her eyes and held the photo up to her chest. Gibby had patted Anitas back comforting her pain.

“Oh, i'm so sorry Nita’, I didn't know ya had siblings.” Ajay had placed her hand over her forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Anita placed her hand over Ajays and gave her a weak smile and one to Gibby too. 

“I had a big family, I miss them so much everyday. All I had left was Jack, but now as far as I know he's gone to. That's why I try so hard to figure out what's going on right now, especially with these attacks. I would hate to lose anyone I've met here.” Anita had always seemed like such a hardass on the outside, but the more you got to know her, you'd realize that she's a caring and loving soul.

“You should really see him Ajay, I know you keep looking at your phone over there.” Anita looked down and saw that Ajay still had her phone out on Octane's contact. Ajay put her phone away quickly trying to hide the evidence.

“In our line of work, something bad is bound to happen and sometimes it's worse than others. I wouldn't be surprised if more attacks are coming our way soon... You should make sure he's ok.” Ajay hesitated but gave her a silent nod. Anita smiled and wrapped her arms around Ajays and Gibbys neck.

“Don't tell anyone this, but I might actually like you suckers…” Bangalore was the one blushing at the moment and pulled them in closer. The three of them had begun to laugh loudly and wrapped their arms around one another. Mirage had chimed into their laughing and leaned over the bar, trying to get in on the group hug. Anita had given him a dirty glare and whipped herself away from the embrace. 

“Well, it's getting late now, it's already 7pm. You guys want me to call you a cab? No way I'm letting your asses drive!” Elliot had taken the keys away from Anita hours ago in case this had happened. Mirage could be overbearing but he was very serious about the safety of his drunk comrades. 

“Yeah, call us each one. I have to go home and catch up on my shows!” Gibby smiled. Nothing much had happened after that, Mirage had called 3 cabs that had taken 5 minutes to arrive and they were all outside. Ajay wasn't drunk at all, just a little buzzed but she knew it would be unwise to drive home herself. She waved goodbye to her friends and hopped in the cab. A young man had been in the driver's seat with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“Good evening miss, where to?” inside the cab there was a control panel in the backseat where you could type in the location you wanted to go. Lifeline had looked back at her phone one last time but still had seen no call backs from Tavi, this had convinced her something was up. Instead of going home, she had typed in his address into the maps and confirmed it with the driver. The cab began to drive and the first few minutes were silent.

“So, is this your home i'm taking you to? That area you typed in is a very good neighborhood!” The driver had chimed. 

“No, it's a friends house.” She was abrupt and short. She didn't care for small talk with strangers asking her where she lived, it was also because she was preoccupied with other thoughts. 

‘Quédate la noche conmigo mi amor…’ she kept hearing his voice in the back of her mind, small bits and pieces kept coming back slowly. She remembers the feeling of hands rubbing down her back and through her hair and the faintest smell of vodka. A fluttering feeling tickled her stomach and made her private area feel warm. She closed her eyes and remembered Octane's face blushing and inches close to hers, his bright green eyes staring into hers. She opened her eyes quickly and quietly gasped, she placed her hand over mouth and blushed. Something did happen, and she was so close to remembering. 

“You ok back there, miss? You seem tense back there…” The driver had moved the rear view mirror to look directly in the eyes. His eyes were cold and off putting by the way he was looking at her. Lifeline had shaken the feeling away and gave the best fake smile she could.

“Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking’ that's all.” she giggled nervously. The driver wouldn't stop staring at her which was making her feel on edge. The driver had only glanced back at the road every now and then but kept his gaze on her.

“So I'm pretty sure i've seen you before in the news! You must be the Apex Legend Lifeline right? I'm a huge fan!” He smirked. All Lifeline could do was smile and nod.

“Yeah that's me…” she laughed.

“Say, you wouldn't happen to know any other legends would you?” the car was beginning to pick up the pace, she could feel the engine run in her feet. 

“Are we almost there yet?”She had undone her seat belt and looked out the window, they were going very fast now, she looked down at the map and saw that he was about to take a wrong turn. 

“Nah, don’t worry, I hear Octane is a legend you're pretty close to? I'm sure he would be so worried if I didn't take you home in one piece. What the fuck was that suppose to mean? Something was wrong she had begun to panic, when she tried to open the door, they had been locked and he was speeding up. Lifeline was quick to act though, she had taken off her coat and twisted it into a strong rope, she had tossed it above the diverse head and pulled the coat rope as hard as she could against his neck. The driver was being strangled and lost control of the car, he had tried to hit her head but she kept pulling her coat tighter. All control was lost in the cab and it had crashed into a nearby light pole. 

The crash was hard and it had knocked the driver out momentarily, quickly she had used the button on the car door to unlock the backseat she dipped. She recognized this neighborhood pretty well so she knew Octane house down the next block, the crash had slightly throttled her body out of place and she felt like her legs could barely stand. She was still close to the car and could hear the driver coming to. With that, she forced her body to run as fast as she could, never looking behind her. It felt like ages before she had seen Octane's front door, as soon as she got to it she had started to bang on the door screaming and shaking the handle.

“Tavi! Tavi! Please help me! Someone is after me!” She banged harder and screamed. It only took a second and Octane had swung the door open, Lifeline had been throwing her body so hard at the front door that when he opened she fell all over him. The two of them fell, Lifeline was on top of a shirtless dazed Octane, looks like he had been woken up from a nap.

“Hey,hey hey what's going?! Are you ok Che?!” He stood up quickly and helped her to her feet, she winced and felt sore all over.

“Tavi there's someone trying to get me! He's outside!” she was pointing out the door.

“What?! Where ?! WHO?!” he had picked up a crow bar that he left by the door and looked out the door.

“D-down the block in a crashed cab… I …”Lifeline had felt nauseous and felt consciousness fading from her. Octane had dragged her to the corner of the couch and ran out the door.

“Stay here! I'm going to kill that mother fucker!” He had squeezed her hands and then sprinted out the door with his weapon, Ajay had fell over on the carpet and fainted quickly.


	5. I See Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Octane gets kidnapped by his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the past couple days I have noticed so many more content for Lifetane and Im beyond excited to read all of it! I want to thank everyone who has been reading my work, I really do love all the feedback! This story will be a LONG slow burn so hang in there! Thank you for all the support and always feel free to leave any suggestion or comments at the end of each chapter! Enjoy:))

Octane had woken up in his messy bedroom in the same clothing he went out with when he went to visit his father the night before. His whole body felt sore and he had an awful headache from being thrown around so much. The Silva bodyguards must have brought him back here after the whole exchange, he hated that he was knocked out like that but nonetheless happy to be home. When he had sat up he had taken a look around his room, he felt uneasy because he was remembering the photos that were taken of him and Che alone. With that thought he sat up and searched his room frantically, looking through every inch in the room. He was tossing clothing, throwing everything off his cabinets and tearing apart all electronics. When he didn't find anything in his room, he made his way to the living room and began to dissect the entire space. He took a knife to the couch and tore it openen to pull out all the stuffing but found nothing. He was flipping over tables and his gaming station, the further he looked into his TV stand he had found a stray blue wire connected to a little black box he had never seen before. 

Octane pulled the blue cord and little black box it was attached to, out of all the messy wires he had connected to all his consoles and electronics this one was definitely different. When he finally got it untangled from all the other wires he could see a small camera and microphone inside the small black box. It was only about the size of his palm but it was definitely some advanced tech from his fathers company. He realized that this was the camera that had taken the photos of him and Ajay, all the angles where it was matched up perfectly. This made his blood boil with rage, how dare his father instal this hidden contraption to spy on him. 

“ Escúchame, hijo de puta! Stay away from me! I will never accept your offer so fuck off, y tu better leave Ajay out of this!” He breen staring into the lens of the box and then tossed it on the floor, then he proceeded to stomp on the little box until it was a flat broken metal sheet. Octane was breathing hard and fast, he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and his hands couldn't stop shaking. All he could feel was anger and sadness, he had always tried his best to keep away from his family but it felt so pointless now. In a fit of blind rage he started to toss all his consols on the floor, smashing his Tv and throwing other various items on the floor at the wall.

He was screaming foul slurs and punching 

the wall as hard as he could. He had hit the wall so hard he felt his knuckles crack and all of the photos on his walls had fallen. The pain had vibrated throughout his whole left arm but he didnt care, he then picked up all the frames that had fallen and threw them out his front living room window. It was photos of him and his father as a child, he always hated them so it was about time to trash them. Glass was shattering all over the floor from him throwing the pictures at a closed window. He grabbed the last frame, ready to chuck it out the window but had stopped when he looked at the photos. It had been him and Ajay on his 21st birthday, it was a picture of the two of them at a rock concert drinking a few cold ones. He stopped all actions and had stared at the photo for a minute. In the photo Octane had let Ajay sit on his shoulders, she was raising her hands in the air with two peace signs and a big smile on her pretty face. Octane had a "rock on" sign with his tongue out and a beer in his other hand. It was a great birthday, he remembered that she had planned the whole day just for the two of them. 

Just looking at her smile had been enough to pull him back from his blind anger, he had leaned up against his wall and slid down to his butt slowly. He held the frame with his hands and rested it on his knees, he caressed Ajays face in the photo and sighed. This mad had it bad for her more than he realized, he was worried that his father might try to harm her because that's the kind of sick person her way. 

*buzz buzz* 

Octane's phone vibrated and he had seen Ajay sent a few text messages throughout the night that he didn't answer, she even left a voicemail. How did he miss that? He had played the voicemail and listened to her calm voice. 

"...I'm even starting to miss…"she paused. Octane's face flushed brightly and he smiled. Although she didn't finish, he got the gist. She was so cute he thought. When he finished listening to her messages, part of him was screaming her name, calling out for her longingly but something was holding him back. The screen on his smartphone kept showing notifications from Ajay but he couldn't move. 

He was afraid.

He was afraid that he could be another factor in her life that was causing her to get hurt, he was worried that his father would try to harm her. Octane had always seen his father as a heartless, cruel and soulless man; he had no doubt in his mind that he had never cared for him even as a child. There were no good memories of them, even if he had tried to think really hard, it would just be a repressed blank that comes to mind. If he could hurt his own child, there was no doubt he would be willing to hurt Ajay as a way to get back at him. He didn't want his father to think he won, and that he had submitted to his deal but he couldn't risk her getting hurt because of him. So for now, he had declined her calls and tossed his phone out the window.. If there were cameras in his home, he was sure that all his devices were probably tampered with too. Octane figured that he wouldn't talk to Ajay, at least for a day or two so he could think things over a bit for her safety. He looked at the picture of them one more time and held it close to his chest, he whispered her name and many apologizes, he had then stood up and hung the picture back up on the wall where it had been. He never was a sap for sentimental things, but if there was one thing he would always cherish it was her. 

The whole house had looked like it was ransacked and it was too much chaos and clutter for Octane's comfort. What would Ajay think if she had seen him do this? Probably would call him a mad man he supposes. He chuckled and sighed while looking at the disaster that hit his home, he was prepared to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Spring cleaning.

* * *

Hours past since his manic episode and he had basically thrown out everything from his home besides the appliances and furniture. He had about 10 garbage bags full of his crap by the front door, at this point he had been vacuuming the whole house. When he was finished he looked over his work and felt accomplished, it was nice to have a clean house every once in a while but he knew this would only last a week before he wrecked it again. It wasn't too often he cleaned, he was surprised that he even had cleaning supplies. Lifeline had been the one to bring supplies over for him, she even did the dishes and picked up a bit whenever she visited because she couldn't stand the mess. She would be proud to see his work, or at least that's what he thought. It was about 6:30 pm and it was already dark outside, he had spent his entire day just cleaning. What a day! He felt exhausted mentally and physically more than ever, it was time for him to hit the hay. Octane had locked his door and looked at the gigantic pile of garbage by his door, it was still pretty smelly but he was too tired to do anything about it. He figured that he would take a 3 hour nap and do it later, but for now he would drag himself to his room and plop on the twin sized bed. The little man didn't need much room, he could sleep on the floor for all he cared but Lifeline had made him get a bed for his room.

As much as he loved that girl, she could be quite annoying like a buzzing little insect in his ear sometimes but he knew she meant well. First his shirt, and then his shorts were torn off his body and tossed without care onto the floor. The boxers he had on were black covered in red hearts, it looked silly but he liked graphic designed trousers. The tool box that had his wrench was all the way in the next room so he didn't even bother to take off his legs tonight. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

Tavi had been standing in the middle of a rolling field of red flowers as far as the eye could see, he was naked and all alone in this unknown place. The flowers were lycoris, he could remember that because they used to be his mothers favorite kind. That was the one of the few things he knew about her even though she wasn't around too much in his life. When he looked down at his body, he could feel the soft dirt between his existing toes and his legs were there as if they had never been gone. He looked at his arms and all of his tattoos had vanished. His hair was a natural wavy dark brown instead of his usual bright green locks. 

_ “Tavi…” _ there was a soft whisper in the wind, he looked up and there was a beautiful crimson stained sky full of fluffy clouds. Rays of gentle sunlight shone through some holes in the sky in the same direction, almost as if they were leading him somewhere.

_ “Tavi…” _ the voice spoke again, much more audible than the last. The wind had picked up, blowing in the same direction as the light, this was his invitation to follow. For the first time in so long, he didn't feel rushed, he had taken his time and traveled up a hill of the flowers. The closer he got over the hill he could see a silhouette of a thin figure, this enticed his curiosity and he continued forward. When he was close enough he could see the figure more clearly now, it had been a beautiful woman in a long flowing dress. Her back was faced towards him, her hair was long and black, it was done up in elegant box braids and her dress of fine white had popped against the deep bronze of her skin. He felt mesmerized by her presence, she had looked like an angel to him and he hadn't seen her face yet.

“H-hello?” he spoke nervously. The woman in front of him had turned around gracefully, revealing that it was Ajay in the purest from. She smiled and eyes sparkled like gold dust, she had reached both of her hands out and called to him. 

_ “Oh my Tavi…” _ she had whispered. Octane had felt the urge to reach back to her, he grabbed her delicate hands and he had pulled her close. She rested both of her palms against his face and gazed into his eyes lovingly. He had smiled back and looked at with so much joy, there was so much he wanted to say to her but he was bad with words. So instead he had reached down to her level and pressed his lips against hers while pulling her waist closer. She had kissed him back and held him close. He had wished that he could live in this moment forever, to be in her embrace and warmth all he wanted was her. Octane had pulled away from her for a moment, just to get another look at her beautiful face. 

She had opened her eyes and smiled at him once more, but slowly her face started to distort into an expression of fear. She had begun to cough violently and petals of the flowers around her had spat out from her throat. Octavio was taken aback and grabbed her by her shoulders.

“Che?! Che, what's wrong ?!” she had been crouched down now, haunching over and regulating the thin petals of the lycoris all over herself. Her hands were wrapped around her neck as if she was choking and couldn't breathe. The pure white dress had started to fade into a dark ebony and her skin was becoming deathly pale. She couldn't stop coughing, she tugged at Octane's legs, begging for him to help. He was frantic and confused, he wasn't sure what to do.

_ “Tavi! Tavi! Please help me!” _ she screamed. The whole world around him had been caving in all at once, the sky had turned dark and the gentle breeze turned into a terrifying thunderstorm. Her voice echoed so much it made his ears ring. The wispy petals of the flowers beneath her feet had elongated into vicious red vines that wrapped around her limbs and throat, forcing body to sink into the ravenous earth. Octane had tried to rip the vines from her arms and pull her away but the more he tried, the more vines would come and tangle themselves between them. She was so far into the ground that only up to her shoulders were above, more vines came and wrapped around her head and yanked even harder. 

_ “Someone is after me!” _ She screamed in terror, as she did so a huge cloud of petals erupted from her mouth and surrounded the two of them. The vines had finally taken her fully under and Tavi was all alone again, but he was terrified. All the petals that had been conjured up from Ajays mouth had been swirling in a vortex around his body. The wall of petals had been closing in on him and all he could was the red fuery. 

_ “OCTAVIO HELP ME!” _ her voice boomed but had been warped into a deeper tone. It was too much, he didn't know what to do anymore . He shut his eyes tightly and had covered his face with his arms.

_ “HELP ME.” _ the voice was no longer hers but one of a familiar male voice. Octane had opened his eyes but insanity regretted so, the red vortex of petals had transformed into the same red suit as the one his father wore. The man had appeared into the vortex and had grabbed Octane by the neck, his father had lifted up his body into the air and started to laugh. Octane screamed, but it was now the scream of a child. Octane was now in the body of a 12 year old again, he was thrashing and trying to break free but he couldn't.

“Dad please!” he sobbed. His father held him up high and opened his mouth, his jaw unhinged into inhuman terror and this time black vines had erupted from his mouth. There was a loud banging pulsing his mind and all he could hear was the screams of his love. He shut his eyes tightly for the last time and screamed. 

**_“ TAVI HELP ME!”_ **

* * *

Octane screamed and shot straight up out of bed, his head felt like it was throbbing and the cold sweat down his face felt like a bucket of water had been poured on him. His hands couldn't stop shaking and he felt so panicked. He thought he could still hear the loud banging from inside his dream but when he had concentrated he had realized that the banging had been coming from the front door. He could hear real screams from outside, and those screams were of a woman. 

“Tavi help me!” he knew as soon as he heard her voice.

“Che?!” he threw himself out of bed and stumbled his way to stand out. He was basically running and crawling at this point, he rushed his way out of the room and to the front door. The banging was loud and sporadic, he could hear her screams loud and clear now. He opened the door and Ajay had fallen on top of him, her weight and force had toppled both of them on ground. Quickly, Tavi had forced himself up and grabbed her by her shoulders. She looked all beaten up and dirty, her right cheek had been cut pretty badly and there was blood dripping down her chin. 

“Hey, hey,hey what's going on?! Are you ok Che?!” she looked like she was in bad shape.

“Tavi there's someone trying to get me! He's outside!” she was pointing out the door.

“What?! Where ?! WHO?!” he had picked up a crow bar that he left by the door, he had left it there for emergencies like this. 

“D-down the block in a crashed cab… I …”Lifeline had felt nauseous and felt consciousness fading from her. Octane had dragged her to the corner of the couch, he had to make sure she was safe and far away from the door.

“Stay here! I'm going to kill that mother fucker!” He had squeezed her hands and then sprinted out the door with his weapon, he didn't care if he was practically naked he was ready for a fight. He sprinted down the block as fast as he could, his over protectiveness and rage fueled his upcoming attack. At last when he arrived at the scene of the crime, there was no one there, not even the crashed cab. Octane had seen the fallen over lightpost and the burn marks of the fuel on the ground so obviously something did happen. He held the crowbar up, ready on the defense in case a surprise attack was coming his way. He sprinted everywhere and looked all over for any signs of Ajays attacker, but he couldn't find anything. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw another larger vehicle loading up the wrecked cab in a truck quickly. Without hesitation Octane had rushed over to the truck and screamed, when the truck had noticed him getting closer it sped off down the opposite direction. Octane couldn't keep up but noticed strange symbols on the truck that he had never seen before. 

It looked like it was a red face, a mask maybe. There were two eyes but the right one had been cracked and it spread all over. The truck raced off in the distance, Octane followed it as far as he could but like said before, he couldn't keep up. He growled and waved his crowbar in the air, he would be ready next time if or when they came back. There was no point trying to catch up to the truck, he had to go check on Ajay. He quickly dashed back to his house and discovered his friend unconscious on the floor where he had left her. Last time he was able to get a good look, she had been in pretty bad shape so lifted her to sit up in his lap.

“Che? Che! Come on hermana wake up! It's ok you're safe now!” He tried to wake her up by shaking her, but it didnt do much good. He tried lightly slapping her face, trying to tap her awake and shake her at the same time. Ajay managed to flutter eyes open for a moment and looked at her friend holding her.

“Tavi..?” She coughed and tried to push herself up but she was weak at the moment and her head fell to rest in his chest. She winced in pain and held the side of her torso, the crash might have been worse than she thought. Tavi noticed her crouching into his body, he had become worried and scooped her up to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned out in pain from moving too much.

“Are you ok? Come on let's take a look at ya.” he carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the closed toilet. Ajay sat herself straight up and lifted up her shirt to reveal her body, it wasn't such a bad mark it was just a giant scratch and some bruises. Octane sighed in relief just happy that her injuries weren't serious. 

“Dios mio Che, thought you were a goner! You good?” he sat on the bathtub rim right next to her and rested his hand on her back. Ajay nodded and pointed to the cabinet under the sink.

“Im good ya hear? Just get me some supplies, I put some in there when ya first moved here. I just need to patch myself up.” Octane obliged and retrieved the basket of medical supplies for her, she had set it on his lap for him to hold while she undressed herself. She had stripped off her shirt and unbuckled her pants, letting them drop to her feet. She had been wearing a black sports bra but some cheekster green underwear, Octane averted his gaze as fast as he could and felt his face burn red. 

“Che! W-what are you doing?!” he studdered, he felt very flustered by the sudden exposure of skin. Ajay had slapped the back of his head and rolled her eyes.

“Oh calm down Silva, I need to clean up all my scratches! Sides’, ya in your underwear too ya know.” she pointed down to his boxers. She had a point, and it's not like he hasn't seen her in a bikini before, so it's basically the same thing right? 

“Help me get the marks on my back, the back of my shoulders hurt a bit…” she handed him a few alcohol wipes and peroxide and turned her back to him. He froze up , he still couldn't make himself look at her exposed body. Ajay had noticed his hesitation and became annoyed.

“If ya going to make it weird I’ll just go…” she was about to get up but Octane quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

“No,no I-I got it…” he gulped and took a deep breath. She had been sitting still, waiting gor him to clean off her cuts on her back. He had finally worked up the courage to look over, and he began to dab the wipes on her shoulders. The wipes had made her cuts sting but nothing she couldn't handle. She had quite a few on her back, Octane had dabbled it clean as best as he could but every now and then she would hiss at the burning sensation. When he had finished, she turned around and took the wipes from his hands.

“Thanks Silva- hey! What happened to ya hand?!” she grabbed his wrist and pulled it closer for inspection. Shit. He had forgotten to wrap his hand up after punching the wall, his knuckles had been roughed up worse than he thought. The man had yanked away his hand from her and hid it behind his back.

“Don't worry about it! It was just from a stunt that's all! Ya know, those grenades are pretty dangerous hehe…”he lied. Ajay had seemed very angered by this, she had managed to yank his wrist back and gave him a hard smack on his knuckles.

“OW! What the hell chica?!” She still had his wrist in her grasp.

“Ya know betta than to play with those explosives ! That's how ya lost ya legs, now ya want to lose ya hands too?” she scolded him. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yeah , like i'm the one who got in a car crash 5 minutes ago! Look at you! You're all beat up like a bruised peach!” He pointed to all her cuts and bruises, but she ignored him and took out a pack of bandages from the med basket. Her small hands had delicately wrapped his knuckles up gently but firm to keep them protected.

“ But I wasn't try to hurt myself, you were…” she growled. This had made him feel guilty for lying, he wasn't going to tell her that she was wrong because he was doing exactly that. She had finished wrapping up his hand and rubbed the top of his hand kindly, this had made his stomach flutter.

“I...Im sorry Che…” he turned his hand and let her small one rest in his palm, their fingers intertwined softly and they gave each other a squeeze. Ajay sighed and let go of his hand.

“It's whateva…” there was awkward silence, Ajay didn't accept his apologies anymore because he never meant them, especially when it came to injuries. They would always happen again and she would have to be there to fix them.

“So what happened? Someone tried to attack you?” Octane asked. Ajay nodded while tending to the scratches to her legs and feet.

“Ya… i'm not sure who he was, I thought he was just a cab driver but then he started to ask about who I was and where I lived. Before I knew it, he had locked the doors and he was trying to take me who knows where. I attacked him and that's how the crash happened.” 

“I see… how are you feeling?”

“Im fine.” She shot back. She seemed annoyed with him.

“Is something w-”

“Why didn't ya answer my calls or messages?” She was straight to the point. He bit the inside of his gums and looked away nervously.

“I tried to talk to ya but you ignored me? Why?” She had her full attention on him. He still wasn't looking at her, which was bothering her a lot. She had reached out to his face and grabbed him by his chin to face her.

“Answer me Octavio.” her eyes were stern and serious. He swallowed the nervous saliva forming in his mouth, he wasn't sure what to say, he never was.

“I know ya have been hiding something from me so spit it out will ya? Im worried about you!” she shouted, trying to break through to him, but he pulled away from her grasp and stood up. She had stood up with him and grabbed his hand again.

“Look hermana, im sorry ok! But I can't do this right now. Im happy youre safe but-”

“Tavi please, just be honest with me! I know something is wrong! Is it because of the tower?” Octane froze and looked back at her worryingly.

“Do...do you remember what happened that night?” he asked nervously. He knew he would have to talk about this eventually but he was so scared that she was going to be angry now, especially since he didn't say anything before.

“I remember parts… I remember ya trying to kiss me Silva. Is that why ya have been avoiding me?” so she didn't remember that they had kissed when they got to his house. He shook his head and yanked his hand back.

“What? No of course not! I was drunk and it meant nothing, I swear!” he lied. He tried to leave the room but Lifeline stood in the doorway of the bathroom and blocked his way out.

“Then why-”

“It's because of my dad ok!” he finally was honest about something. He became annoyed with her constant badgering, he wished that she would just leave him alone about things like this.

“He's been trying to talk to me and it made me stressed ok! Not everything is about you Che! Youre always buzzing in my ear like a stupid bee!” He pushed her aside and went to his room, but she wasn't too far behind him.

“Oh i'm an annoying Bumble bee huh? Well i'm sorry for caring about my friend!” she shouted. 

“If ya old man was messing with ya, ya should have told me instead of ignoring everyone! Me and Anita have been trying to see ya! I shouldn't have to come all the way here just to get a hold of ya Silva!” Octane had plopped himself in the bed and threw the covers over his body, trying to hide away his shame.

“Oh no ya dont!” She had yanked the covers off, but he was hanging on so tight that he fell on the floor with the covers. 

“You are really getting on my nerves Che!” he threw the blanket off and sat back on his bed.

“ I don't care! Just talk to me please!” She crawled on the bed with him and wrapped her arms around his back to embrace him. Octane had felt a warm dripping sensation going down his back coming from Ajays face, he turned around and saw the tears in her eyes.

“Woah, woah,woah, Che dont cry! Look I'm sorry ok im just stressed that's all!” he was quick to change his attitude when he saw her like this. Ajay had wiped her tears and leaned against his shoulder, she held his hands.

“I wish ya would just tell me that Silva, I worry about ya. So much is happening right now to my family. Im so worried something bad is coming but I don't know when.” she admitted. Octane sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a closer embrace. He was scared that she was right, something bad was coming soon and it was going to take her away from him.

“I know Che, I promise I will make sure that you're safe ok? I love you more than anything! We are all we have.” he hugged her tightly and shoved his head in her hair. He kept thinking about that dream he had, how he couldn't save her and how scared he was. But this was real life, and he could hold her right here and now.

“I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I broke my phone anyways…” he joked. Lifeline shook her head and laughed along with him.

“Ya a real dimwitt sometimes ya know that Silva?” they both laughed. Right now they were sitting on the edge of the bed, Octane holding her in his arms as tight as he could. Ajay did feel safe with him, and was happy that they could forget about all their troubles. 

“So what are we gonna do if someone comes after me again?” She looked up at him. Octane forced a smile and rubbed her cheek.

“Don't you worry about that, i've always got your back Che…” he did his best to reassure her.

“Do ya promise?” she whispered.

“I promise.” He held out his pinkie and wiggled it around playfully. Lifeline smiled and wrapped out her pinkie with his , making it an official pinkie promise. It was one of their most scared of promises, they only made it on serious promises.

“Hey you know what? We should get out of here.” he pondered.

“What are ya talking about?”

“You know, like let's get out of this place! A trip just for you and me, somewhere far away where no one would bother us. It's been so wild here, I think it would be nice.” He shrugged. He really didn't want to be in his home for too long, he was worried about being watched by his father still. He didn't expect her to agree but he thought it would be nice to suggest,

“I think ya might be right… let's go then.” She smiled.

“Really? Hells yeah!” Octane chuckled.

“When should we go? Also where did ya have in mind?”

“Let's go tomorrow. I know it's soon, but I have a perfect place for us!”

“Tomorrow? Hm…” she was thinking of all the things she had to do, but she wasn't too busy really.

“Ok, fuck it lets do it.” Octane was surprised at her response but was happy that she accepted. He bounced off of the bed and went into his closet to pull out an oversized t-shirt.

“So it's settled then, we will leave tomorrow morning! You can sleep in my room tonight and I'll keep watch in case those fuckers try to come back ok?” he had thrown the shirt to her, put on some sweats and a hoodie. Ajay had slipped into the oversized tshirt and thanked him.

“Ill be in the living room if ya need me ok chica?” she got out of the bed and gave him a hug from behind. Octane had turned around to embrace her back, and he lifted her above the ground playfully. When he put her down, Ajay was blushing and had cupped his face in her hand. 

“What's this all ab-” he was interrupted by a sudden pair of soft lips on his. Ajay had pulled him down into her and pressed herself into the kiss more. Before Octane could react, she pulled away and patted his cheek.

“I'm sorry about what happened at the tower Tavi, I just want to let ya know i'm not mad… im just not ready yet, for ya know…” she blushed and averted her eyes. Octane was stunned but so happy at the same time. So she did want him back? This could change everything! 

“I get it Che, i’ll be here when you are ready…” he smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks…” she had nodded her head and jumped back into his bead. Octane had closed the door behind him when he left the room and had stood at the door for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happened. He was really in love with her, and maybe when she was ready they could be something more. He had felt more hopeful than he ever had before, but it would have to wait. He made his way into the living room and paced around thinking about her while keeping watch. His main priority now was to keep her safe no matter what, and he was going to be damned if anyone was going to try to harm her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the late update but this chapter is a good long one so I hope you enjoy! I do warn though there will be some depictions violence/angst and other warnings as well. Im not sure how many more chapters Ill do, but there will be a lot of plot relating to the main lore of Apex so I would suggest watching all the animated shorts and reading up on all of the legends lore! Lots of lore will be in here ALSO in the next few chapters there will be smut coming up so this is your heads up! Enjoy!

Octane didn't get much sleep that night, he had been pacing around keeping guard and thinking to himself. There was a lot going on in his life right now, he felt anxious that he was being followed by either his father and/or by mercenaries out for the Che family. You'd think being rich would solve all your problems, but when you have an unstable family it makes life a literal hell. Octane was a jittery and active person, always thinking or doing something physically and mentally. All he could do was think about protecting Ajay, it's not like he didn't have his own problems to think about but he would be damned if something happened to her on his watch. She was still asleep in the next room over, he wanted her to sleep as much as she could to help her relax after being attacked. In the meantime, he had been packing a few things to take with them for their trip today. Octane had a perfect place for them to go, it would just be for a day two but he didn't need much when he was loaded. 

It was about 9:30am when Ajay had woken up, when she sat up she had still felt pretty sore and achy from the previous night. She had decided that she would take a hot relaxing shower to start off her morning , so she had lazily made her way to the bathroom. She had looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how rough she looked, her hair was a mess and her face had been slightly swollen from the cut on her cheek. It bothered her to look so scruffy and worn out, it's not like she had cared much for appearance before but for some reason she had been feeling self conscious lately. She hated these new unpleasant feelings, being unsure and unconfident wasn't her attitude. She thought it would be best not to dwell on her feelings too long, so she pulled the shower nozzle to the highest setting. While she waited for the room to steam up, she stripped off the t-shirt that she borrowed and the rest of her undergarments then undone her bun. The mirror in the bathroom had fogged up completely which was her sign to hop in.

Octane had heard the shower running and decided to go investigate his room, when he had gone he saw Che was nowhere to be seen. Good. There was a large duffle bag in the back of his closet he needed to pull out and shove all his night clothes in, not like he ever folded them! He threw in a few extra hoodies and shirts for Che to wear for the trip even though they would probably stop by her house. As he continued packing sloppily, a sweet sound had caught his attention and caused him to pause. When he listened more intently, he could hear Che’s sweet voice echoing from the bathroom all the way to his room. Che was a very musical person and had a nice set of pipes on her, even when she hummed it sounded angelic and could get the attention of everyone in the room. 

He had found himself following the sweet voice, the closer he got to the bathroom the louder she was. There was steam seeping from under the door out to the hallway, he had noticed that she left the door slightly open just enough for him to take a peak. He knew that it was wrong and she would kick his ass if she caught him but the opportunity was just too good to pass up on. He figured he would make it quick, just to make sure she was ok. It was his job to protect her, and that counted even if she was in the shower. He had crouched over slightly and had used his index finger to push the door open just a smidge so he could take a better look. More steam had poured into the hallway, he had waited for it to clear up before closing one eye and peeking in the bathroom. The stand in shower he had was all clear glass so you could see perfectly through it, the glass however was fairly fogged up and it was a little hard to get a good look. Ajay had her back facing him, she had been washing her thick red locks and shoulders, letting all of the soapy water run down her back. When Ajay had her hair undone, it had a good length to it at least halfway down her back. She was still singing a song, but he wasn't sure which one because he had never heard of it.

Octane admired her slim figure, she was petite but had a divine feminine body. Even Though all he could see was the backside of her, she was still a sight! Her waist was nice and curvy and her hips were thick and strong, he started to wonder how they would feel again in his grip. The night when Ajay had come on to him and sat on his lap came to mind. All he wanted to do was feel her body on his again, she felt so light but strong. He loved that about her, her body was tough and he felt like she could take anything. His mind had been directing into more  _ naughty _ thoughts and he could feel his sweats get tighter. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his hard on at first, but then he had been leaning on the door too much that it made it swing open. All the steam had flushed out of the room and the cold air from the hallway brushed in. Ajay had felt the temperature change in the shower and her singing had suddenly stopped.

“Silva? Is that ya at the door?” She had covered up her breast with her arms and turned around. There was still steam fogging up the glass but since a lot of the haze left into the hallway, only from her waist down was foggy. _Fuck, fuck,fuck._ He had been caught being the weird peeping tom, however he was quick to come up with a lie and he had opened the door and leaned in.

“Oh hey hermana! Sorry I didn't know you were in here, I didn't get much sleep so im kinda out of it right now!” He rubbed his eyes and forced out a fake yawn. Lifeline rolled her eyes and turned back around.

“Ugh im so sure... I'm in the middle of a shower so would ya mind getting out! Ya letting all the hot steam out!” She shouted and began to shiver .

“Hehe sorry Che!” he had waved his hands nervously and slammed the door shut. That was a close one he thought to himself. Sometimes even he was surprised by his slyness and quickness to make something up, now if only he could do that during real conversations. He figured we would try to occupy himself to get his mind off of her, so he went into the kitchen. Ajay had become annoyed with the sudden intrusion and shut off the water faucet, she then climbed out and wrapped her body in the hung up towel next to her. When she left the restroom she made her way back to his room to get dressed, Tavi had left her a change of clothing on the bed. It had been a baggy black tank top, a orange zip up sweater and some black joggers with some text designs going up the leg that said “PLUS ULTRA''. The slogan was made famous by the small man, he had always said it at the end of each of his live streams for his stunts. She had slipped on the underwear and bra she had been wearing the night before under her clothing and tied her shoes on. At last she was finally dressed and had traveled to the kitchen where she had seen Octane sitting at the kitchen tapping his feet impatiently while fiddling with a device in his hands. 

“Whatcha got there Silva?” She had sat on the table in front of him and leaned over his working hands. 

“I'm just messing with these things to see if I could use it to upgrade my jump pad, could be pretty useful!” He had been pulling apart the gravity lift device and inspecting all of the pieces to figure out all the mechanics.

“Ya still have that? Rampart is going to tear ya a new bum when she finds out…” she shook her head and smiled. Octane chuckled and continued to play around with the device. Ajays had swung her legs on the table and took a look around the room. Everything had been a lot cleaner than she remembered, all of his gaming devices had been removed and some of his windows were smashed open. The home looked somewhat bare and empty without all the constant trash thrown around or all his games scattered all over the floor. Even all the dishes had been done and all that was left in the kitchen was just a table and a single chair. This emptiness had made Ajay feel concerned for her friend, he was never this clean. 

“Hey Tavi… Ya do some cleaning?” Octane had frozen up and looked at her quickly.

“Uhhhh yeah! All the clutter was too much so just threw it all out! No biggie!” He flashed a big smile, but Ajay wasn't convinced. She jumped off her seat from the table and stood behind him so she could wrap her arms from behind and hug his shoulders. 

“Is it because of ya Old man? I remember ya said something about that last night.” he stayed silent and set down the device and his little tool. His hands fidgeted nervously and his feet were tapping quickly, Ajay had embraced him tighter and leaned her head into the crook of his neck while her other hand rubbed the top of his head.

“It's ok big guy, ya can talk to lil ol’ me. We are family right?”Octane closed his eyes and rested his head against hers and laughed.

“Ah, don't worry about it Che. Just mi padre being annoying!” He was quick to divert his emotions and he shot up out of seat as if nothing happened. 

“Are you all ready? I have the car all packed so we can head out whenever, I say the sooner we are out of here the better!” He ran to the couch and grabbed her back pack she brought and tossed it into her chest. She caught it and slid it onto her back, she still felt pretty concerned about her friends' very avoidant attitude she had decided to ignore for now. It's rare whenever Octane opens up, but she would have to wait for the right time because it seemed like all he wanted to do now was leave and she had wanted that too.

“Ya… let's head out then. Do ya think we could stop by my place so I can get some things?” the two had been walking towards the door, Octane had been practically pushing her out the door he was really adamant about leaving.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go already! I'm so bored of this place!” he had shoved her out the door and locked it shut, the two had got in Octanes little floating car and he had been the one to drive. It only took a few minutes for them to show up to Ajays house, Octane was a really wreckless driver and had zoomed into her driveway, halfway on her front lawn.

“Silva ya goin’ to pull out the grass!” She had punched him on the arm and shook her head. She had leaped out of the car and kicked the door shut. 

“Ill only be a second!” She had raced inside her home to run into her room. She had grabbed a few clothes from her closet and an extra pair of shoes to bring on this unknown trip. As she was doing so, she had glanced over in the corner of her closet and saw that her drone had been blinking red again. Looks like there was still a recorded message on it, Ajay had taken the little bot and packed it in a duffle bag. They would probably need it knowing Octane's obnoxious self might hurt himself while they are gone, and besides she was curious to see what was left on the audio. When she was done she had locked all her doors and checked the windows to make sure no one could get it. She had tossed all of her belongings in the trunk of the vehicle and got back in, Octane was so excited that he didt even wait for her to buckle up and sped off down the street.

“Silva be careful!” She grabbed on to the car roof handle and tightened her grip.

“Relax pobrecita, learn to live a bit! Life is a little more fun when you're fast!” he smiled. Lifeline finally buckled up and shook her head with disappointment. 

“So when are ya gonna tell me where we headin’?” she was curious.

“I cant tell you yet, just be patient chica I promise that you'll love it!”

“That's rich comin’ from ya… ‘patient’ my ass…” she smiled. 

“Listen it will take 2 hours to get there so I hope you have a good playlist on your phone!” Ajay had reached into her pocket and pulled out her smartphone but when she had opened up the lock screen a notification from Bangalore popped up.

_ Anita: “Hey soldier, you doing all right? Did you manage to get a hold of Octavio yet?’ _

Lifeline glanced over at him and was debating asking him to talk to Anita about the attack, but he had looked so happy that she had decided against it. She didn't want to put a damper on his mood, she knew if he spoke to Anita right now he would be bored out of his mind or pretty upset.

_ Ajay: ‘Im fine, and I'm with O’ right now. Can't talk, I'll be gone for a few days but we will talk very soon k?’  _ She glanced over at Tavi and saw he was trying to take a peek at her phone. She had angled it away from his eyes and waited for Anita's response.

_ Anita: ‘Where are you going? After everything that happened you're leaving town?’ _ Anita was always very concerned with her friend's whereabouts but wouldn't admit it . 

_ Ajay: ‘Don't worry Nita’ I'll be fine. Tavi is here with me and he’ll help me keep out of danger :)’ _

_ Anita: ‘More like the other way around LOL. Also you two alone and going out of town? Make sure to get a room ;-)’.  _ Lifeline huffed loudly and blushed at the comment, Octane noticed her red cheeks. 

“ Que pasó?” he tried to lean over and look at her phone, but she had pushed his cheek with her hand and pressed the screen against her chest, 

“Mind the road will ya? Don't worry bout’ it!” she had corned herself by her door, still tried hiding her text.

_ Ajay: ‘STFU!!!!’ _

She had sent a bunch of angry emoticons to Bangalore and she had sent her a bunch of laughing and kissy face emojis. Octane was looking at the reflection of the screen from her window and saw what he thought was ‘flirty’ text messages.

“Who are ya texting thats so important huh hermana?” 

“Maybe it's my other boyfriend, chill.” she joked, but Octane had blushed like crazy and felt flustered and annoyed. He had sped the car up and started muttering under his breath. Ajay had thought his annoyed face was pretty cute, she did enjoy occasionally making him upset since that was all he ever did. Lifeline had hooked up the aux cord to her phone and had played her ‘travel’ playlist and then threw her feet up on the dashboard.

“Oh relax Tavi, i'm only playing with ya!” She giggled and made herself comfortable in the seat.Octane had lightened up after a few minutes and the two of them had jammed out to the music she put on. For the next few hours, the two had chatted about life and old childhood memories laughing and then yelling after every few stories. It was nice to chat casually like this, they enjoyed each other's company and trusted one another more than anyone. Octane was always observing Ajay, he loved watching her talk and hearing her laugh because it reminded him that there was someone out there who actually cared about him and what he had to say. There was some silence in the car for a few minutes after all the talking, Ajay had been watching the mountains rolling from her window and Tavi was speeding down the road. Slowly the mountains had been shrinking away and a more modern architecture appeared. There were large futuristic buildings and tons of people walking the streets. 

“Jericho City?” Lifeline had been looking out to see the giant highway signs on the exit lane. Jericho City was one of the bigger cities on their home world that was infamous for all of it's nightlife crime but it was hell of an entertainment district. It was also a coastal city that had some of the best sea food and attractions in all of Psamathe. 

“Na it's a little bit further out, but we can come find some good places to get some grub down here!” They had driven a little ways past the city and reached the shoreline, but Octane had taken a secret back road off trail. 

“Can ya finally tell me where we are going? Seems like ya brought me all this way just to kill me yaself’...” she joked since they had been getting further and further from civilization. Octane chuckled and gave her a playful evil glare.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll get to you first before the bad guys do…” He pulled down his goggles and gave her a wink. After a long while of taking the tropical back road, the car had pulled up to a mountain side beach home.

“This is it!” Octane took the keys out of the ignition and went to the truck to unload all over the packed bags. Ajay had got out of the car and looked at this new place she had never seen before. The cliff side beach house was a large dark wooden building with towering windows and tropical plants all over. The cliff side had a mesmerizing view of the ocean in front and in the distance you could see an amusement park ferris wheel spinning slowly. 

“What is this place Silva?” He had been struggling to hold all of the luggage and was practically falling over himself. Ajay ran to his aid and grabbed some of the bags off of his shoulders, wrapping them around her arms and back.

“This is my family's old beach house! We haven't used it since I was like 8, no one ever comes here. My old man forgot about this place, so every now and then this is where I come to get away from everyone!” Tavio opened the door and tossed all of his things into the living room, the place looked super extravagant and expensive to say the least. The ceiling was high and the living room had a huge window to view the ocean, the couches were long and white and there was a plasma screen tv on the stone wall. The kitchen was open to the living room and had white marble counters, there were hanging silver light fixtures and attached to the kitchen was a lounge bar complete with an alcohol stash. The floors were a dark walnut wood and all around them were live plants inside.

“How come ya never told me about this place before? It's nice…” She was looking in awe at the room, it was very spacious and surprisingly welcoming with all of the natural light shining in. 

“Well this is my secret place, but I guess now it's not so secret anymore since you know. Hehe.” he had been stretching out his arms and cracking his neck.

“Come on, why don't I show you around! Welcome you to the casa de Octrain!” he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her around to follow him, she happily obliged. They ran down the corridor and she showed her 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms that we're all huge and nicely decorated. There was a game room setup with a bunch of consoles and pinball machines, there was another room just for lounging and then there was an indoor sauna all of it was over the top. 

“Damn this place is kinda dramatic dont ya think?” She giggled. 

“ You know my oldman is flashy, but check this out!” They had arrived at the largest doors at the edge of the hallway,Octane pushed them open and it revealed the master bedroom. In the center there was a king size bed with a golden canopy frame that had flowing sheer white curtains. The room was larger than all of the others, it came with a 10ft wide TV on the wall and a balcony out to the ocean. 

“This is the softest bed in the entire house! You can have this room if you want!” He jumped on the bed and did a playful little dance. He reached his hand out to invite her to jump with him, she rolled her eyes but accepted his hand and jumped on the overly large mattress with him. Octane had always loved to jump, it made him feel alive and young again. The childlike joy of just jumping on a bed with your best friend in the universe was enough to make his eyes slightly water. Ajay had flopped down on her back on the bed and tried to regain her breath, Octane had done the same and the tops of the heads touched while laying diagonal to each other. 

“This is pretty nice Silva...so what now?” they were staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath. 

“Hm, I was thinking we could go out to park down the beach! Looked like a lot of fun, what do you say hermana?” they had looked out the window at the spinning ferris wheel in the distance. It was just about 2pm so they still had the whole day ahead of them.

“That could be fun. Lets go!”

* * *

They had taken a cab to the amusement park and bought some tickets at the front entrance. The park was built on top of a deck so it would be floating above the ocean itself.Octane was so excited to explore the park he could hardly wait, he had been pulling Che by her arms like a small child. 

“Alright, alright Silva im comin’!” she was being pulled to a roller coaster ride in the back of the park. Octane's method of going through the park was to start at the back and work their way to the front by the games at the end. They had gone on various rides throughout the day, roller coasters, bumper cars, the round up, the drop tower and the evolution. All of the most extreme rides in the park were more of Octanes taste of rides, he loved spinning and going the fastest speed possible. On the other hand Lifeline had trouble keeping up with her speedy friend, her stomach felt like it had been wrung out and her brain was shaken like a maraca. They had just got off the pendulum ride which had spun them and hung them upside down for about 5 minutes, she had run cover to the edge of the doc and bowed her head over the edge. All of her weight was being held up by the dock rail and she tried to keep the vomit from escaping her mouth but was facing the ocean just in case it did.

“What's wrong hermana? Can't keep up?” Octane had been laughing hysterically watching Ajay fall Ill to some silly rides. Ajay gave him a nasty glare and held her hand over her mouth, still trying not to throw up.

“Shut up…”she groaned and slumped down on the rail even more. Octane had patted her back kindly and maneuvered himself under her arm so he could support her body to lift her.

“Oh  mi pobre princesita, come on let's take a break. We can play some games, I could win you a cute little toy or something!” her arm was around his neck and he had been holding onto her arm and her waist to support her.

“Ya… these rides are too much for me Tavi.” she chortled. There was a ring toss game across the ride and it was full of tacky little prizes. There was a worker there casually going through his phone while leaning on the game table. The two approached the game and looked at all the prizes, they all had different sizes for how many rings that got on the milk glasses. Lifeline pointed up at the top shelf prizes and pointed to a fluffy white bunny stuffed animal. 

“Look Silva, it looks just like Navi, it's so cute!” The rabbit was a fair size and was definitely a pretty cute prize. Octane smirked under his mask and rubbed his chin cockily trying to figure out a game plan to win that little stuffed toy.

“You like that one? I could totally win that, no sweat!” He looked at the nearby sign that told the prices for the game. Octane put down $5 for 3 rings and cracked his knuckles smuggly.

“Hand over those rings amigo! You're about to watch a master at work!” the worker put down his phone and reached into a bucket under the table to pull out 3 rings for Octane.

“You need to get all 3 rings on the bottles to win a big prize. And you have to throw them from behind the table, those are the rules. Got that?” the worker handed Octane the rings, which he snatched from his hands.

“Yeah, yeah easy enough! Now watch this Che!” He winked, he had thrown the first ring without looking and it had flown past all the bottles behind the game set. Ajay had put her hand over her mouth and giggled, Octavio had looked over at his missed ring and became annoyed. 

“Ok.. let me try that again!” he tossed the second ring and it had hit the bottle on the very tip but then bounced off. Octane growled and used all the concentration he had left of his last ring, he tossed it as carefully as he could but it didn't even reach the bottles it had fallen to close to the table.

“Tough luck man. Want to try again?” the worker had mocked while swinging a ring around his index finger. Octane dug into his pocket for some more change and smacked it down on the table roughly.

“Hit me with another round!” The man had taken the money and given Octane the rings on the table, he had tried again but had missed every shot.

“More!” Octane was becoming angrier with each round he kept messing up and missing his shot. Octane had spent $70 bucks trying to get those rings on the goddamn bottle but they kept bouncing off. At this point it was embarrassing but it's not like money was a issue for him, Ajay had been shaking her head in disapproval and tried to pull him away from the game.

“Come on Tavi, it's not even worth it at this point. We can just buy another one just like it!” she had tried to tug at his arm but he shook her off and threw down another $5.

“Hell no! I've invested too much, I need to win Che!” Ajay rubbed her temples and sighed while Octane was getting ready to throw his 3 rings.

“Now hold on there friend, why don't you let the lovely lady have a try? Maybe she might be more lucky than you…” the worker had smirked and gave Ajay a flirty look. Ajay had smirked back and laughed at the remark but Octane wasn't as amused as his female counterpart. He looked the worker up and down and grabbed Ajay by the arm and pulled her close to his side, he couldn't help but be a little territorial over her even though she technically wasn't his to have.

“You know I think we should start heading out Che…” he hissed towards the worker.

“Nah, why don't I have a go at it? Come on Tavi, please…” she smiled as sweet as she could. With a face as pretty as hers, she could ask him for anything and he would give in a instant. He had sighed and reluctantly handed her the rings, she had stood in front of the game table and looked at all of the bottles before her.

“Now look at where you're aiming carefully, maybe you'll notice some lucky spots…” he winked and glanced down at the bottles, Octane had been behind her glaring down the flirtatious worker. Ajay had inspected all of the bottles in the set and had noticed that 3 bottles had a small yellow elastic band tied around the tip of them. Ajay smirked and aimed for the 3 marked bottles carefully. She had tossed all of her rings and successfully landed them on the bottles, Octane had almost screamed when he saw her make her shots so easily.

“Wow, beautiful and talented? You're a catch! Or should I say throw...” the worker leaned over the table and handed her the fluffy white toy. Ajay had taken the rabbit and snuggled it with her face, she thought it was so soft and adorable. 

“So you and this guy a thing or can I take you out for dinner tonight?” the worker had leaned closer to her and pointed to Octane. Octane had enough of this clown and was ready to strike him down, Ajay could sense his violent intentions and had held Octane back by his chest.

“Easy there big guy…” she patted his chest and pushed him back.

“Thanks for the offer fella’ but I'm afraid I have other plans for the night.” she had hooked her arm around Octanes and leaned her head against his shoulder. The worker shrugged and went back on his phone accepting her polite decline. Ajay had pulled Tavi away from the game stand and went towards the snack bar, however Octane couldn't shake the jealous feeling he felt over her. 

“Come on, let's get something to bite on and then head out.” She had ordered them two chocolate milkshakes and sat down at a nearby table. Octane hadn't touched his shake while Ajay had downed almost half of hers while they sat. He had felt annoyed that he didn't win the prize for her and on top of that, the sleazy worker had been making goo goo eyes at his girl. Ajay had noticed his silence and grabbed his hand, this managed to get his attention and he looked up at her.

“Silva don't be like that. Ya know that game is harder than it looks!” she tried to lighten the mood with a joke but for the first time he wasn't amused.

“Whatever. This place is boring anyways.” he huffed and pulled his hand away from her grasp. Lifeline had reached her hand to touch his cheek and turned him towards her gently. Octane had looked up at her gentle eyes, they were full of kindness and supportiveness all he wanted to do was melt into her.

“Im sorry Che...I just…” he trailed off, he tried to avert his gaze but when he did he had seen a man in sunglasses staring at them from afar. Octane had focused his attention on the tall figure but as soon as he caught Octane looking, the man had turned away and left the area. There was an off feeling about that guy, it had put Octane on edge.

“Silva?” He looked back at Che and felt protective over her, he grabbed her hand and stood up quickly.

“Let's get out of here. I've had my fill of fun today…” he had kept an eye on the area he had seen the man and went the opposite direction, he was pulling her quite hard and moving fast. Ajay was trying her best to keep up but he moved a lot quicker than she did.

“Hey what's wrong?” Octane ignored her and only went faster. He was looking around frantically to see if they were still being followed but he couldn't see anyone. Octane had reached into his pocket and pulled out a stimulate injector and pushed it into his abdomen, the neon green liquid made his veins and eyes glow bright and energized his muscles. Without delay he had thrown Ajay over his shoulder and dashed across the dock of the park, the short burst is all he would need to get the hell out of this place. The woman on his shoulder had her nails dug into his back trying to keep her grip on him so she wouldn't be left in the dust. 

“Silva what the hell?!”She screamed in his ear but he ignored her still. He had escaped the park and had made his way to the nearby city, he ran down the streets carelessly bumping into people and knocking them down. Lifeline felt embarrassed and tried to hit his back to make him stop rushing into bystanders, Octane had slipped his way down an alley and hid behind an industrial trash can. He set her down softly next to him and hunched his body down to have his body unseen

“Oh my g-” he had yanked Ajay and covered her mouth with his hand while using the oher one to shush her. He pulled her close to his side and leaned up against the wall, still hunched over and hidden well in the dark. Ajay had remained silent but gave him questioning glares and shaking her head, but stopped when she had heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming towards them. 

“Where did they go?Fuck!” It was a deep voice of a man, he sounded tall and heavy set. The man had looked up and down the alley searching for them, but they had kept themselves well hidden. The man was all alone, and there were two of them Octane thought they could easily take him down since it was a 2 v 1. He had looked down at Ajay and she seemed to understand the idea, so she gave him a nod in agreement. Octane looked around them and picked up and bent lead pipe off the ground he found. The two gave each other one more nod before striking their attack, on sync Octane had rushed the man from behind and smacked the pipe to the back of his knees while Ajay had made her way to the front and spin kicked his face. He had been knocked into some trash bags and boxes against the wall, before he could react Lifeline had pulled out a P2020 and pressed it right in between his eyes. 

“Don't move if ya know what's good for ya…” she hissed. Octane had no idea that she came strapped with a weapon and oddly found this extremely attractive. He smirked under his mask and stood by her side with the pipe over his shoulder trying his best to look tough.

“I would listen to her if I was you brother, she’ll do it!” he laughed in his face. The man was a dark earthy tone tall gentleman. His eyes were as dark and pertine as onyx but as rich as and smooth as silk, he didn't look like a threat but he definitely was up to something.

“Have ya lost your way? I can help ya find it.” She had pressed the pistol harder into his forehead and had him up against the wall, he watched the gun nervously and looked back at Octane but he waved the pipe around playfully and shrugged.

“So who are ya?” she pressed harder into his face, the turned his head away and tried to grab the gun but she yanked her arm away and pistol whipped the side of his head. Octane liked this bad cop side of Ajay, he found it very hot for some reason.

“Dont keep a lady waiting amigo, answer her.” Octane had lifted the pipe up and down in a threatening manner, the man was balled up trying to hide his head from any more strikes.

“My name is James Kempt, I am part of a group run by Big Sister. We were hired to follow you and Ajay Che…” he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a mark on his chest, it was the symbol that he had seen on the garbage truck that night Ajay got attacked. Octane had grabbed the guy by his shirt collar and pulled him up to his face.

“Who and what is Big Sister? And what does this crazy lady want from us?!” he held up the pipe to the guys face and was getting ready to strike but Ajay had snatched the pipe away and threw it behind them.

“Tavi no, we need him to talk before we beat him.” She scolded him. Octane rolled his eyes and threw the bastard back down on the ground.

“Listen I can't tell you who Big Sister is, but she is bad news, like really bad news. She was hired by Silva Pharmaceuticals to keep an eye on you and …” he trailed off, looking at Ajay. Tavi was enraged when he heard about this, his father hiring some off brand spys to follow him and Che what more did he want. Octane didn't want to find out or hear any more of this nonsense, he had snatched the pistol from Ajay and aimed at the man's face. 

“And do what?! You're the ones who tried to take my Che from me aren't you?!” he was shouting, Ajay had been taken aback by his sudden shift of attitude and became concerned. She tried to pull him back but he shoved her away so hard that she fell on the ground. The deranged man had started to beat the other uncontrollably with the gun, shouting and swearing as he did so.

“I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me how to live my life! I'm sick of everyone trying to take my Che and i'm so sick of _ him _ !” he had been referring to his father, he couldn't stop hitting the man even though at this point he was down. A pool of tears had formed inside his goggles and spurts of blood from the other’s face stained his lenses, he was tired and so sad. All he wanted to do was take this trip with his best friend in the world to forget about the madness for at least a day, but that was too much to ask for it seemed. His screams turned into cries and he had slowly stopped beating the unconscious man, he had fallen to his knees and tried to control his breath. He was hyperventilating uncontrollably, it was so bad that it felt like he couldn't breath. Ajay had forced herself up and knelt to his side, trying to comfort her distraught companion.

“Silva! It's ok love just calm down! I'm here, I'm here!” she had wrapped her arms around his back and hugged his tightly, Octane had instantly thrown his head in the crook of her neck, trying to hide his face from her so she wouldn't see the tears. It's not like they had problems hurting people before, they had competed in blood sports but this was different and more personal. She cradled his head and held him close for a few moments, but it didn't last long. Someone had screamed from the alley opening, they had seen their bloody clothing and the beaten man on the ground and panicked. Ajay knew this was bad, they would probably get the police or something so they had to leave the crime scene ASAP. 

“Silva come on we need to move!” She had lifted him up from under his arms and dragged him out of the alley, it took his a second to compose himself and come back into reality. They had to get out of here, Octane lifted his goggles and wiped away his remaining years to get a better look for a way to escape. Conveniently, there was a motorcycle parked outside of a nearby cafe and he knew he could probably hot wire it to go without the keys. He ran over to it and broke the control panel open to mess with the tech, it didn't take him long to rewire the system and the engine turned on.

“Come on chica, lets dip!”he had taken the driver's seat and had her hop on behind him, she wrapped herself around his waist and they sped off as fast as they could. Octane had been going 120 mph down the main streets and even drove through some walkways and parking lots to take some short cuts. They had found another secret back road where they had gone up the mountain back to the cliffside beach house. Octane parked the bike at the front door and quickly hopped off. He stormed inside, trying to get some distance between the two of them because he didn't want to face her when he was this emotional. Emotions were stupid and inconvient to him, all they did was get in the way of doing what he wanted and made him feel shitty. 

“Wait, Tavi where are ya going?” Ajay seemed like she was always chasing him somewhere, he was always trying to get away from her even though all he wanted was to be with her forever. 

“I dont know, I just need some space! Just buzz off!” he growled, he threw off his mask and goggles trying to get all of the crap off his face. It bugged him and made him feel smothered and congested, he just needed to breathe. Some of the blood he got from beating the spy had stained his face and got in his messy green locks, it made him look crazy.

“I will not! What the hell happened ? Ya almost killed that guy back there! Tavi what is going on wichita lately?! Ya not yaself!” Ajay had followed him into the master bedroom and then onto the balcony. There were so many thoughts running through his head, he just wanted some silence but she wouldnt stop talking or pestering him with these stupid questions.

“What do you want from me Che?! I can't do this right now!” He covered his ears and paced around the balcony anxiously. Che was not having it, there was something seriously wrong and she was determined to get it out of him so despite his rejections she persisted.

“Ya never can do anything when I need ya to! I'm so tired of having to pick up ya pieces when ya break down! I need ya to man up for once and tell me what's going on!” she was screaming now, being Octane's friend had an emotional toll to it. She had to always be there when he was broken physically or mentally, so much so that it had started to break her down as well. Except he would never be there to fix her when she needed him, it wasn't a symbiotic relationship in this sense. It was reckless and selfish but he could never see it that way because he was too busy hurting himself again, Ajay was just too naive to do anything about until now.

“I cant keep doing this for ya! How am I supposed to help ya if ya can't even tell me anything! Im givin’ ya one chance to tell me what goin’ on or i'm done!” this was another ultimatum he was faced with, he had hoped it would never come to this.

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Ya know what it means stupid! Either you talk or i'm gone! I am not going to keep watching you destroy yaself like this, it hurts too much. If ya care about me or our friendship at all, then you need to speak up Octavio!” she was putting her foot down, this was a long time coming but he had hoped that it would have been under different circumstances. The last thing he wanted was to lose her, but he didnt know how to convey his feelings in general. He had stood there silently, he looked towards the ocean looking for the words or even a lie just to break the silence but nothing came. 

“Octavio ya  _ scared _ me back there. What ya did back there to that man… to hit someone while they're down, is not like ya at all…” she sighed. Octane glanced back at her and could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. He hated that he had frightened her, all he wanted to do was to make her feel safe. 

“Please…” she had reached out to his hand and held it gently. It was either now or never, he knew he had to tell her how he felt. About how much he wanted her and how much he wanted to keep her safe, he still didn't tell her about the deal yet with his father but right now that wasn't important to him. He pulled his hand away from her touch and looked the other way, he knew that when he told her she would probably be upset so he didn't want to face her.

“Silva dont-”

_ “ **I love you.** ” _

“What?” she stepped back and laughed nervously.

“Well, ya know I love ya too but-”

“No.” he turned around to face her, his eyes had been shiny with tears that haven't fallen from his face yet.

“I don't mean it in a family way either... Ajay Che, I am  _ in love _ with you. I love you, I have always loved you and that's it.” For the first time in a while he had felt confident and firm in his words, he spoke from the heart and meant every word.

“I've been in love with you forever, I can't even remember when I realized it but I know for sure when I did, all I could think about was you.” Ajay had a pink tint on her face, but she let him continue.

“It's been so bad since after the museum party and then we kissed… I thought you wanted me back, but I was wrong. I am just stupid and a bad friend to come on to you like that, but thats all I could think about since then…” he turned back around to look at the ocean, the sun was setting and halfway kissing the line where it met the sky. He could see the amusement park had turned on all of it's fun neon lights, they seemed to dance and glitter from afar.

“Our families are so fucked Che, there are some bad dudes coming after us for something that isn't even our faults and it just sucks. Why do we have suffer the consequences of our stupid parents…” he laughed and as he did so some tears managed to trail their way down his face.

“I just want you to be safe. You're the only good thing that I have ever had in my life, you're my family,my best friend… I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you.” More tears flooded down his sharp features and fell onto the wooden floor.

“ I know I have been a jackass to you all these years, but I am so grateful for your friendship but I can't just be your friend anymore…” he turned to her gaze and couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried. Ajay just stared at him with a stunned red face, she wasn't sure how to react.

“I know it's shitty and unfair of me to do this, you said you're not ready… but I cant keep doing this with you either. I love you Ajay, I just thought that you should know that…” he took a deep breath, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his soul, it felt good to finally say it to her. Now all there was is to wait for her to react. He was expecting a scolding, a beating or even her storming off but she had stood there and said nothing. The two had been a few feet apart, just out of reach but neither of them moved or spoke. Octane meant what he said and he was prepared for the consequences, even if that meant her hating him but he couldn't keep it down anymore. 

_ This was it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanted to thank everyone who has this story bookmarked and leaves nice comments at the end of the chapters, I read every single one and love it so much! Please always feel free to make anymore comments, suggestions or even questions at the end of each chapter! Thank you so much :)))


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is EXPLICIT smut, you have been warned. Enjoy!

Ajay remembers the first time Octavio had ever said he loved her, it was when they were 14 and just started high school. They had snuck out to their first party together but it ended up getting busted down by the local police, they had been trying to sneak out from the backyard and hop the fence but a cop had got a hold of Ajays leg. When he tried to yank her down, Octavio had kicked the man in the face and helped her up to the top of the fence. 

“O’! Why did ya do that?! We will get in so much trouble!” she panicked when she saw more police charging them and capturing all the other unlucky kids. Octavio looked behind the fence at their escape and then back at the horde of police coming their way.

“Nah, just me! I love ya Che, get the heck out of here!” he had given her a blog sloppy kiss on the cheek and then tossed himself back towards the police. He had waved them down and made teasing remarks to them which made them pissed off. Three policemen had tackled the scrawny teen and cuffed his wrist behind his back, the whole time he was smiling at Ajay and laughing while they restrained him.

“Tavi!” she was going to risk it and try to help him escape, but another cop had been coming her way to grab the teen girl.

“Just go Che! I'll be fine!” he winked and flailed around while he was being held down on the ground. Ajay had to make her move, so with his reassurance she had jumped over the fence completely and made a run from the house. 

“Hells yeah! Go, go, go!” She could hear his shouting from behind the fence and she started to laugh, she couldn't believe he just did that. She didn't stop running until she got home, she snuck back into her room from the unlocked bedroom window and caught her breath. The next day Tavi had texted her that he did get arrested but his father had paid off the station to keep this off the record. Typical of police to accept bribes from the rich, he would never get in trouble as long as he had the money. He never cared about how bad his father punished him, it didnt matter because he could always get away with it. She knew it was his rich kid mentality but she still thought it was foolish for him to get caught, but she was still curious why he would bail her out like that.

“How come ya helped me out back there?” she had asked him the next day at school.

“Why not? Your parents would have been so pissed! Besides, that's what a big brother is supposed to do right hermana?” he had playfully shoved her.

“Big brotha’ huh? Ya only older than me by like 3 months!” she joked. The two of them laughed and walked each other to class.

“Don't matter to me, we are family now! And family sticks together, I love you hermana!” Ajay had rarely been told by anyone she was loved, even her own parents used the word scarcely to her. When he had told her that he loved her it made her feel happy and secure, she had a true friend. 

“I love ya too stupid…” she blushed and ruffled his brown hair and since then, they had always known that they loved each other like family.

* * *

But now it's different. This ‘I love you’ wasn't familial, it was romantic and deeply rooted in his mind. Ajay could feel the seriousness and weight his words carried when he confessed his true feelings, but she didn't speak. 

“... I love you Ajay, I just thought you should know that...” He had tears streaming down his face, Ajay wasn't sure what to do and now she was the one for the loss of words. Octane started at her and waited for her to say something, but she couldn't. He nodded his head and looked down, he had accepted her response of nothing and walked away back into the master bed room. 

“W-what am I supposed to say to that?” She was still standing on the balcony, she was holding herself and shaking. Octane turned around to face her and shrugged weakly.

“I don't know, I just needed to say that once to you. Im sorry Ajay.” he used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears at the edge of his eyes and cleared his nose. Ajay had nodded and started shaking her hands, she was trying to think but she felt so many emotions at once. 

“So we did kiss after the party? And it wasn't even at the tower was it?” There was a tone of anger in her voice. Octane nodded and said nothing.

“So what the hell happened after that?” she demanded. She couldn't recall much since she was drunk that night, but she had feared that something else happened while she couldn't remember.

“We went to my place, and you were going to drive home drunk. So I told you you could stay the night, I couldn't just let you leave.”

“And then what?”

“Then we went to the couch, and then you sat on my lap and then we…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Did we have sex?!” Ajay felt her heart racing, she had still never been intimate with another person yet. She was so scared that her first time might have been one she couldn't even say yes or no to. Octane was quick to react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook his head frantically.

“NO! No, no,no ! I would never,  _ ever _ to that to you Che! I promise all we did was kiss, and that's all! I would never do that to anyone!” he was being truthful, and she could see the fear in his eyes meaning he meant it. She sighed and pulled herself away from his hold, she turned her back and rubbed her temples. She was relieved that nothing more had happened but she was still mad that he had lied to her face twice now. 

“So what now?” she asked. 

“What do you mean chica?” 

“What are we going to do Silva? We obviously can't be friends anymore can we?” Oh no, this is what he was afraid of. Was this really it? He had shattered on the inside and felt his chest get heavy.

“I…” he didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Ajay could see the man who finally confessed to her break down right before her eyes, it's not like she didn't have any feelings for him. It would be a lie to say she had never thought about it, but Octavio was too much sometimes. He was a liar, an addict, he had anger issues and was self destructive. There was only so much she could put up with, but she couldn't just leave him.

“Tavi, I can't be with ya. Ya break my heart, seeing ya hurt yaself and lie to my face so much… Ya actions speak louder than ya words. How can I trust ya not to break my heart again?” this time she was the one who had tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

“What if I was to say that I loved ya back? Then what? All ya would do is run away from me and do something stupid! I try so hard with ya, but it's never enough to keep here!” Octane had tried to embrace her but she shoved him away.

“No! Now i'm the one who is going to push ya away! It's my turn to confess some things too and ya are gonna listen!” Octane had nodded his head and waited for her patiently with his full attention.

“Octavio, I love ya more than anyone in the whole universe!Ya always on my mind and ya the one who has alway been here for me. I don't know how I feel about us together, but I know that when I'm with ya, I feel happier and stronger. It's not like I haven't thought about ya and I being something more but…”she trailed off. Octane was intently listening, nodding to encourage her to continue. 

“Ya cant lie to me anymore! No more secrets, no more hiding anything!And ya have to calm down with the stunts! One day I won't be able to fix you, and I cant..I-I cant-” she had finally broke down into a sobbing mess and collapsed down to her knees. Octane rushed to her and held her close, she had wrapped her arms around his shoulder and sobbed into his chest. All he could do now was rub her back and whisper words of endearment. 

“Octavio please I don't want to lose ya. I love ya so much…” she whispered. Octane had squeezed her as tight as he could and couldnt help but tear up, he was so scared of losing her thought he hadnt even thought about how she would feel if he had ended up doing something stupid. He felt so selfish and guilty for making her break down like this, but he was so happy to have her here with him. 

“Octavio, I love ya too. But we can't be together, not with everything happening…” she had calmed down and cleaned up her face with her palms. 

“Why not? What if something happens to you or even me? I know there are bad dudes coming after us, and they might even get us!” he had lifted her chin to face him eye to eye.

“But we can't let them win Che, look we don't have to be a ‘thing’ right now, but i'm never going to stop loving you and wanting you to be mine.” he caressed her beautiful teary face in his rough thin hands. Ajay had leaned into his touch and rubbed his hand on her face. 

“I brought you to this place because I trust you Che, I wanted to show you all the parts of me that no one else knows. I'm sorry for lying so much, but I promise things will change…” he smiled. Ajay had a knack for seeing his sincerity, and when he spoke to her now she could feel it. Maybe things would be different. 

“I just wanted to forget about all our troubles for a bit and be here with you. The whole world always knows what's going on with us, just once in a while I would like to keep some secrets with you…” he had rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back and arms. 

“We still can do that Tavi…” she had lifted herself from his embrace and looked into his eyes deeply. 

“Let's just forget about the world and focus on us right now…” she cupped his face with both her hands and blushed. 

“I don't want to be a ‘thing’ right now, we can't… but I know that I still want ya too…” she took a deep breath and looked at his mouth. Octane had felt his stomach flutter and his face was stained red, she was so beautiful even when she had just finished sobbing. 

“Thats ok Che, let's just live for tonight then. We can figure it out when you're ready, but in the meantime let's just love each other right now…” he had rested his hand on the back of her head and both at once had gone in for the kiss. This kiss was different from all the others they had, they were both in the right mind and had equally craved one another. Ajay’s lips were so soft and welcoming to Octavio’s, they had kissed him gently and sweetly. Octane had kissed her just as sweetly and poked his tongue at the entrance of her mouth, as if asking permission to open for him. Lifeline understood the message and parted her lips for his adventurous tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. He had happily wandered his way through her lips and explored the warm opening, she tasted like cream and chocolate from the shake he had earlier. His tongue had cautiously swirled around hers, inviting her to dance along with his which she had. Their tongues spiraled and wrestled for dominance over each other, but it was still playful and sweet. Lifeline had pulled away from the kiss first and stood up, the man below her was still dazed and love struck from just a single kiss. 

“Come on handsome.” she had pulled him up and kissed him again with more force this time. She could feel the smile forming at the edge of his lips as she did so, she had pusing him backwards into the master room and pushed them both on the bed. The bed was huge, there was a ton of room to move around and get comfortable on. When Octane realized that she was on top straddling him, he couldn't help but laugh with joy. He felt so happy that she was leading this, it made him feel like she wanted him just as much. They continued to make out on the bed, but then Ajay pulled away once more and undid her buns to let her long red hair cascaded down her back. Octane sat up slightly and admired how angelic she was, he could feel a tightening feeling around his crouch area and Ajay could feel it too. 

“Im sorry Che, you're just so hermosa…” he looked away embarrassed, he didn't want her to get uncomfortable with his hard on but to his surprise he felt her hips move up against it. He gasped loudly and closed his eyes momentarily.

“C-che?” he looked back up at the bronze beauty. Ajay had pushed her hair behind her back and traced her finger along his abdomen slowly. Octane held his breath and watched her cautiously, her fingers had traveled under his shirt and rubbed his bare skin. A shiver of excitement tickled down his back and into his lower area, she could make this man melt into her touch. Next, Ajay had thrown off her coat and stripped off the black tank top she was wearing to reveal her toned strong body.

“Che are you sure?” he sat up completely and gave her a serious look. Ajay nodded and kissed his neck for reassurance, he had held her lower back and hummed as she made a trail of kisses on him. 

“Yes… please Silva…” she whispered into his ear and nibbled a little bit of his lobe. She had pushed him down to lay completely flat on the bed and lifted the bottom of her bra up from her chest and tossed it aside. Octane had a big goofy smile when he had seen her bare chest, her breast were delicate and warm. She had an athletic thin figure that was so attractive to him, she was still marked up with bruises and scratches from the accident but he thought it only made her look cooler. She had lead his hands up to her waist, and up her toros allowing him to touch and explore her being. His rough hands slowly caressed the dips of her hips and went upward around her toned stomach. Her body was firm and smooth compared to his, he has much larger hands than her which made his look giant by comparison to her petite body. He cupped her breast with his hands and gave them a soft squeeze, rubbing his thumbs lightly over her nipples. She trembled at the touch but still welcomed it, she had grinded up against his hips slowly and teasingly. He groaned and grabbed her hips to push her down harder to feel her body rub on his. 

“Damn you’re hot…” he chuckled. He had grabbed a pillow to rest under his head so he could get a better look at the view before his eyes. Ajay had rubbed her hands along his toros and pulled on the bottom of his top, asking him to take it off. He didn’t need to be told again, he has ripped off his shirt and tossed is aside to reveal his own body. All the years of stunts and fights had shown from all the marks on his body, there were deep scars and old burn marks up and down his body. There were lots of poke marks too from all the stimulates he injected into his body covering his sides and chest. Ajay traced the marks with her fingers and looked at them sadly, these were permanent reminders of all his recklessness. Octane wasn’t one to be insecure, but when he felt her observing all of his marks he felt self conscious knowing they made her feel guilty. 

“Uh sorry…” he whispered and looked away shamefully. Ajay sighed and kissed his neck again, trying to avoid thinking about all of his dangerous antics. This calmed him down, then her lips traveled from his neck down to his lower abdomen. Her hands fiddled with his belt to unhook it and swiftfully unzipped his shorts. She paused when she saw the outline of his impressive member under his boxers, she rubbed her fingertips against it and held her breath. This was her first time ever doing anything sexual, she wasn’t very experience since this was her first time. Octane had noticed her hesitation and looked down at her curiously. 

“You good down there chica?” He sat and watched the small woman blush with embarrassment. 

“Ya… it’s just I’ve never done this before. Just a little nervous I guess…” she blushed and hid her face with her hair. 

“It’s ok to be nervous the first time going down on someone Che, you don’t have to!” He lifted her chin to face him and he had a genuine grin on his face. 

“I know… but this is my first time ever doing  _ it… _ like I’ve never had sex before…” she admitted and hid her face in her hands, she was a 24 year old virgin and for some reason it made her fee embarrassed. She had never dated anyone or had any interest until she met Octavio. Octavio was the opposite, he had lost his virginity when he was 17, he had casual flings every now and then but never a girl friend or anything official. He never knew she was a virgin and felt anxious. 

“Wait, wait , wait- you’re a virgin Che?” He sat up again and pulled her up, but she didn’t look at him. 

“I’ve never been with anyone else, I never saw the need for sex… I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for? There’s nothing wrong with that! If anything I’m glad you told me, I’ll have to make sure to make you feel extra good…” he smirked, but internally he was screaming. He didn’t want to hurt her, so had to make sure that she was prepared for him. With this thought he had flipped them over so she was on her back and was on top. 

“Don’t worry mi amor, let me take care of you…” he kissed the top of her forehead and then stuck two fingers in his mouth. He made sure they were nice and wet, once he had lubed them up he slid them under the fabric of her underwear and down to her womanly parts. 

“Just relax, I promise this will be fun. He whispered in her ear and started to kiss her neck. Ajay moaned quietly and then wrapped her arms around his back , she closed her eyes to concentrate on all the new physical feelings. Octane used the two of his fingers to rub around her ‘button’ in a circular motion nice and slow, he was trying his best not to put too much pressure on it so it wouldn’t over stimulate. Ajay had gasped and parted her legs a bit to let him touch her even further. He continued to kiss her neck, even softly sucking on her collar bone to keep her on the edge. His fingers continued to rub her clit until he felt the moisture from the entrance ooze onto his fingers. From the sounds of her little moans, she was enjoying herself and being touched. It had encouraged him to keep touching her, then he had decided to insert his middle finger inside. It was slow and tender, he could feel how excited she was from how wet she was but he would need to start with just one finger first.

“Does this feel ok?” he whispered. She nodded and moaned his name, which only turned him on even more. He pumped his finger in and out at a steady pace for a minute and then proceeded to enter his index finger. The two fingers inside of her pumped in and out slowly, they were swirling and moving up and down slightly to hit some of her special spots. 

“F-fuck…” she studdedred out and let her legs part even more. Octane had let his fingers do all the work while he kissed her on the mouth again. Their tongues played around and tasted one another, however Octane was more curious in what else he could taste from her. His sloppy kisses slid down her body, occasionally he would leave a frisky love bite on her breast and torso until he made it down to her inner thighs. Ajay glanced down at him, watching him slide off her joggers with her underwear and throw them over his shoulder. There she lay on the bed, fully exposed and vulnerable to his whim but he had simply admired her goddess like figure. Rich red locks of hair had been sprawled out under her body and flowing down past her waist, some of it rested on top of her breast and face. Her eyes were the hue of every tree in a forest, they were made richer by the golden sunset light fading in from the balcony. The streams of sun had made her skin shine like bronze and glow like fire, she was beautiful. 

“Dios mio, I fucking love you…” he purred. This had made Ajay blush and giggle with embarrassment. It was nice that she could laugh like this, it made her feel comfortable and safe knowing that he would admire her so. He went back down to her and kissed from her knee, back down to her inner thigh it was slow and tender. With every kiss her planted, he made sure to look directly at her, he wanted to watch reaction when gave her a special kind of kiss. Ajay gasped in surprise when she felt his warm tongue lap around her sweet button and subtly sucked on it. While his mouth was at work, he allowed his finger to venture back inside of her to finish what they had started. His two fingers found their own rhythm and pumped in and out of her, creeping up to a quicker pace the longer he continued. Ajay had covered her mouth with both of her hands, trying to conceal her cries of pleasure but Octane wasn't having that. He used his free hand to reach up and yank down her arms, he wanted to hear her sweet voice echo off the walls when he was pleasuring her. He pulled her hand down and placed it on top of his head, his dazed eyes were speaking to her, asking her to touch him. As ordered, she ran her fingers through his messy hair and unintentionally found herself pushing him in deeper.

“Oh my Tavio, please…”she panted. Hearing his name coming out of her mouth like that, it was so sexy and so delightful, like music to his ears.She had begun to grind her hips against his mouth and felt her legs judder with sensitivity. He allowed his tongue to slither his way down inside her and moved his fingers out of the way. Octane used his big hands to pull her from her thighs and fully indulge his slippery tongue inside of her womanhood. Ajay had arched her back and grinded herself deeper and faster into him, she couldn't control herself. The man had a skilled mouth to say the least, and if he really wanted to he would have let her get off like this. However, the erection under his boxers felt like it was throbbing painfully and he wanted to fuck her so bad. He pulled himself away briskly and wiped the drool pouring down his chin, as he did so Ajay had let out a defeated whimper. 

“Oh come on! That felt so good…” she whined and tossed her arms above her head in a pouting manner. The little pout was cute to him, but he couldn't wait any longer to take what he had been waiting so long for.

“Sorry babe, but I have an itch that needs to be scratched too…” he was referring to his erect member but wasn't good with analogies. Lifeline giggled and looked down at the swollen tent forming under his shorts, and took a deep breath.

“Is that ya keys or are ya just happy to see me?” she joked, Octane had smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I think you know what that is…”he chuckled. Ajay had sat up and wrapped her fingers on the waistline of his shorts, then pulled them down only to let his member bounce out and pitch directly to her face. Since this was the first time she had ever seen someone else's private area, her face burned red and covered her mouth to hide her nervous laugh. 

“W-wow! There it is! Oh my…” she chuckled nervously and inspected the male appendage. He was a decent size, it went halfway down his thigh and it was a nice girth. Octane had finally been as bare and vulnerable as she was, his body was thin but also strong and rugged. His body was covered in multiple scars and body art up and down his legs and arms. From where his legs ended to the base of his prosthetics were large burn marks that went all the way to his hips from the accident he had. The poor body of this man had been torn apart and put back together again over and over again that even his skin had patches of different pigment. Although his body had been put through hell and back there was a certain beauty to it, it was like you could see a story written on each scar and tattoo that covered his toned skin. Octane was unique and strong in his own ways, he was still a handsome man with a special body like no other and he embraced it that way. Ajay had rubbed her hands along his chest and abs, admiring his durable shell of a body that made her heart ache a bittersweet feeling. 

“Tavi…” she whispered. Octane had pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her hands touching his skin. He hummed, waiting for her response.

“I love ya…” she used her right hand to softly grasp his cock in her tiny hand. He grunted and opened his eyes to look at her, his face burned red from her touch. They had kissed one another, Octavio pushing her to lay back down on the bed and Ajay had rubbed his biceps. He was hovering over her body, his hard cock was resting on her stomach twitching with anticipation. 

“Tell me to stop. You don't have to do this if you don't want to Che.” His voice was bellow and firm with her , he was giving her one last chance to opt out of this before they went all the way through with it. But Ajay shook her head and gave him one last kiss, then smiled.

“I know Tavi, it's ok. Go ahead, I want you to…”she caressed his cheek with her hand and spread her legs, preparing herself for a new intrusion. Octane smiled back and kissed her forehead lovingly, then he positioned himself to enter inside. The shaft of his member rubbed against her first for a few strokes, allowing her to size it up and feel the other’s warmth. Ajay took a deep breath and relaxed her body, she closed her eyes and rested her arms around his neck. The tip had pushed it's way in first, calmly sliding into the sweet flower and expanding the walls. Ajay winced at the new feeling inside, it wasn't unpleasant or painful, just new. Octane shivered at how warm she was, how her body made him melt into bliss. He panted and pushed himself deeper into her, Ajay held her breath and tightly gripped his shoulders. This caused him to stop for a moment and check up on her, he gave her a cautious look waiting for her approval to keep going. 

“Im good... keep going.” she nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, she pushed him in deeper into herself all at once. His whole shaft had finally entered inside of her, he felt amazing and excited. Ajay still was trying to adjust to the forien feeling inside of her, but as more time passed the sore feeling had faded away. To make her relax more, he had smothered her in sloppy kisses all over her face and neck. It did manage to help and lift her spirits, she had started to giggle and return the affection by kissing him all over his chest. They had done this for about a minute until they started to laugh at how silly they felt, it was a tender wholesome moment. They truly did love one another. 

After they had stopped laughing and kissing, Octane ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, there were even faint tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Ajay had grinned back and rolled her hips steadily into his, trying to get him to move now that she was ready. He had understood and moved his hips along with her, he had leaned up on his forearm and held her hip down with his other hand while he pumped himself inside. The pain was completely gone for Ajay, she felt the sensation of glee warm up her whole body, the more he thrusted into her the better she felt. Octane was having just as much fun as she was, his pace quickened and he had lifted his body up from his hovering position to sitting up right. He grabbed her thighs and lifted them up on his shoulders and thrust himself into her body. Ajays whole face was flushed red and stretched her arms over head, enjoying being stuffed with his hard member. Octane watched her petite chest bounce up and down with each thrust he pushed into her, he looked into her glazed over eyes and felt enamoured with the beauty under him.

“Fuck Che, youre so fucking beautiful…” he growled while squeezing her thighs with his strong hands. She moaned at his touch and gave him a flirty wink, enticing him to go faster. His hips bucked harder into her body, he was starting to grunt and growl like a beast. The more primal urges kicked in and all he wanted to do was fuck her as hard as he could. Ajay sensed his wildness revealing itself, but she welcomed it and gave him a cocky smile.

“What's wrong Silva, can't control yaself? Hope ya dont over do it, I would hate to end things so soon…” she rubbed her breast and pushed her hair over her face to give it a messy sexy look. Octane was a fan of her chattiness and chuckled.

“Mmm don't worry Che, I could go all night if you'd let me…” he growled happily and winked. Ajay had smirked and locked her legs around his waist tightly, then suddenly flipped him over to his back. She grabbed his wrist and held them down above his head, she did this all without having him fall out from inside her.

“Woahhhh I like this side of you Che! It's kinda hot…” he admired her initiative and let her lead. I appreciated a strong confident woman like her, and if taking control was more of her lead then by all means she could do whatever she wanted to him for all he cared. Ajay held his hands above his head while slowly lifting her hips up and then slamming down on his pelvis. Octavio groaned and threw his head back into the covers, every inch of his member was enjoying the warmth and soaked feeling of her insides. Ajay bounced herself on his lap, being on top had allowed him to push deeper inside of her and it made her go crazy. She let go of his wrist and put his hands on her hips.

“Move with me Silva! I know ya like to go fast, so show me how fast ya can really go…”she purred sweetly. He liked the sound of that, he had followed her demand and bucked himself deep into her while her ass bounced wildly on his hips. This was more his speed, and he could easily keep up with. He was a few stroked in when he hard thrusted so hard that it had hit a nerve inside her. She yelped and threw her head back. 

“Fuck!Do that again!” she covered her mouth and blushed. He moved her hand away from her mouth again and bucked his hips into the same spot.

“I will, but only if you scream for me! I want to hear your sexy voice…” he roared. He had been hitting that spot as hard as he could, over and over until her legs started to shake. She moaned his name with each thrust he pumped into her, and he was loving every second. He had wrapped his arms around her back and stood up, he carried her to the nearest wall and pushed her back up against it. He could support her weight with his steel prosthetics, so he had lifted her up by her legs and thrusted even harder into her body. Ajay dug her nails into his back and let her legs open as wide as they could, she panted hard into his ear and felt him hitting her good spot multiple times.

“Tavi, i'm so close! Keep going please!” She cried, he liked the sound of her begging and thrusted as hard as he could. He held her wrist above her head and kissed her roughly on the lips, she pushed herself deeper into the kiss which muffled her scream. White stars appeared in her vision and her legs fell completely numb, the blissful wave of pleasure sent over the edge and she had climaxed intensely. Octavio wasn't too far behind, it only took him a few more thrust before he exploded his load into her insides, she could feel his ooze drip from in the inside onto the ground. Octane had carried her back to the bed and they both collapsed, they were panting hard and trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes of cooling down, Ajay scooted over to his side and rested her head on his chest. She was listening to his heart beat pound so hard in his chest, so she rubbed his torso and gave him small kisses on his neck.

Octane hummed and wrapped his arm around her body to cuddle her closer. He rested his chin in her hair and he smelled her floral perfume in her hair.

“That was nice…” she chuckled softly. Octane nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her head.

“We should totally do that again!” he nudged her and raised his eyebrows playful. She shook her head and smiled.

“Maybe… let's just enjoy this right now…”she had closed her eyes and rested on his chest. All of the events today had exhausted her, and all she wanted to do was rest her eyes for a bit. Octane didn't say anything more, he had let her sleep on his naked body and ran his fingers through her hair until she was completely asleep. He had stayed awake for the next few hours, looking up at the ceiling trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Today was an eventful day, a good one too. He had finally confessed to the woman of his dreams and in the end, he ended up with her. Well, sort of. His mind wandered off about that man he beat in the alley earlier, he was worried that he would come back very soon and attack. Maybe he should have killed him, but he couldn't do that in front of Ajay though, but that was an issue he would have to deal with soon. Hopefully things would be different now between them, but if wanted to keep her around he would need to be more truthful. But could he keep his promises?


	8. Whats Up DOC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been rereading through some of the old chapters and noticed A LOT of grammar and spelling errors and I want to apologize to everyone having to read through that! I promise I am going through all of the chapters and editing them ASAP, I post very late at night and dont really catch the errors until I reread them! I promise I will get them taken care of this week! Also I wanted to thank everyone who bookmarked and commented on the most recent chapters (Bubbles/Jordy22, Theta, YELLOW, and Music4life1203) thank you guys especially! I read every comment and get so happy with the feedback :)! More chapters will come this week, I think im going to add at least 5 more chapters to this story so hang tight! Enjoy!

“How disappointing.” It was a common phrase that Octavio had been used to. The local police had escorted him home again after getting caught drinking underage from a dirt bike event. It was one of Octavios many dangerous hobbies, every weekend he would head out to a motorcycle event and participate in the games. This last race he was in he had scored 1st place and his friends had thrown a small get together to celebrate, he was only 17 going on 18 in the next few months.He had been brought into his fathers study, the young teenager had to stand in front of his large desk and be scolded. The study is where he was always taken when he was in trouble, his father liked to intimidate his son by the closed in large space but it never seemed to work. Octavio had his arms crossed and his eyes directed towards the ground, trying to avoid his stupid fathers gaze.

“How many more times must you embarrass me? Have you no shame?” he growled at the youngman. However, the teen refused to look at him. He hated his father and there was nothing he could do to punish him, the senior Silva grew impatient with his son's lack of maturity and felt it was time to take more drastic measures.

“If you keep acting the way you do, you'll never amount to anything. You need to behave yourself or you will never run my company when i'm gone.”

“Good! I don't want to run your stupid company anyways!” The teenage boy was also fed up with his father always pushing his job onto him. His father had stood up from his desk and approached the boy, grabbing his shoulder tightly and giving him a nasty glare.

“Tavio, this is unbecoming of you… you're almost 18 and out of high school, what are you going to do with your life if you keep acting this way?” Octavio had pulled himself away from his fathers grip and made some distance between them, he hated being so close to the towering man. 

“No se, maybe i'll deliver pizza or be a professional race car driver! Anything is better than this!” he waved his arms around to refer to the room.

“I don't want any of this, I just want to run free and travel! This company is your legacy, not mine!” he shoulder checked his father and tried to exit the study, but all his most trusted bodyguard/assistant Hector had grabbed the small teen by the back of his shirt collar and yanked him to the ground. His small body hit hard on the wood and he felt his wrist crack from trying to catch himself from the fall, he grabbed his wrist and hissed in pain. 

“What the fuck! You hurt my wrist, you puto!” he scowled and tried to move his hand about, but it hurt too bad when he bent it in any direction. Hector had blocked the way to the exit and pulled out a pistol to face the boy, it aimed right at his head only inches away. Octavio had scooted back trying to get some distance from the weapon but only ended up falling all over himself. His father had pressed a button on his desk, it was the secretary button. It was basically a call button to her front desk to have her come in whenever he needed her.

“You see my son, I am done putting up with your shit and I think it's time to set an example that you will understand.” his father sat back down at his desk and folded his hands, waiting for his secretary to come. There was a gentle rap at the door, Hector had opened the door to let a thin fair skinned woman. She was in her mid 20’s with blonde long hair and soft grey eyes, she was wearing a black suit with a red button up. 

“You remember my son right Ms.Lana?” the blonde woman had looked at the small teenager on the ground with the pistol aimed right at him, she had looked uneasy and forced a smile on her face.

“Of course, how could I forget sweet Octavio.” she laughed nervously and looked back at his father. Ms.Lana was always kind to Tavi, she had been his fathers secretary for 5 years now and always brought him treats or cool little gifts when she saw him. They never really had a full conversation, but she had always been kind to him and he appreciated her the most out of all of his fathers nasty employees. 

“Well, he hasn't been doing the best at school and he's been getting in so much trouble lately. I'm not sure what to do anymore…” he shook his head in disappointment and rubbed his forehead. Ms.Lana nodded and fiddled around with her hands nervously, still watching the gun still aimed at the boy.

“I was hoping that perhaps you could help me teach the young man a valuable lesson. He seems to be easily distracted by friends and other thrills....” he had smiled kindly at the young woman, she didn't seem to understand what was going on but she nodded as if she did. Octavio felt a sickening fear for her at this moment, his father glanced back at Hector and gave him a brief nod. Hector had aimed the pistol at the secretary and clicked off the safety, the woman had froze and she looked at her boss with fear and confusion.

“Sir? I-I don't understand? Have I done something wrong?!” she raised her hands up to the pistol and felt tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Octavio was still on the ground holding his wrist, but he was terrified for what was about to happen, all he could do was watch her tremble.

“Not at all, in fact you have been my best secretary i've ever had! I would even consider you as part of the family…” he smiled and looked at his son as he did so.

“However my dear, i'm afraid my son doesn't understand the value of family and he needs to know the importance of the Silva legacy that I have built for us.” he looked back at her and tapped his fingers on his desk. She looked at the teenager terrified and then back at the pistol, before she could even scream or speak Hector had shot the weapon and the bullet had gone straight through her head. The bullet had shot through the middle of her forehead and the backside of her skull shattered when it had existed. The young woman's body fell limp on the ground, a pool of blood poured from her wound and stained her wispy blonde locks into heavy crimson ones. Octavio screamed and started at her lifeless face, her grey eyes looked like they had faded into a complete white color and her mouth was open wide. It was an instant death for her, but it would be an everlasting core memory for Octavio. Tears streamed down his face the more he looked at the corpse, the blood from her skull had spread quickly and managed to touch the tips of his feet. 

“You see mijo, if you keep this up then i'm afraid I’ll have to get rid of all of your distractions. Family or not…” the message was clear to him from that moment on to Octavio, it was the first time he had ever seen his father murder someone and wouldn't be the last. He had never been afraid of his father up until then, that night he had packed all of his most important possessions and did the one thing he was best at; running away. He texted Ajay that he was coming over and he had rushed out the front door of his home, not even caring if he was caught by his father. When he left his home that was the last time he was ever there, and he didn't look back. When he got to Ajay’s house he had to sneak past all of their security and managed to get into the backyard, there was a window that led to her room that she always left unlocked. It was on the second story of the house but there was a long wall of foliage that he could climb. He struggled to climb up with his injured hand, but successfully made it to the windowpane.The teenage boy propped the glass open and allowed himself to enter her room, falling very clumsily on the ground. Ajay heard the thud from her restroom and peeked her head into her room, she had seen her friend pulling in his bags from the outside.

“What the- Silva what are ya doing here?! It's so late!” she had whispered and went to lock her bedroom door, it was about 1am and she had a curfew in her household. She hadn't seen her phone yet to get her text from him. Octavio had closed the window quietly and fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath from the long run he had just taken. Ajay had seen all of his bags and his scared expression and became worried, she leaned down to her friend and grabbed his forearm.

“Woah Tavi, what's wrong?Are ya ok?” he shook his head and kept his gaze down, trying to fight back his emotions because he didn't want to look so weak in front of her. Ajay had tried to get her face under his gaze to make him look at her but all he did was turn away.

“Can I stay here for the night?” he panted. 

“Why? What's wrong with ya house?” he had finally looked up, his eyes were bloodshot red and his face was as pale as death. Ajay had noticed that his wrist was wrapped up in a ripped up shirt and his shoes were stained red, for a moment she was frightened but he didn't respond. The look in his eyes was enough for her to tell that something horrible had happened at home and he definitely wasn't going to talk about.

“Please Che…” he whispered weakly, his throat felt swollen and dry all from all the sobbing he did at home. 

“Ok, ok… but ya need to be quiet! If my parents find out there's a boy in my room they will kill us!” she had looked out her window, trying to see if he had left any trace of coming in and then she shut her blinds. Octavio had laid himself down on her carpet, he was staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend what he was going to do now that he left his home. Ajay said nothing, and had laid herself down next to him, just staring at the roof of her room. It was silent for a few minutes, Ajay knew he would speak when he was ready and was a very patient person. 

“I can't go back home,  _ ever _ .” he finally broke the silence. Ajay turned her head towards him and arched her eyebrow in confusion, she was curious but still waited for him to speak when he was ready.

“Something really bad happened Che… if I go back he will kill me…” he lifted up his wrist in the air, he took off the poorly wrapped cloth and showed her the swollen purple skin underneath it. Ajay gasped and sat up, she gently took hold of his hand and looked at the limp wrist, it wasn't broken but badly hurt. Quickly, she reached under her bed and pulled out a first aid kit she kept there. She was studying to become a medical professional and had always had little care packages in her room to practice with at home. In her medical box, she had a special cold compress cloth that she took out to bring down the swelling for his hand. Then she pulled out some bandages and wrapped it as tight as she could so his wrist could heal properly.

“Here,” she handed him a small water bottle and two blue pill capsules.

“It will help with the pain…” Octavio sat up and took the meds and thanked her, she was really good at patching him. 

“You're a good amiga, gracias Che…” Ajay nodded and without asking, she embraced her friend softly and as close as she could. 

“Im sorry Silva, you don't have to tell me what happened if ya don't want to but i'm here for ya…” she whispered into his ear, it's not like him and Ajay never hugged before but this felt different. Octavio said nothing and wrapped his arms around her neck shakily, then he embraced her back. She was a true friend, he felt safe and happy when he was with her and she never forced him to talk about home when he didn't want to. He pulled away and looked at her pretty face, he noticed that her head was covered in tin foil and plastic wrap. 

“Are you cooking a rotisserie chicken on your head Che?”he chuckled and poked at the shiny material on her head. She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the restroom in her room.

“No dummy, i'm just bleaching my hair. It should be done by now.” she pulled off the layers of foil off her head and disposed of the wrappings in her trash can. All of her hair was bleached bright yellow, she pulled out two boxes of hair dye from her cabinet and held them up to him.

“Which one do ya think I should do? Red or green?” The red was a bright pink salmon red and the green was neon. 

“You're dying your hair? Won't your parents freak?” Ajay shrugged and smirked at him playfully.

“Probably! But I'm feeling a lil’ rebellious so why not? So which one?” Octavio was impressed, she wasn't one to break the rules too often but when she did, it was a good time. Octavio thought about it for a moment, his favorite color was green but he didnt think that would suit her as much.

“Red, it will definitely look dope!” Ajay put down the green box and pulled out the red dye.

“Since ya here, think ya can help me out? I can't see the back of my head…” she was rinsing her hair in the sink trying to get out all of the bleach residue. Octavio nodded and the two of them sat in the bathroom, Ajay took a dye brush and colored her hair with the bright red until she got to the back. 

“Now this is where ya come in Silva, get the back for me?”she leaned over her sink and flipped her hair over to get her the underside revealed. He had put on a glove on his good hand, and dipped the brush into the dye. There was still a large amount of blonde hair that needed to be colored, but before he could he hesitated. Dying the blonde area of Ajays head reminded him of blood staining Ms.Lana's hair when her head was gushing out from her wound. Flashes of her lifeless face came to mind and he felt uneasy.

“You good Silva?”Ajay glanced up from the sink, Octavio nodded and pushed his thoughts away as deep as he could. The dye brush went through her roots and all the way down to her ends, he was very bad and sloppy with the process and managed to stain the back of her neck with the dye. Ajay put her hair up in a bun and set an hour timer for the dye to set, she looked at the green box and back at Tavi.

“Ya know, I have some extra bleach if ya wanna do something a little different too...?” she held up the box to his hair and gave it a nod of approval. Octavio looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, he hated how he looked. Maybe it was time for a change, it was just hair anyways. He agreed and it took 2 hours for the whole process to be completed, the two had rinsed each other's hair out and admired the bright new pigment on their follicles. Ajay had did a few poses in the mirror admiring her new look, she was pleasantly surprised at how well it came out. Octavio was also fond of the new neon look, it was just as bold and different as he was. Ajay had pulled out her phone and pressed her cheek against his face, trying to get a selfie of their new look. They posed for a few pictures and laughed, they felt pretty cool and appreciated the new look. 

“Ya look really good in the green Tavi, it really brings out ya eyes!” she ruffled the green locks and smiled. He wasn't used to compliments, did it really look that good on him? Blushed bashfully and played with his hair, trying to look for new ways to style it. Ajay's red hair looked just as pretty, it was long and rich with hue. 

“I think it's time to get some rest Silva, you can sleep on the floor.” she ran back to her bed and tossed him an extra pillow and a blanket. He made himself comfortable and the two had chatted until the sun came up, it wasn't a school night anyways so they were able to rest for the rest of that day.

* * *

Octane woke up first, his eyes were covered in Ajay’s long hair and her whole body was on top of his. He carefully removed her strands from his face and did his best to slide out from under her body. He was successful and left the small woman to rest in the big comfy bed, he had searched for his shorts on the floor and pulled out his phone from his pocket. It was 4:30am, the sun didn't rise yet and he probably could have gone back to sleep but he felt fully rested. Instead of going back to sleep, he decided he would take a long hot shower to help relax him to get back to sleep. He didn't bother waking up Ajay, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep. Quietly he slipped his way into the bathroom and turned the faucet to start the water, he closed the door and jumped into the shower. 

The running water was loud and had echoed into the main bedroom, this stirred Ajay awake. She blinked slowly and stretched herself out, trying to feel her way around the covers for her partner but he was nowhere to be found. The woman had sat up and rubbed her eyes, she listened closely and heard the shower running. She took her phone out from the pair of pants on the floor and seen a few text from Bangalore, but she would answer them later. In the meantime, she thought it would have been nice to surprise Octane in the shower and join him for a possible round two. Before she had decided to pop in, she wanted to pick up some clothes to change into when she got out but she had left all her belongings in the living room. She was too lazy to throw something over herself, so she wrapped her body in the king sized comforter and dragged it with her on the way out. Even Though there was no one around, she felt the on sensation she was being watched as she made her way down the corridor into the main living area, her bags were thrown carelessly all over the couches and the floor. The bags must have opened because some of her things were scattered all over the floor, this annoyed her but she would deal with it later. In her main pink bag was all her change of clothing but it felt heavier than she remembered packing. When she opened up the bag, her healing drone had been shoved inside with all of her other belongings, she forgot she brought it.

“Oh! Hello there D.O.C, forgot about ya in there!” she pulled it out of her bag and rubbed the top of it's core as if it was a pet, as she did so the little machine had activated and started to blink red. 

**_“SAVED AUDIO RECORDING”_ ** , a hologram appeared right above the device. Ajay had completely forgotten about the message again, and she was very curious to listen. She looked around fo a button to play the audio, and eventually she found it.

_ “I have a confession. That part about telling you all this to prove i'm a good storyteller? I made that up…” _ It was Octavio's voice. 

_ “...Truth is… well, the truth is I didn't tell you the truth…” _

* * *

  
  
  


Octavio had just finished showering, he enjoyed the warm water running down his strong back. For the first time in awhile, things were going his way and he was at peace. He got the girl, he had amazing friends and he was able to finally come clean to Ajay. There was nothing that could go wrong right now! He took a folded towel from the shelf above the toilet and dried his damp hair, then he tied the towel around his hips and opened the bathroom door. When he reentered the bedroom, Ajay was sitting on the bed fully clothed with an annoyed expression and in her lap was her drone. 

“Oh hey there Che! Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you up!” he smiled cheerfully, but she wasnt matching his energy. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows at him, her gaze was sharp and fiery which made him uncomfortable.

“Is everything ok…?” he sought for her response, there was something off but he wasnt sure what was wrong. Ajay pressed a button on her little machine and it floated up in the air, then it started to play a recording of his own voice. She stood up and paced the room slowly as she let the recording play, the more he listened he realized what the audio was. There was no doubt that it was his voice, it was of that night of the attack and the confession he made when he thought no one was around. When the audio had finally finished, the drone shut off and floated onto the floor and Ajay picked it up to throw it in her bag. 

“So…” Ajay crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment. 

“When were ya going to tell me?” she leered. Octane was still processing what he just heard, now she knew the truth, what more was there to say.

“Let me ask ya this, were ya even going to tell me that ya were tipped off that night? That ya knew about the attack and that ya father was involved?!” she shouted, then threw the bag with her machine in it at his chest however he was able to dodge it. 

“Look Che, it's not what you think! I was going to tell you but-” 

“But what?! Ya decided ya would sleep with me first before ya said anything?!” she had started grabbing random objects in the room and throwing them at him. He leaped onto the bed, trying to dodge all the numerous projectiles she was flinging. His towel had fallen off in the process, then he tried to cover up his manhood with a pillow so she wouldn't hit it with any heavy thing she found.

“Ajay please! I was going to tell ya I swear! I just didn't have time!” he was picking up his shorts and trying to slip into them before the next object came flying at him. She was picking up decorations from the cabinets and frames off the wall that were hung up to chuck at him. 

“Oh ya didn't have time? Well ya had enough time to fuck me!” she chucked a paper weight at him which managed to make it's shot on the side of his head. Octane was trying really hard to avoid her throws but she had a good arm, soon enough she chased him out of the room and into the hallway where there were even more things to throw at him. 

“It wasn't like that! You know that!” He was swerving his body left and right avoiding the objects. She chased him all the way to the in-home bar and grabbed the heaviest bottles she could, and then smashed them on the ground angrily. 

“Ya fucking liar! How am I supposed to believe anything ya say?! Ya could have warned us at the party! People got hurt!” she smashed more bottles and moved on to the wine glasses. 

“I'm sorry! I didn't want to think about it, I totally forgot!” he hopped on top of the kitchen table and got hold of a wooden cutting board to use it as a shield. She threw more glasses and then moved onto pots/pans that were sitting on the counter. The cutting board made a great shield but could only cover his torso area, she managed to get his legs and made him fall off to the ground. 

“Forget?! That's not something ya just don't remember! It's because of yuh dad huh?!” she tried to kick him but he flipped to his back and did a swift sweep kick under her feet. She fell on her back and before she could get up, he got on top of her and pinned her wrist down as tight as he could then used his knees to pin her thighs down. She hissed and screamed at him, trying to fight him off but he was much stronger than he looked. 

“Ajay calm down! Let's talk about this!” he growled, he pressed down her wrist more and slid them above her head, she tried to kick but his steel legs had a heavy hold on her. 

“I will not calm down! Ya lied to me AGAIN! How could ya Silva?!” tears were forming in her eyes and her voice became shrill and shaking the more she screamed. He held her down until she stopped struggling, her vicious flailing became weak nudges and then she stopped all together. She was breathing hard and felt her throat get sore like she was getting ready to sob, seeing her this way absolutely broke his heart, but he couldn't let her keep throwing shit at him. His whispered calming words and pressed his forehead against hers, trying to ease her pain but she turned away from him and shook her head. 

“How could ya Silva?” she whispered, as she spoke she let her body go completely limp and she stopped struggling. This was his sign to let go, and he removed himself from atop of her then he stood up and extended his hand out to her to help her up. She sat up and slapped his hand away and forced herself to stand, she was calmer but broken. 

“What else do ya know?” she mumbled. Octavio took a deep breath and was preparing for his next choice of words.

“I know that my dad was involved somehow, he sent someone to tip me off but as soon as he did I came to save you.” it was time for him to address everything that he knew to her, he would keep his promise. Ajay listened intently and waited for his information.

“I don't know how he knew but he came to warn me. My father has been watching me for years but he's been doing it more since i've joined the Apex games… he knows things about your family, what they've done…” he looked away.

“He told me that you guys were attacked because your family has been human trafficking soldiers and other prisoners of the war. They came for revenge…” Ajays eyes widened, she covered her mouth shocked by the news. 

“It's just rumors right now, but I'm sure it's much bigger than we think. My father isn't sure but he knows that your parents are definitely up to something bigger than their usual schemes…” Ajay slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, she rested her elbows on her knees and covered her mouth still. 

“Did he tell you this at the museum?” she asked.

“No, I met up with him a few days after and we spoke... but that's all. I didn't want to stay around any longer than I needed to.” he assured her. Ajay sighed and kept her gaze to the ground, she knew her family were profiteers but even this was a new low for them she never thought they would reach. 

“Why did he want to talk to ya? Why did he tell ya anything?” 

“Just his usual bullshit, he wanted me to take over his stupid company… he said if I stopped talking to you he would sponsor me in the games and give me everything I could ever want.” Ajay stood back up and looked out the window at the sunrise. 

“He doesn't want my family involved with yours but I dont give a fuck what he thinks! I told him no and left, that's it. I swear on my life Che. I don't want anything to do with him!” Ajay had sighed and made her way over to the front door, not even bothering to look in his direction. Octane rushed over to the front door and tried to stop her but she had punched him in his cheek and knocked him to the ground. 

“I'm leaving. I can't be around ya right now Octavio.” she had jumped on the motorcycle that was parked by the front door and twisted the wires to get the engine going. Octane tried to stop her but she sped off too quickly, a huge cloud of sand flew up and fogged his vision. 

“Ajay no! It's dangerous!” he tried to chase her but she was already down the back road, she didn't even bother looking back. Octane watched her until he couldn't see her in his vision anymore , when she was completely gone he stared at the road for a moment and then turned around. He walked slowly back uphill and went back into the home, slamming the door shut and looking at all the huge mess Ajay made before she left. The sight of the destruction reminded him about how much he hated himself and how bad he always fucked things up. He screamed as loud as he could and began to throw furniture around, contributing to the mess with his rage.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he was pulling his hair, hard enough to almost rip out his follicles from his head. Just when he thought he had everything, though he had her, now she was gone. Who knows where she could have gone? There were still people looking for her out there in the city but there was nothing he could do. It swore that he would protect her from the world but he was the one who was hurting her more than anything and he knew that. He ran around the house, picking up his clothing and weapons that were hidden in the floorboards getting ready to go after her. Although she was furious at him, he knew that wouldn't pause the danger that was still chasing her, he had loaded up all his belongings and got the car keys from the kitchen counter.

_ “Leaving so soon?” _ a voice echoed throughout the whole house. Octane pulled a wingman from his backpack and swung around, shifting his aim trying to figure out where the voice came from. 

_ “Don't worry Mr.Silva, i'm not going to hurt you…” _ it was the voice of a woman. He looked towards the direction of where the voice was coming from, he looked down the hall and could see a tall silhouette of a female figure. 

“Who's there?!” he called out, he aimed his weapon down the hallway watching the figure carefully. There was a yellow glow coming from her face, a woman with long red hair stepped forward with a cracked white mask and long black coat on. 

“My name isn't important but if you must know, you can call me your  _ Big Sister _ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this weeks chapter! I read every comment and feel free to leave any questions, comments or suggestions! More to come soon :)))


	9. Rebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter update, I have been having the worst fucking month at home. All I can say is that roomates fucking suck and fuck them. ANYWAYS, thanks for the comments that reminded me to com update this again! SO here is this weeks chapter, its different (just keep a open mind, ive been planning this chapter since chapter 1 but I guess you can consider LL a little out of character?) and next weeks chapter will be smut again so hang tight.

Ajay was deep into Jericho City, she didn't bother looking for any directions because she simply didn't care. All she wanted was to be as far away from Octane as possible, she was tired of all the lies and secrets. At this point she thought she shouldn't have even been surprised, his lies were just a continuous pattern of his destructive behavior. They came out as easy as laughing for him, what was the point of trying to talk to him if he would never change? This is who he was, a dangerous thoughtless liar who only seeked to benefit himself. To ask him to be better than what he was, was pointless. Ajay had made her way to the center of the city, she was surrounded by skyscrapers and buzzing vehicles flying above and next to her. She had never been to this place before by herself and felt like a fish out of water. A few hours had passed and it was late in the evening now, she had just been wandering aimlessly without too much thought. 

All of the noise and the bustling of the people around her made her sick and anxious, she knew she needed to get off the bike soon. She had pulled over to a nearby curb and tossed the bike aside, her mind was racing and her heart ached painfully. The phone in her pocket vibrated and rang loudly, when she had reached to see who it was to her surprise it was Anita. Ajay was glad it wasn't Octavio, last thing she wanted was to deal with him so she answered the call.

“Hello?” she spoke shakily, her throat was sore and broken from her silent crying on the way down to the city. 

“Ajay? Hey it's me, are you ok kid? I've been trying to call you, what's going on?” 

“Hey Nita’, I know i'm sorry I didn't call sooner… something happened…” she was whipping away the liquid from her cheeks. 

“What do you mean? Talk to me Che.” The concern in her voice was prominent. Ajay had spent the next few minutes explaining to her the whole situation, how she ended up in the city, how she slept with Octane and what he told her about the attack. Anita listened attentively and held her responses. Ajay walked a few blocks down the city and went over every detail with her, especially about all the new intel that Octane shared with her. After she was done, her vocals were weak and barely audible. 

“Goddamn, that's not good. Don't worry, we will figure this thing out. Where are you right now?” 

“Im not sure, looks like 7th street and Central..?” she looked around for some cross streets to give her some coordinates. 

“Oh good, you're close then. Loba and Bloodhound are actually in the city right now not too far from your location. I'll send you the address and let them know you'll be meeting up with them. It's not safe for you to be alone right now, they will escort you back home since they have an airship.”

“Ok… what are they doing in the city?” The next season of the Apex Games were about to start this week so all of the legends had temporary home stations on the planet together.

“I'm not sure, it's for some sort of event for Andrade or something. Just make sure you meet up with them ok? And Che,” she sighed into the speaker, trying to find something comforting and genuine to say.

“...I'm sorry about Octavio, just hang in there. You have another friend waiting for you when you come back.” she had been referring to herself. Ajay nodded her head and cleared her throat.

“Thanks Anita, I'll see ya later.” she hung up and held the phone to her head, Anita had always been an understanding friend. At least she still had one person she could still depend on, her phone buzzed and Anita sent her an address. The address was only a 10 minute walk from where she was at, it looked like it was some sort of art gallery. It was typical of Loba to appear at those kinds of places to scope out some new ‘babies’ she liked to call them, but why was Bloodhound there too? When she had arrived, she entered the building and noticed it was an extravagant gallery with expensive art pieces. She roamed around the halls for a while, searching for the two familiar faces of the other legends but she found herself distracted by painting on the wall. It was a small canvas that was an impressionist take, it was a painting of two people dancing in the rain. The strokes of the paint brush were marked so pericily to create the illusion of movement, it was smooth but heavily textured all at the same time.

Ajay wasn't much of an art connoisseur but she could appreciate good art when she was in the presence of it. The painting was beautiful but it brought her a sentiment of dread, the couple looked sad while they danced in the pouring storm. She was too lost in thought to notice the two tall figures behind her looming over the painting with her. 

“Ah you must be a fan of _ Genevieve  _ _ Archambeau? _ I find her work quite intriguing myself, a little on the sad side don't you think?” the smooth voice came from behind her. 

Loba and Bloodhound were smiling and dressed in beautiful gowns and suits. Loba had an elegant silk black gown, it was a shoulderless style and had a deep back cut to reveal her smooth skin. The dress was long and it hugged to her shapely body, her hair was down and curled into loose beach waves. Loba of course only wore the finest jewels and footwear to accessorize herself, she sparkled with her gold jewels all over her wrist and hands. Bloodhound was also dressed finely, they wore a rich pine colored cloak that flowed down to the floor. They had had a black button up suit with tight slacks and pointed leather boots. The figure also wore a wide brim homburg style hat with a green bottom brim. Their sleek black hair was braided back to reveal their sharp facial features, they had a silver septum piercing and dark grey eyes. Bloodhound also appreciated accessorizing and had many ear piercing and other jewelry covering their hands. 

“Hello guys, sorry to botha’ ya…” Ajay laughed nervously. Loba hugged the smaller woman, she had to lean down since her 7inch stilettos made her tower in height.

“No, no dont worry at all beautiful! Anita called and explained everything, we would be happy to help you.” Loba gave her two side kisses as a form of greeting, Ajay did it back but blushing as she did so. Bloodhound wasn't much for being physically affectionate but they did give Ajay a bow of their head and smiled. 

“Good evening little ríkr fighter.” Their voice isn't as deep as usual without all their headgear on. 

“Hello Blood, so Anita told ya two everything? Like, everything, everything ?” 

“Only that you were in the city and needed to be guided back, do not worry we do not confide in your personal business.” Bloodhound assured her, although it came off in a more threatening way. Loba nodded and grabbed the younger woman by her hands and held them gently.

“Don't mind them, but Bloodhound is right. Anita just said you needed someone to go home with! We will leave tomorrow morning but in the meantime let’s get you changed into something more appropriate for the night hm?” Loba had been prodding at her bags and baggy casual clothing. Ajay nodded and followed the two into an elevator, this building had been connected to a hotel upstairs. They had reached the top floor and headed over Lobas room, all three of them went inside Ajay had noticed Loba had picked the master suite for herself and had all of her belongings in there but so was Bloodhounds. 

“Come now lovely, let's find you something you will dazzle everyone in.” Bloodhound reached out their hands and offered to take Ajay’s belongings, Ajay smiled and handed them right over and silently thanked them. Bloodhound took Ajay’s bags and set them on a nearby dresser, they sat down at the kitchen table and took out their phone to play on it. Ajay followed Loba into the master bedroom and found the other woman searching through a closet full of other extravagant clothing. The room was huge and it was a royal white styled room, drapes and gold objects decorated the room and the king sized bed sat right in the middle. 

“I really appreciate ya and Hound helping me out, it's been a hella of a day…” Ajay sat at the edge of the bed and stared down at her feet, she felt numb and pained. 

“I'm sorry to hear that darling, do you want to talk to me about it?” Loba threw a few selections of gowns she had onto the bed and sat next to Ajay. Loba and Ajay were not close at all, but they had a mutual understanding of one another and respected each other on the playing grounds. Ajay thought about saying something, she really did want to talk about it but wasn't sure if she could trust Loba. There was a long pause before Ajay finally shook her head and smiled, this didn't convince Loba that she was doing ok but she respected her boundaries. 

“Well, if you ever need someone to talk to you I will always have an open mind.” she winked and patted the woman's knees. Loba had shown Ajay the dresses she pulled out for her, there were three options for her. It was in between a bronze silk slip dress that was long and had a deep v breast cut, a lavender dress with long sleeves and an open back or an emerald green satin spaghetti strapped flowing gown. They were all unique in their own way, very colorful and definitely would bring attention to herself. Ajay examined each of the gowns before making her decision. 

“This one isnt my style but it's not as bright as the others…” she lifted the silky bronze dress and held it up against her body to see if it would fit just from eyeballing it.

“Lovely choice, now go put it on. I'll pick out some shoes for you and then we will head out.” Loba had been right behind Ajay trying to strip her of her clothing but Ajay yelped and backed away.

“I got it, thanks.” she waved her off. Loba shrugged and went into her bathroom to give Ajay some privacy. Ajay didn't feel like going out much, but she knew if she stayed with Loba she should just be polite and go out since they had to take care of her for the night. Ajay slipped out of her old baggy clothing and slid the smooth fabric over her body, when the dress was finally on she called Loba back into the room. 

“Oh my goodness! You look stunning Ms.Che!” Loba had come back into the room with a makeup bag in her hands and a pair of golden strap heels. Loba had grabbed Ajay and sat her down at a golden vanity makeup mirror in her room surrounded by heatless lights. 

“Lets just touch up your face now, it's all puffy and drained. Have you been crying a lot today?” She took a stool and set it right next to Ajay, she pulled out a wet cloth and cleaned off Ajays face gently. 

“I… maybe…” Ajay just sighed and let Loba dabble on her face. Loba took out some eye shadow and a brow pencil and got to work on her features.

“Crying isn't a good look for a pretty woman like yourself you know... I heard that Octavio was here with you too?” Loba was marking her brows and giving her soft arches. Ajay cringed at the thought of Octavio. 

“Ya heard right, we did come to the city together but we are not on good terms right now…” she admitted. 

“Oh is that so? Why is that?” She had taken out a nude pallet and told Ajay to close her eyes so she could work on her eye shadow. Ajay closed her eyes and felt the soft bristles of the brush rotated on her eyelid, it was somewhat calming to her. 

“Wouldn't ya like to know…” she growled. One of her eyes opened but Loba snapped at her and told her to keep her eye closed until she was done. 

“Well i'm just curious… Legends talk and people think you and him are a thing. Is that true?” She was blending the darker shades into the corner of her eyes. Ajay furrowed her brows while keeping her eyes closed and growled. 

“Why does everyone care so much?! It's none of ya business! Why don't ya tell me about ya and the Hound then? It's weird that ya two seem to be sharing a room dontcha’ ya think?” Ajay hissed back. Loba chuckled and took out some liquid eyeliner to paint a sharp cat eye onto Ajay’s lid.

“You have a very good eye doctor… Lets make a deal, woman to woman. If I tell you about me and Bloodhound you have to tell me about you and Octavio. How does that sound?” Ajay opened her eyes momentarily to look at herself in the mirror but Loba grabbed her by her chin and yanked her gaze back to face her. 

“No peeking yet! Now, what do you say?”Ajay could feel herself blushing from Lobas soft touch but she didn't know why. Ajay cleared her throat and pulled away from the manicured finger. 

“F-fine…” she grumbled and closed her eyes again to let Loba go back to doing her eyeliner. Loba smirked and carefully dragged the tip of the brush at the edge of her lids.

“Well you see Ajay, i'm a very busy woman and I have no time for silly relationships. However, I still have needs and wants just like every other soul, so…” she blew on her face softly to dry the ink.

“Occasionally Bloodhound and I will meet up and just have a night to ourselves just to enjoy the touch of another human being…” she whispered. Loba pulled out a set of lashes for Ajay and began to place them carefully. 

“It's no strings attached but Bloodhound is a very intense lover, they are good to me so I am good to them back. You can open your eyes now, let's just put some gloss on.” Ajay opened her eyes which felt harder than usual, the lashes made her eyelids feel heavy since she wasn't used to wearing this much makeup. 

“How did ya two end up making that kind of… arrangement?” Ajay wasn't sure how to put that kind of relationship into words. Loba pulled out a nude gloss and showed Ajay how to purse her lips out, Ajay did so and Loba used the wand on her bottom lip first and then told her to rub them together. 

“Well after last season, the sergeant and I went out for some drinks and I thought things were going well but…” Loba looked disappointed and stood up. 

“She didn't feel the same way unfortunately…” she was referring to Anita, apparently she had some feelings for the soldier. She turned Ajay to face the mirror and began to undo her hair so it was down, she played with it and watched Ajay’s face in the mirror.

“So when I shot down, Bloodhound came to my rescue. Turns out we have a lot in common, just two orphans with horrible past… and that's it. We didn't want anything serious so we just meet up every now and then and just, you know.” Loba winked. Ajay had taken a brief moment to look at herself in the mirror, she felt like she was a whole different person. Her makeup was beautiful and still simple which surprised her since Loba loves crazy looks. 

“Thats different…” Ajay responded. It wasn't unusual for people to hook up like this in real life but it was just weird that she actually knew two people who did. Loba handed Ajay the gold tie up heels and helped her wrap them around her feet and calves. 

“So now you know my little secret, a deal is a deal. Tell me about you and Octavio…” she smirked and playfully ran her index finger over Ajay’s thigh from the slit of her dress. Ajay blushed and jerked away from her touch, Loba was a very handsy person. Just as Ajay was about to speak, Bloodhound had entered the room along with their pet raven. 

“Loba, our ride here for dinner.” They had called a cab to take them to the best restaurant in town. Loba sighed and stood up, offering her hand out to Ajay. 

“We can talk more later, why don't you join us. My treat!” Ajay stood up from the vanity and followed Loba out the door, Bloodhound eyes kept their gaze on the two beautiful women before them. 

“You look radiant doctor…” Bloodhound smirked at Ajay cockily and closed the door behind them. Ajay blushed and thanked them, Bloodhound was a very attractive person and rarely threw out compliments. When they had gone down the elevator and outside, their ride was a sleek black limousine parked by the front door of the building. Bloodhound led the way and opened the door for the two women to enter the vehicle.

“Thank you beautiful…” Loba caressed their cheek on the way into the car, Ajay followed and nodded to them. The whole car ride was silent, Loba and Bloodhound had been sitting next to each other. Bloodhound’s arm was wrapped around Loba’ shoulder and her leg had rested on top of theirs. Ajay observed the two beings before her, she never would have guessed that they had any sort of relationship other than just being battle comrades. However, now looking at them she could see how intimate they were together. Ajay sat across from them in the car, they were about 3 ft away from each other so still relatively close. After a few minutes, Hound began using their other hand to slowly caress the thigh of the woman on top of them, Loba was leaning her head into the crook of the others neck and planted soft kisses to them. Ajay just sat there awkwardly trying to look out the window but she couldn't ignore the low hums coming from Hound, it was wrong but fuck was it erotic. Ajay glanced over unwillingly, and had seen the intense dark eyes of Bloodhound staring back at her while Loba was still all over them. Hound had winked at Ajay and smirked, Ajay blushed and turned her face away from their gaze but she could feel them still looking.

It felt like the longest car ride to the restaurant but when they finally got there, Ajay was the first to burst out from the vehicle, not even waiting for Bloodhound to open the door for her. Loba and Hound exited the vehicle and it drove off to the valet parking. The restaurant was at the other edge of town in a high up tower with a great view. The three had entered the restaurant, well it was more like a fancy club to Ajay. There were dining tables in the corner with a bar and then a large open space full of statues and important people talking amongst themselves. Loba had made a reservation for the best table in the restaurant, the three sat and a waiter had brought them three glasses of champagne. Ajay had seated herself at the far end of the corner rounded table and tapped her finger nervously.

“Order whatever you want doctor, they have the best lobster to die for!” Loba had taken the menu from the table and scooted closer to Ajay, she was pressed up against her arms and pointing out all of favorite dishes from the menu. Loba had ended up ordering for all three of them since to her she knew what was the best on the menu and only her friends deserved the best. They chatted for awhile, well mostly just Ajay and Loba and Bloodhound chiming in every now and then. Ajay found herself more relaxed the more the waiter filled up her champagne glass, somehow she always found herself drinking on sad nights like these. She knew it was becoming a bad habit in the making, but couldn't help but sip down another glass. If Octane could be so reckless with himself with stems then she thought she should give it a try herself, just picking a different poison that's all. The night continued and the three had chatted the night away, laughing and joking about the other legends while eating the best food in Jericho. After having a 4 course meal Ajay felt bloated and wanted to move around. 

“I think i'm going to get some fresh air…” Ajay grabbed her glass and stood from the table, stretching her arms out.

“Oh i'll come with you! Let's go to the balcony, the city is beautiful at night.” Loba had stood up as well and took her glass.

“You don't mind watching the table do you darling?” she looked back at Hound. Hound shook their head and waved the two women off, they didn't mind being by themselves. Loba smiled and hooked her arm around Ajay’s, the two beauties walked together arm to arm joking and enjoying their newfound company. Ajay never realized how interesting Loba was, in fact she never really bothered to get to know any of the other legends other than just Anita, Octavio and Gibby. It was nice to have someone new to talk to, and Loba loved it just as much since she had trouble making friends with the other legends. Loba was kind, smart, witty and very beautiful, very different from Anita. She wasn't used to having such a feminine figure as a friend but it was a nice change. There were so many eyes on the two, Loba seemed to be the center of attention in any room she walked into and this made Ajay uncomfortable. 

“Don't worry about them, they are just amazed by  _ our  _ beauty…” As they walked through the crowds of others, there were a few men giving Ajay winks and checking her out over Loba which was new. If people looked at her this way more than she thought, maybe she could be with someone else other than Octavio. When she thought of him she felt her mood damper once again, she wondered what he was doing right now. Probably looking all over for her, guilt pained her mind and she wrapped her arm tighter around Loba. They finally made it to the balcony and looked over the glimmering city of Jericho, it was lively and busy as ever. Ajay unhooked her arm from Loba and leaned over the railing to get a closer look, she wondered if any of those lights out there were Octavio looking for her. Loba leaned her back against the railing and rested her elbows on it, she observed Ajay’s longing expression and glanced back at the city. 

“Are you worried about him?” Loba asked. 

“More like the other way around…” Ajay pulled out her phone and looked at his contact, she had blocked his number so he wouldn't call but she had been debating if she took it too far. 

“So what happened between you two? Bad break up? Come on you said you’d tell me.” Loba nudged her with her elbow, Ajay smirked and sighed.

“I guess ya could say that… Tavi and I are just not good for each other. He is just a big stupid asshole who doesnt know how to tell the truth.” she took a sip of her champagne and looked out at the city.

“He said he loved me…” there was a sad chuckle to her words. Loba noticed how glossy Ajay’s eyes became, how hurt she looked. 

“Well, do you love him back?” Loba waited.

“I thought I did, but now i'm not so sure if he was even telling me the truth...after he told me that we… we slept together…” Ajay felt embarrassed to say it outloud, especially to Loba but Loba wasn't judgmental especially about relationships. 

“And how was that for you?” a waiter had passed by and offered the two more champagne which they accepted. 

“It was… amazing. I felt like I was floating, if I had known how great sex was maybe I would have done it sooner.” She joked. Loba giggled and took a sip of her drink, still listening to Ajay.

“We have known each other since we were little tike ya know? For a second I believed he was the one and that maybe we could be together, but…” Ajay clenched her fist and stood up straight. 

“But he's a liar and an asshole! All he does is hurt himself and everyone around him! He doesn't care about anything but himself! He used me to get a new pair of legs and then abandoned me! How could he do that to me? Ya know for years we didn't talk but then he came crawling back to me by joining the games!” Loba was listening, she was interested and surprised by Ajay sharing all of this with her. 

“So you started talking again once the games started?” 

“Yup, I didn't want to at first but I would be lying if I said it didn't miss him so much… we grew up together, I wanted to know that he was ok. So once the Apex games started we were forced to talk again, I was happy to have him back. But now since the whole battery incident at the museum everything is just bad!” she took a huge swig of her champagne and bowed her head over the railing to avert her face from Loba’s gaze. 

“I did hear about that attack, Anita told me about the mercenaries coming for your family. That must have been so hard for you.” Loba rested her hand on her shoulder.

“It was! And it turns out that Silva knew about it and didn't bother telling anyone one because of his own daddy issues! I only found out after we had fucked from my drones recording! The nerve!” Ajay was angry again, forgetting all of her prior guilt. She felt used, he only showed up when it was convenient for himself as usual. Ajay chucked her glass from the edge of the balcony in anger and gripped the railing tightly. Loba sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and embraced the distressed woman. 

“Im so sorry Ms.Che, I would have been pissed about that too.” Ajay leaned her head into Lobas shoulder and felt a tear falling down her cheek, Loba had pulled away and looked at Ajay’s Face noticing the single droplet. 

“Oh no, no, no we cant have that! Your makeup is too expensive to waste over some man. You are too good for that.” Loba had pulled out some tissues from her bra and carefully cleaned up the running eyeliner from her face. Ajay laughed and nodded her head as she did so, she watched Loba’s dainty hands touch her face softly. Loba was a beautiful person inside and out and Ajay appreciated her kindness. Ajay blushed and held the woman's hand close to her face, enjoying the small gesture. Loba had blushed and smiled when Ajay had touched her hand, this felt more than just a friendly touch. For a second they looked at each other, and then the two women leaned in for a kiss. Loba smelled like warm sugar and vanilla to Ajay, the kiss was brief but sweet. Loba pulled away and found herself to be the flustered one. 

“Oh my aren't you a lady killer! I didn't know you were into women…” she blushed while brushing her hair behind her shoulder. Ajay didn't know she was either, but it felt right at the moment. If she was being honest, all she wanted to do was forget about Octavio even if it meant rebounding. If he could do whatever the hell he wanted then so could she, tonight Ajay wanted to be as bold and reckless just to get back at him and show him how much it hurt others. It was evil and cruel but it didn't matter anymore.

“Me neither…” she winked. Ajay had grabbed Loba by her hand and led her back to the table, Hound was still sitting there, casually eating a steak at the table. Ajay had sat herself down next to them, she leaned up against them and gave them a playful smirk. 

“So I heard ya two do things with no strings attached right?” Bloodhound was caught off guard by her boldness and set down their eating utensils. They looked at Loba who was sitting down next to Ajay, but she smiled and shrugged. 

“Yes.” Hound's voice was very monotone and low. Ajay had looked back at Loba and gulped nervously before gaining the courage to make the biggest suggestion. 

“How would you feel about a _ third? _ ” Bloodhound's stoic face had burned bright red and they looked back at Loba who was also as surprised. Loba shrugged her shoulders and found herself blushing, she wasn't opposed to the idea but it was definitely different. Bloodhound looked back down at the smaller woman next to them, they were nervous to say the least. 

“Hm I don't know about that. It would feel wrong to take advantage of you after you seemed to have such a distressed day young one…” Bloodhound glanced back at Loba looking for her advice, Hound was also curious to see what would happen but felt unsure how to react since this was usually their thing with just Loba. It was like Loba could read their mind, she was very good at reading people in general so she had leaned up against Ajay’s shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Don't worry, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions thank ya.” Ajay had rolled her eyes and took Hound’s glass from their hands. Ajay had taken a sip and seductively licked the rim of the glass where their mouth imprint was. Hound smirked and shook their head.

“You don't know what you're getting yourself into…” they chuckled and moved the locks from Ajay’s face behind her ear. 

“Maybe… but I would like to see for myself.” she had placed her hand on the upper thigh of Hound and gave it a light squeeze. Hound looked back once more at Loba to get her permission, which she gave a flirty smile and nodded. 

“Let's get out of here.” Hound nudged their head to the exit and they all gave each other a nod in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I knew posting chapter 9 was going to be risky and some people wouldn't like it but I didn't think so many people would unbookmark my story. Itwas awesome to see that my story got to many hits last night but honestly it makes me a little sad but it's understandable , sorry to disappoint those of you that left. I felt like it was time for Lifeline to branch out and explore others for herself but I will be getting back to the main plot next chapter. I hope the rest of you who have continued to read this enjoy and I want to thank you again for all the kudos and comments.


	10. Champion Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you again for all the nice comments, I hope you all like this weeks new chapter, its longer than usual but it has more plot and smut! ALSO in this version BH is AMAB but still a nonbinary character who uses nonbinary pronouns (they/them). With the new release of season 8 I hope to add more characters into the story, im just writing this as a go but still making up my own plot/Au or whatever you would call it? So please take that into consideration because Apex is still a on going game/story so anything I have here can be easily debunked so therefore it is just a spin off and its own story with some aspects of the regular game!

“Big sister? I don't have a sister and if I did, she definitely wouldn't be a ginger!” Octane held the wingman tightly and kept it aimed at the mysterious woman in his house. The woman who called herself ‘Big Sister’ rolled her eyes and tried to move closer, but he had shot a warning bullet next to her feet.

“Don't move chica, I won't miss again!” he yelled. The woman had stopped her movement and had reached into her sleeve to pull out a remote control, when she pressed the button and giant walls of metal covered all the windows and exits to the house. Octane jumped at the sound of the loud clashing coverings, once they closed the whole room became pitch black. There was no light for a moment until bright red emergency lights flashed on from the ceiling, from the moment that the lights shut off the woman had moved quickly and now was face to face with him. Her mask was so close to his face he could see the pupils of her lifeless eyes. Big Sister had grabbed Octane by his wrist and kicked him in his ribs with her knee, once he folded over she ripped the weapon from his grasp and held it to his face. Instead of pulling the trigger, she emptied the mag and let all of the ammo fall, Octane watched the shiny metal bullets bounce around her feet as they dropped. Once the mag was empty she tossed the wingman far to the side outside of reach, then to his surprise she offered out her helping hand.

“Now thats out of the way we can talk peacefully, come on.” her hand waved around to encourage him, but he smacked it away and backed up. He didn't trust this woman and he didn't intend to either.

“Get the hell away from me you freak!” he scrambled to his feet and balled his fist ready for a fight. He took a few swings at her but she was swift and easily doged every single strike he had coming her way, she even managed to catch one of his strikes and flip him over to his back. A heavy boot held Octanes chest down, she loomed over him and growled.

“Hey you need to calm down, I am only here to talk to you Octavio. If you keep attacking me like this, I will have to kill you but if I do that then I won't get paid by ol’ daddy Silva will I?” This hit a nerve for Octane, what the hell was she even talking about? Octane stopped struggling to fight her and laid limp under her shoe, once she knew he was calm she had stepped off and took a few steps back.

“Good, you came to your senses. Now let's chat for a second.” Octane dusted the large boot mark from off his shirt and gave her a nasty glare. 

“So what the hell do you want?” he hissed. The woman had reached into her sleeve and pulled out a file folder and tossed it onto the floor in front of him.

“I am Big Sister, I'm sure you have heard of me.” Octane grabbed the folder and looked inside at it's contents, in it were documents of some sort of contract between the Apex Games and Silva Pharmaceuticals. At the bottom there was a signature from the founder himself , Kuben Blisk. 

“What is this?” He was reading through all the pages of the contract, from the looks of it was the agreements of sponsorship and other legal crap he didn't care for. 

“It's the contract your father made for the games of course. His company supplies all of you with the proper medical supplies you need in the games, but it's a little more than that if you read more carefully.” Octane continued to skim through the pages she revealed to him. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” 

“ Page 17 , section 3 paragraph 6.” she spat, she was not fond of his lack of patience. He flipped over to that page and read that subsection she spoke about and he froze. He couldn't believe what he was reading, but there it was. He always knew that his father was a terrorist but now all the proof he needed was right here. He kept skimming the same paragraph over and over again trying to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

_ ‘...The company known as Silva Pharmaceuticals will be responsible for all medical supply and aid to the APEX GAMES under the demand of the Mercenary Syndicate. This includes any sponsored games and any additional aid to private militias…’  _

“Why would Blisk need aid for private militias? The war has been over for almost 20 years now?” Octane continued to skim over the rest of the pages. Blisk was a well known mercenary who worked for the IMC and the Syndicate, since after the war he had kept himself busy by creating the Apex Games.

“The battle is only over, there is still a war that has continued to fester over all these years and your father has been playing a big role in it Octavio…” the woman had taken out a device that activated a floating hologram of the files with numerous photos of secret warehouses of war supplies. 

“You see the man who is behind all of this; Kuben Blisk, he was the top mercenary of his time and created the Apex Predators and then the Apex games. He had numerous contracts with Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation during the Frontier war. He was paid well and was damn good at his job…” A photo of an older man Blisk, was shown with his whole life history in the hologram. 

“Out during all of his attacks in the war, he had been a ruthless bloodthirsty monster and destroyed everything in his path. He had no empathy for his enemies and destroyed any opposing militia in his way. He was so full of hatred, he considered anyone affiliated with his enemies terrorists and put them down. That included innocent civilians…” there were pictures and videos of him burning down a town, people were screaming in terror as his army charged on. Octane had a sick grimace on his face and he couldn't bear to look at the hologram.

“Why are you showing me this? This doesn't make any sense?! Who are you?!” He tried to wave away the lights of the hologram with his hands, unable to continue to listen to people getting slaughtered.

“Don't you see Octane? Your father has been helping this man for years in secret. Blisk was never one for revenge but something had changed in him, he's been planning something big and no one knows what it is but him and your old man. Even the wealthy Che family has been assisting them in kidnapping old war veterans in secret and invading towns to take more people,  _ my _ people.” 

“That doesn't make any sense though? If the Che family is a part of this deal too then why are they being attacked?” Octane was trying to comprehend all of this new information that was being told.

“Because they are infamous war profiteers, everyone knows that. It wasn't hard to find out that the Che family had been behind the kidnappings, others are watching them. They are just doing Blisk’s dirty work and getting blamed. Blisk has been paying them under the table but they are sloppy about keeping it a secret. Because of that, Blisk wants the whole family taken out.” The woman had put away the hologram and paced around the man slowly in circles, as if he was her prey and she was just waiting to pounce.

“So what does that mean for you then lady? If they are taking your people, why are you working for my father?” he watched her step fiercely and didn't blink for a second.

“Blisk is a horrible man, he took someone away from me who was very important... Someone I loved deeply, and it's not just me but thousands of others have lost someone because of him. I've been planning to stop him, but I can't do that if I don't even know what he's doing. Your father is the closest key to getting to Blisk, so therefore I have sworn my loyalty to the Silvas. For now at least…” she grabbed his shoulder and leaned up close to his face, she lifted the top of her mask to just show her mouth.

“And that means I am loyal to you Octavio. I am here to protect you.” she whispered. Octane could feel a shiver of fear go down his spine as she spoke, he shoved her away as quick as he could. She disappeared right behind him and she had appeared across the room, chuckling lowly. 

“Protect me?! I don't need your help, in fact you're the one trying to hurt my Ajay!” he shouted. 

“I am only doing what was asked by your father. Blisk wants that whole family dead, Octavio they have disappointed him and he wants them erased from the record complerty for inadequate work. He will kill anyone remotely close to the Che’s, he doesn't care but your father does. He knows how you feel about that woman…” she pulled out two drumsticks from behind her back and tossed them casually into the air. She looked at the designs on each metal shaft and spun them around. Octane was pissed that she had touched any possession of Ajay’s, he had charged at her once more but she was miraculously faster than he was. She jumped on top of the kitchen counter and continued to spin the musical tools in her hands.

“You know it doesn't have to be this way. I'm not a fan of your father since he isnt as innocent either, we could help eachother out…” Octane stopped chasing her around the room and growled.

“What are you going on about?!” He hopped on the counter with her.   
  


“You seem different from your dad. You care about people, especially  _ her _ don't you?” she waved the drumsticks in his face, he tried to snatch them from her but she whisked them away behind her back swiftly.

“I don't want to kill anyone, I mean that. I came here hoping to make a deal with you Octavio, you're not evil like your father…” she was smirking under her mask, she glided past him and disappeared into thin air again but her voice echoed all around.

“He wants you to take over his company so bad that he will do anything, even hire the likes of me. People are going to kill Ajay and her family, but I could protect them like I protect you.” Octane spun all over trying to track the direction of her voice but she was as luminous as a ghost. 

“If you take over your fathers company, you could give it away to me and then I could stop Blisk and make sure that nothing happens to Ajay…” she appeared behind him, she pushed him up against the wall and held the drumsticks to his throat.

“Think about it, I know you know how horrible your father has been but if you take over like he wants you could stop this madness, and then I could stop Blisk!” Octane had enough and found an opening to attack, he headbutt her face so hard that her mask cracked half vertically, he pushed her down to the floor and took out his butterfly knife from his secret pocket in his cargo shorts. He held her down with his weight and pinned her shoulders down with his knees while holding the knife close to her face. Her exposed eye stared at the liquid that dripped out of the end of the blade and it fell on the other half of her mask. 

“And why the hell would I do that?! How can I even trust anything you're saying?!” he held the knife closer to her mouth, ready to cut out her lying tongue. She glared at him and tried to shake her hair to her face to cover the exposed half, but Octane isn't budging. 

“Because you  _ love  _ Ajay! I know it would eat you up inside if she was killed and you knew you could have saved her!I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I don't want you to have to suffer that same fate.I am not your enemy Octavio.” she stopped moving and looked deeply into his eyes away from his blade, trying her best to look sincere. Octane could feel his hands shaking, he was terrified just thinking about losing the love of his life. In his moment of vulnerability, she seized her chance to strike and she used the defibulators in the drumsticks to send a current of electricity to his metal legs through his body. The current shot through whole body and he could feel the energy burn him up inside, he arched up and screamed in pain. As he did so, she kicked him off and stood, she covered the revealed side of her face with her hand and kept herself hidden in the shadows. Smoke steamed off his flesh and into the still air, it was at least 10,000 volts of energy electrocuted into his body. 

“I'm trying to help you, you idiot! If you really loved that girl you would have accepted my offer. The other mercenaries are coming and they are going to make sure she suffers!” She hissed. Octane spat in her direction and laughed maniacally.

“They can certainly try! I won't let anyone hurt her, and I'll make sure of that. So why dont you fuck off lady, im not intrested.” He smirked, his crooked sharp teeth flashed themselves to her cockily. Although he could only make out just her silhouette he could make out somewhat of a smile on her face.

“It's only a matter of time before she gives up on you, and when she does come talk to me and we can talk about taking down Blisk…” she tossed a bright red burner phone in his direction with her insignia on it. She looked back at him once more and finally disappeared into the shadows, once she was gone all of the security coverings opened up and the lights switched back on. Octane still had so many questions to yell at her but she was gone now, and he was all alone again. He sat on the floor, he crawled over to pick up the burner phone she left for him, along with that she had left a note and Ajay’s drumsticks.

_ ‘Call me when you decide to take a stance-BIG.S’ _ Octane looked at the contacts on the phone and there was only one unknown number. He wasn't sure if any of the stuff she said was true, he was confused, distressed and hurt. It was random and so sudden, he wished he could have said more. Usually he would throw away stupid offers like this, but this seemed different if she really was going off of his fathers orders for now he knew that he would be safe. But what about Ajay? He took the phone and Ajay’s drumsticks and shoved them into the duffle bag that he had already made. Right now he had to focus on finding Ajay before anyone else did, so off he went with a mind full of racing thoughts. 

* * *

Ajay had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she felt bold and reckless tonight. Right now, the trio of legends rode up the elevator up to the hotel room again but this time the ride up was different. The whole time Loba was giggling and wrapping herself around Ajay’s tiny waist while trying to keep balance since she was a little tipsy. Bloodhound had kept their composure calm and collected as usual, but the other two could sense the eagerness Hound felt. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Hound kept a close watch of their surroundings and guided the women down the hall to the room. They didn't like to draw attention to themselves in the open like this, so they wanted to be as discreet as possible. When all three of them entered the room, Loba dragged Ajay to the master bedroom and waved her hand to Hound to signal them to follow. 

Loba sat Ajay on the bed and smirked at the younger woman, her long red nails traced Ajay’s jawline playfully and around her lips. Ajay blushed nervously, she knew Loba was a powerful sexual being and was intimidated by her confidence. 

“I have never done this with another woman before…”Ajay whispered bashfully and tried to look away, but Loba smirked and pulled her face in her direction. She found Ajay’s shyness cute and attractive, Loba was bold and enjoyed taking control of the situation. 

“Don't worry darling, let mama take care of you…” Loba pushed Ajay closer to her face and embraced her into a deep kiss. Ajays eyes widened with shock, she wasn't sure how to react at first so she awkwardly placed her hands on Loba’s shoulders. Loba had moved Ajay’s hands to her thighs and one hand on her breast, the whole time she never broke away from her kiss. The thin strap of Ajay’s dress was being toyed with by Loba’s long fingers, she slowly pulled it down and rubbed the outside of her arms lovingly. The longer the two had kissed the more comfortable Ajay felt, she slowly closed her eyes and felt herself get more into it. Lobas mouth was warm and sweet, her tongue was more dominant than hers but she allowed her to explore all she wanted. Ajay caressed the other woman's breast gently, curiously fondling to feel her body while her other hand rubbed up and down Loba’s thigh. Loba pulled away from her lips and began to kiss the inside of her neck, as she did so her hands pulled Ajay's dress straps further down until her breasts were exposed. She wondered if she would like them as much as Octane did. 

“W-wait…” Ajay felt too exposed and tried to cover her chest with her hands, she was upset that he came to mind and it made her freeze up. Once again he would always come to intrude her thoughts in the worst of times.

“What's wrong darling? Do you want to stop?” Loba pulled away from her neck and waited patiently. 

“N-no Im fine! Just jitters is’ all…” she sighed. Loba smirked and moved Ajays hands out of the way to get a good look at her body. 

“You are gorgeous Ajay, lets keep going?” she smiled warmly. Ajay nodded and snapped herself back into the mood, trying to push any thoughts of Octavio as far back in her mind as possible. Loba went back to work and bit down on her collarbone, Ajay gasped lightly and arched her neck out more to allow further access. In the corner of her eye, she could see Bloodhound sitting at the other edge of the bed stroking themselves. Ajay blushed at the sight, and turned away, keeping her gaze down at Loba. Loba had slowly crawled her hand down to Ajay’s private areas, rubbing the outside of her underwear softly. She could feel how warm and moist the cloth between her fingers became the more she teased her with her touch. Ajay moaned lightly and leaned her body into Loba’s touch, craving more of the blissful feeling. Ajays soft moans only encouraged Loba to see how far she could go, so she pushed Ajay back slowly and slipped her fingers under the fabric. 

“Be a good girl for me and relax…” Loba whispered, Ajay closed her eyes and was hypersensitive to every touch that was given by the other. Loba had made her way down to her waistline and gracefully removed Ajay’s underwear from her body. Ajay could feel the hot breath from her mouth breathing down so close to her, it made her shudder. A tongue had lapped up and down over her regions, playfully twirling and twisting around all her sweet spots. Ajay gasped, this was way better than what Octane could do she thought. Even Though it was all new to her, it was not for Loba. She knew how to pleasure a woman, where all the right areas to touch and how to swoon them, after all she was a  _ lady killer _ . Loba continued to slide the bronze dress up and massage Ajay’s inner thighs to rile her up even more. Soft hands caressed her dark skin, occasionally Loba would sink her red acrylics into her hips. It was barely audible but Ajay could hear another voice coming from the corner of the room, it was gruff and low. When she opened her eyes to inspect the sound, her attention was back on Bloodhound. They were still touching themselves, enjoying the view before them. 

“Is Hound going to join us soon..?”Ajay looked back at them, their eyes were gazing into hers and they were smirking.

“Bored of me already?Hmph.” Loba sat up and licked the saliva away from her lips. She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded over to Hound, giving them permission to get in on the action. Hound slid over to from the edge of the bed and gave Loba a deep kiss, they grabbed her thigh roughly and pulled up her dress to reveal her voluptuous bottom. The whole time they did so, they were glaring at Ajay, they used their strong thick hands to wave her over. Hound stood up off the bed and removed their hat and the heavy cloak that covered their body.

“Come here, show me your strong will doctor…” they purred. Ajay looked at Loba, unsure what to do now but Loba was already on her way to guide her. Loba stood up and began kissing the hunter, running her hands down their whole body and fondling the silver belt buckle around their waist. Ajay stood up as well and tried to follow Lobas lead, she looked at Bloodhound with ferocity and locked lips with them. Hound smirked and kissed her back, they grabbed Ajay by the smalls of her back and pulled her closer. They bit down on her lips and rubbed her bottom, Ajay was surprised by the aggressiveness of Hound but Loba did say that they were an intense lover. She wanted to match their energy, she wanted to be just as crazy as Loba and Hound so she started to unbutton their shirt and pull off the fabric harshly. Loba assisted Ajay with the removal and threw the remaining articles of clothing far beyond reach. Hound and Ajay continued to tongue wrestle while Loba kissed down their back and spiraled back down to front of their crotch. Loba had pulled down Hound’s trousers and out popped out a long thick shaft, Ajay felt it rub against her stomach and looked down to see what she was in for. 

It was a generous length and a fair girth, a patch of silky black hair was at the base of it all that smelled like fresh rain and juniper trees. Bloodhound always smelled of the forest and the mountains, it was their natural musk. Loba was already down below, kissing the very tip of the shaft and teasing them with her talented viper for a tongue. The hunter rubbed Loba’s cheek with their thumb and looked back at Ajay.

“Do you want to have a try?” their deep voice hummed in her ear. Ajay nodded and slowly dropped to her knees, now sitting next to Loba staring at the large erection. The other woman pulled away from her work and kissed Ajay on the mouth forcefully, letting all the juices from her mouth slip into hers. It was Ajay’s turn to give it a try, Loba pulled away once more from their kiss and glanced back and forth and her giving her the signal to start. Last time she had sex, or the only time she ever had sex was with Octane and she never did give him a blow job. She was nervous and unsure of herself, but there was no time like the present to start learning how to do it right. Ajay had closed her eyes and put the tip of Hound’s shaft into her mouth, she slowly parted her lips allowing it to go deeper in her throat. Hound had closed their eyes and petted Ajay’s head, with their reassurance Ajay unhinges her Jaw as much as she could and slid the whole length into her mouth. Loba was surprised that she could take it the whole thing in the first try, in fact she was impressed by the skill. As Ajay started to bob her head back and forth, Loba had jumped in and grazed her lips down the shaft everytime Ajay pulled back. Instead of doing most of the work, Ajay caught on and worked alongside her counterpart. The two of them had used their tongues and licked their cock playfully, occasionally they would take turns shoving the whole thing down each other's throat. They teased Hound’s tip and fondled the soft flesh under their length. 

“Oh my…” Bloodhound blushed at the sight of the two beauties playing with them, they loved to see the dazed look in the women’s eyes as their cock disappeared from sight into one of their mouths. They continued to sloppily lather the erect member until it was drenched in saliva, Hound was getting so excited that they could feel their cock throb and their stomach ache with pain from holding back. Hound pulled away from the two women and threw themselves on the bed, they were tired of standing and wanted to have more fun.

“Undress for me, now.” They commanded. The two women stood up and looked at one another, Ajay was halfway naked, her breasts were out and her underwear was off but the dress still hung around her hips. Loba had pulled down the rest of the fabric from Ajay and smiled, she looked at the complete nude figure before her. Ajay blushed at the 2 sets of eyes wandering up and down her body, so she quickly made haste to remove the black dress Loba was wearing. It didn't take much to slip it off, it's not like Loba needed a bra with this dress so Ajay slid down the whole outfit in one go. The gown fell to her feet and all Loba had left was a satin red thong with a white heart embroidered on the front of the crotch. Loba was curvy and soft, much different compared to Ajay’s lean and toned body but Bloodhound absolutely adored how sexy they both looked. Loba tossed off her panties and began taking off all of her jewels from her hands. 

“Where would you like us, my beast?” Loba brushed Ajay’s long locks behind her shoulder and kissed her neck, she played with her breast as she waited for Hound to respond.

“You shall have the honor of riding this beast, as for you…” they glanced back at Ajay, smirking while showing off their sharp canines cockily. 

“I have a seat for you right here.” Hound laid down flat and raised their sharp tongue out and wriggled it around in the air. Hound figured they would give Ajay some time to feel comfortable before letting her on their length, the two women gracefully leaped on the bed and got in their positions. Loba straddled Hound and hovered over the erection, waiting for the other woman to prepare herself. Ajay was hesitant, she threw her other leg over hounds face and hovered herself over it, she leaned over and kept her balance by holding the bed.

“Is this ok?”she looked at them. Bloodhound grabbed Ajay’s hips and pushed her down to sit completely down on their face. Ajay yelped and instinctively grabbed onto Loba for balance, Loba giggled and linked her arms with Ajay holding on tightly.

“Don't worry, I've got you!” She giggled, she grind her hip against Hound’s member to tease them. Hound was humming in pleasure as Loba rubbed herself against them, she moved quicker each moment. The more she did so, the more Hound moaned and Ajay could feel the vibrations from their throat shake her bottom half. After a few minutes Loba finally allowed the tip of the shaft to slide inside of her and it went in smoothly. Loba slid herself up and down on them, bouncing on their hips rhythmically still holding onto Ajay. Ajay was enjoying herself as well, she never realized how skilled Hound’s mouth could be for someone that doesn't speak too often. Bloodhound kissed her and explored her insides with their slithering tongue, suckling and twisting around all they could. This drove her crazy, she moaned and applied more pressure on their face and grind against it harder. Hound enjoyed Ajay’s spirit, how much she was enjoying herself it only made them want to fuck her more. Loba leaned in and grabbed Ajay’s face, she embraced her for a sloppy kiss and shoved her tongue down her throat. Ajay cupped Loba's face and fought for control this time.

“Feeling more feisty?” Loba's voice was muffled from the kiss but Ajay did not respond, she only deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through her hair. Ajay felt more confident with each passing moment, she felt herself smiling as was kissing Loba. She wanted more excitement, she wanted to drown out all the second thoughts she had and just indulge herself in bad decisions. Although it was unwise to make these choices so rashly, they would be hers and without any influence of  _ him. _

_ Why do you keep crossing my mind like this?  _

Ajay pulled away and shook her head, her intrusive thoughts won't go away. 

“Do you think we could switch places?” Ajay asked quickly, looking at Loba. Hound had stopped moving and lifted Ajay’s hips up so they could speak.

“Are you sure? I will not suppress myself once I start…” Bloodhound pulled her off completely now resting their head on Ajay’s lap. Ajay nodded and looked back at Loba, she was still bouncing up and down on their hips. 

“You can have a turn I guess…” Loba pouted but let the appendage inside of her slip out. The two switched places quickly, Ajay’s parts were already prepared and moist enough to slip right in so she straddled Hound and pressed the base of the tip in. They were so large and wide, but it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. Ajay took a deep breath and then slowly sat herself all the way down on Hound's entire cock. Hound growled and held her hips down against them, they enjoyed the new warmth of this new person. Ajays strong body tensed up, she was getting used to the new intrusion inside of her but it was becoming more welcoming the longer she let it settle. 

“Move yourself.” Hound commanded, but AJay was happy to oblige. She moved her hips up and down, she was trying to figure out their rhythm and what was the right way to please them. With time, Ajay sped up and bounced her whole body to ride them and it made her whole being warm and sensitive. She moaned loudly, she slammed her hips harder against Hounds him and threw her head back to look up at the ceiling. 

_ I wonder where you are right now. _

Hound had removed their hands from Loba’s thighs and placed them on Ajay’s hips so that they could slam themselves harder into her. Loba was grinding against Hound’s tongue and used one of her free hands to play with her clit, she rubbed it quickly and in a circular motion. Ajay rode Hound as best as she could, each time she pulled herself away she would let a little more length out and then slam down to get it in deeper. Beads of sweat rolled down her back and down to her lower body, the room felt like it was a thousand degrees hotter and everything was spinning. 

_ Did you feel this good when we did this? _

Hound had removed Loba from their face and flipped over, they pushed Ajay down to her stomach and lifted her ass up high. 

“Spread your legs my wolf…”Bloodhound spoke gruffly, Loba had done as she was told and had laid herself flat and spread her limbs open to expose herself. Bloodhound dragged Ajay closer to them by her ass and rested their erection on the top of her behind, bouncing it a few times on her left cheek. 

“Prepare yourself young one…” Ajay chuckled and backed herself on them, shaking her ass teasingly to egg them on.

“Quit playing already, I ain't afraid!” Hound smirked and shoved the whole thing in without a second thought, it was sudden and expected but it had entered deeper inside her from this angle. Ajay moaned and grasped onto the sheets tightly, trying to take all of them in at once but Loba wasn't about to let her rest so soon. The other woman had grabbed Ajay’s chin and lifted it from the sheet, she had pushed her privates into her face and yanked her hair forcefully.

“Don't you dare leave me out doctor, get to work!” Loba hissed, Ajay had grabbed the other by her thighs and began to lick and twist her tongue as best as she could. Loba had thrown her head back and used her fingers once again to play with her sensitive clit, she moaned loudly and pushed Ajays face harder. She was struggling trying to concentrate on pleasing Loba while Bloodhound kept jack-hammering into her with all their strength, with each stroke they pulled it only went deeper and faster. Hound liked watching Ajay go down on Loba, they observed how slender and strong her back looked. Having her arched down like this turned them on even more, they wanted to break and abuse the warrior, to fully indulge in the new body. Hound sunk their nails into her hips and leaned down, their chest was now on her back and their teeth bit into her neck. While Hound was leaning down to bite Ajay, Loba yanked their hair as harshly as she could and smirked devilishly. Hound liked being rough, and enjoyed when their partners were just as wild as them so they kept thrusting into the small woman as hard as they could. 

_ What would you think of me now if you saw me like this? _

In the corner of Ajay’s eyes, small droplets formed and slowly fell down the sides of her face, she was grateful that it was dark enough that no one could notice. More time passed and she could feel a twinge in her lower abdomen balling up, like a boiling pot getting ready to steam open and burst. Ajay moaned into Loba and inserted two of her fingers inside of her, she thrust in and out at a steady pace trying to find the right spot to send her to the edge. Hound’s low voice whispered in her ear, they kept saying how bad they wanted to use her and make her theirs for the night. It was seductive and hot, Ajay wanted more and begged them to keep going harder while she arched her back more. Hound squeezed her ass and thrusted into her harder, they lifted themselves back up and threw their head back, moaning and growling like the beast they were.

“Right there!” Loba gasped, Ajay had found the spot inside and kept thrusting her fingers into that same area. Ajay was so close to getting off, it was becoming more difficult to touch Loba so she had stopped and lazily used her mouth. Ajays moans were muffled into Loba’s wet pussy, and after one final thrust she felt her whole body shake then it seemed like she saw stars in her mind. She lifted her head from Loba’s privates and screamed Bloodhounds name, she had came hard and her insides had squeezed tightly on Hounds cock. Hound snarled violently and trusted even harder into Ajay, they were so close to coming as well but Ajay couldn't handle another thrust. Loba could see how sensitive Ajay was and knew she needed help, she had pulled herself away from Ajay and called for the hunter.

“My beast, please I need you! Come to me…” she begged, she had bent over with her ass up and looked over towards them. Hound was very close, but they knew Loba didn't get off yet so they slid out of Ajay and set her down softly. They quickly made their way over to Loba and quickly got right back to where they were, they fucked her as hard as they could and smacked her ass multiple times. Loba moaned and begged for more, as those two were finishing themselves off Ajay had been resting on the other side of the bed just watching them. 

_ This was my choice, I wanted this... _

Ajay could feel her eyes getting heavier, she watched Hound finally release their load inside of Loba and watched the fluids drip out of her onto the sheets. Loba had got off as well but her moans were concealed into the sheets because Hound shoved her face into it. Hound pulled out slowly and fixed their messy hair, they sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed Loba’s bottom. They were trying to rub out the stinging sensation left from their handmarks spanking her, Hound enjoyed a good rough fucking but was never uncaring to their partners afterward.

“Hmm that was fun. We should do that again sometime…”Loba was out of breath as she said so, she looked over at Ajay who was already halfway conscious and lost in thought.

“I could go for another round…”Hound smirked and kissed Loba on the lips, Loba kissed back but felt sorry for the other woman.

“I think we should take a break for a bit my darling, it seems as though Ms.Che is all worn out…” Ajay rubbed her eyes and sat up, trying her best to look as away as she could. 

“No, no… I'm fine, let's go again…” she panted. She looked up at Hound and smiled warmly, but they could see right through her lies and shook their head.

“It would not be honorable to keep forcing yourself to carry on like this. As much as I would like to ravage you, my beloved wolf is right. It would be unwise to continue this in your state of mind.” The hunter had gone over to their cloak and pulled out a flask full of vodka, taking a good gulp and then resting on the bed. Ajay was displeased with Hound’s response and swiped away the flask and then drank the rest of it in one gulp.

“I didn't ask either of ya to worry about me! I can make my own choices and I want to go again, I can last all night if I really wanted to!” Ajay crawled on top of Hound and straddle them, she could feel their cock become slightly erect again as she was grinding against them.

“Oh come on, I can handle myself…” Ajay brushed their hair behind their ears and smiled. Hound looked back at Loba, but she shrugged and nodded. She was open to the idea too but only if Hound agreed to it, Hound had looked back at Ajay and sighed.

“I suppose if you are feeling well, we could continue our little game…”

* * *

  
  


"Come on lady just tell me where she is! I know she calls you when shit goes down!" Octane jhad been searching all night but ended up calling Anita for some help.

"I will do no such thing, after the way you have been I wouldn't want to be around you either Silva!Leave her alone and just come back to the base, she'll be back before the new season starts." Anita was annoyed with Octavio and had no desire to help him, since he had hurt Ajay all she wanted to do was protect her heart aching friend. 

"Hell no, I need to see her now! I have no time for this shit!" Octane screamed into the mic of his phone. 

"Im not telling you where she is Octane, all you need to know that she is safe and she doesn't want to be anywhere near you. Take a hint for once in your life and leave her alone!" Anita was fed up with this man and refused to give him her location, no matter how much he begged or demanded. 

"Can you tell me why you wont tell me?! I dont understand, I just was doing what I thought was the right thing! Come on Bang, please! I love her..." his begging formed into a sad whisper, it broke his heart to know that he had hurt her so much. Anita had been silent for a moment, she was conflicted hearing his broken voice since it was so unlike him. He was weak and broken, she knew that and felt pity for the man but not enough to out Ajay's location. 

"Silva, I know we are not close but you need some honest words from someone who cares about you. Listen," she paused trying to find the right words. she knew it was going to hurt him, but she was not one to hold back her thoughts or opinions.

"... it doesn't matter how much you love her, you need to take a good, long, hard look at yourself and decide if your'e really what is best for her. Don't you see Octavio?" She asked.

"See what?"

_"You bring out the worst in her_." It was silent for a few seconds, Anita was about to speak again but the call had been ended by Octane. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and tried to forget what he heard. He loved Ajay and he knew they were meant to be together, he would do anything for her so that meant he HAD to be the best for her! And to him, Anita didn't know what she was talking about, how could she know? She didn't know him at all, she said so herself. She was wrong, he denied what she said but for some reason he couldn't let it go. He didn't bring out the worst in her, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think, I love all feedback good or bad it helps me write better for all of you. Thank you again :)


End file.
